Forced Together
by Roguejones
Summary: Hey party people! Saw the Last Jedi and had to get in on this force-bond nonsense. So, Rey and Kylo are irritating each other and it slowly turns into something else. Hey, ok I've tweaked and re-loaded most chapters. Its just re-wording mostly until chapter 36 where the story will change slightly from what I had previously. Cheers.
1. Chapter 1

Several weeks after the battle of Crait, the force-bond between Rey and Kylo Ren is still niggling at the back of Rey's skull. She feels his lurking presence all the time and her constant anxiety over when his mind will nudge against hers is making Rey tense and making concentration on her Jedi training and everyday duties, almost impossible.

Rey has been working at the newly established resistance base as a mechanic and is getting rather annoyed at how many times Kylo's mind pushes against hers at the worst possible moment. The startling appearances result in cut or banged fingers from whatever tool she happens to be working with at the time.

Neither Rey nor Kylo seem to have any control over when or where the other will appear until one night when Rey is trying in vain to meditate on the floor of her room and the push of Kylo's mind will not relent to let her focus.

Rey drops her hands from where they rest on her knees and lets out a frustrated huff. Opening her eyes for a moment with an irritated expression and a frustrated growl, she re-settles into position and begins slowly lowering some of the mental barriers she had erected to keep Kylo out of her mind.

 _What do you want?!_

She asks through the force-bond and then smirks slightly at the brief feeling of surprise she feels through their bond. Rey can't see Kylo yet, but she gets the clear idea that he is alone and also trying in vain to concentrate on something.

Kylo recovers fast from her surprising presence and quips back a response to Rey.

 _I want nothing from you, Scavenger. I thought we had an unspoken agreement to ignore the bond between us._

He says with accompanying feelings of resentment and frustration.

Rey straightens up slightly from her sitting position on the floor and opens her eyes to see a hazy figure reclined on her bed. As Kylo's form solidifies, Rey stands up and takes an offensive stance facing the man looking very relaxed and bored on her bed, with a book open in his lap.

Rey's temper rises.

 _I_ _ **was**_ _ignoring you, but I can't concentrate with your constant pressing against my mind!_

She says, her voice becoming increasingly exasperated until she is almost yelling at him.

Kylo snaps his book shut and swings his legs over the side of the bed to stand and tower over her with an impatient glare.

 _I am not 'pressing on your mind'. I have no control over this bond and I assume you don't either since I can feel your mind almost all day and night._

Rey doesn't have a response for him and her mouth gapes momentarily. For some foolish reason she had been assuming that he was pestering her purposefully. She is aware of her mouth open as she scrambles for a scathing retort but before she can formulate an appropriately nasty response, Kylo goes on and takes a menacing step towards her.

 _I really hope that our bond is grading on your mind because it is becoming increasingly impossible to go about my day with your mind and your feelings pushing their way into mine. I can't attend meetings, I can't eat or bathe in peace!_

Rey backs away a step as she sees his anger at her growing but now she straightens her spine and juts up her chin at him in defiance.

 _Then what do we do?_

She asks and the two enemies glower at each other for a few tense moments before Rey lowers her eyes and sighs.

 _As much as I dislike the idea, maybe we should let it happen._

Kylo adopts a suspicious, but curious look as he studies Rey closer and she goes on.

 _The force-bond is clearly not going away, so what if we tried letting it flow a few times to see if that will stop the constant pressure on our minds._

When she finishes speaking, Rey looks up at Kylo's face to see him considering her suggestion. He surprises Rey when he begrudgingly agrees.

 _That seems like a reasonable idea._

Rey is awkwardly staring at him because she honestly didn't expect him to agree to her idea. She feels a quick flash of amusement in her mind before Kylo turns and once more, reclines on her bed.

 _What should we do during our time together?_

Rey shakes herself into the present and steps back again to lean against the wall of her room, never taking her eyes off of the enemy, making himself comfortable again on her bed.

 _I don't know_.

She admits after a long silence.

 _Perhaps we should think it over for a couple days and meet like this again, after that._

Rey nods slowly at first and then pushes away from the wall.

 _Yes. That is an acceptable compromise._

Kylo nods once and Rey watches him close his eyes as his figure blurs and is gone.

Rey flomps down on her newly vacated bed and lets out a massive breath as the tension she was holding within herself for weeks, starts to ebb out.

The constant pressure on her mind is gone and Rey finds herself drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I am not really sure which way I want to go with this story so any suggestions are welcome.**

Rey wakes the next morning feeling completely rested and her mind, thankfully, her own. She rolls over in her bed and realizes that she slept in her clothes. With a small smile on her face, Rey stands and begins stripping off her clothes as she walks to the very basic fresher, rigged up in the corner of her room.

Rey feels like a new woman as she walks into the mess hall of the resistance base half an hour later and Finn smiles back at her as she sits down next to him with her loaded tray of food.

"You look happy." He comments with amusement before sticking his fork in his mouth.

Rey pauses and ponders for a moment before answering.

"It really is amazing what a good night's sleep can do for one's disposition."

And before she can think too hard on the reason behind her pleasant mood, she begins stuffing food in her mouth with zealousness.

Two days later, Rey finishes up working on a faulty x-wing early to rush to her room and prepare for Kylo's visit.

Unsure of how exactly she should 'prepare', Rey paces the room and wracks her brain for anything to say to him. Mid-step, she feels the familiar nudge on her mind that signals Kylo's presence and Rey turns to find his form materializing on the other side of her room.

After a long awkward pause, Kylo sees the side of Rey's mouth twitch and he feels her amusement through their bond.

 _So, what should I call you? I mean it doesn't seem right to call you_ _ **Supreme Leader**_ _since you are not_ _ **my**_ _… leader._

Her voice is light and tentative but Kylo stiffens and presses his full lips together slightly as he considers her question.

 _I think Kylo will do, Scavenger._

Rey quirks an eyebrow at him from her place, leaning on the opposite wall and she crosses her arms over her chest defiantly.

 _Well, I think if you will be Kylo, then it's only fair that you call me Rey._

She counters and Kylo hesitates but nods stiffly after a moment.

 _Very well. But perhaps there is no need to converse at all during these… meetings._

With a pointed look, he turns, stretches out on her bed, and pulls a book, seemingly from the ether. Rey assumes the book is in fact in _his_ room somewhere and that he is lying down on _his_ own bed somewhere to ignore her.

Rey considers briefly and decides this may be her opportunity to meditate without interruption and she walks across the room to sit on the floor in her customary meditation spot and closes her eyes.

Kylo spares her a short glance when she moves but then goes back to reading when she settles on the floor.

After a couple hours of pointedly ignoring each other, Kylo closes his book and glances at Rey, still meditating on the floor before closing his eyes and closing their connection.

Rey knows the moment Kylo is gone and feels something akin to loss, but she pushes the feeling aside and refocuses on her meditation.

The next several of their meetings go much the same as the first. The enemies fall into a comfortable routine of simply tolerating each other's presence as they go about their own interests. Every so often one or the other would be in a mood and their time would end in hushed argument: Rey frustratingly trying to understand his point of view and Kylo spouting First Order propaganda back at her.

Those nights, they would both fall asleep in an angry huff and wake with a cantankerous attitude towards anyone who happened to cross their path.

One night, after one such argument, Rey appears in Kylo's room and he is ready to continue their feuding until he takes a closer look at Rey and all thoughts of arguing vanish from his mind as he takes an involuntary step towards her battered form.

 _What happened to you?_

His eyes scan over her various cuts and bruises as she slumps sideways at the foot of his bed.

Rey winces as she shifts slightly on her bed. She glances over at Kylo with as much venom in her expression as she can muster before giving up the façade entirely and lying down fully.

 _I'm sure you will be getting a report on it any minute._

Kylo stares at Rey on his bed and can't stop the feelings of anger and worry that start to roll off him.

Rey watches his head suddenly quirk to the side, as if listening, and she knows he is getting that report over his comm. She doesn't expect the overwhelming wave of rage that washes over her from his side of their connection. He is furious and begins shouting at the voice over the comm that she can neither hear, nor see.

After venting his rage and making many frightening threats, Kylo pauses and takes a deep breath before turning back towards Rey. She looks confusedly up at his tall, intimidating frame.

 _I thought you would be pleased that your stormtroopers have wounded the resistance further._

She speaks through their bond as she closes her eyes and tries to rest and block out the waves of pain from her injuries.

The bed shifts and Rey's eyes pop open again to find Kylo perched on the edge of the bed by her feet.

 _I think I would be, were you not involved._

He says with a frustrated, yet contemplative, expression as he glares at the floor in front of his black boots.

Neither of them know how to respond to his revelation, so Rey changes the topic quickly.

 _Well, I don't think either side expected an incursion today. We thought a certain supplies cache would be unguarded exception for a handful of troopers. We were wrong, and shots were fired._

Kylo's response is ubrupt and violent as he lunges to his feet.

 _They sent_ _ **you**_ _on a supplies run? Why were you there? Why would they risk their most powerful asset on a mere supply run?_

When he finishes hurling questions at her, he is leaning over the bed with an expression of panicked rage. Rey feels her own anger rise up to meet his and she tries for the best glare that she can manage.

 _I do_ _ **not**_ _need to be coddled. I can take care of myself quite well!_

She shouts into his mind, glancing at the scar slashed across his face. Kylo sneers back at her as he pointedly rakes his gaze up her body.

 _Obviously!_

Rey narrows her eyes at him as she braces for a fight.

 _Considering we were out-numbered, five to one, I think we managed very well. We even managed to acquire the supplies in the end. Why do you even care that I was there?_

She yells, suddenly not-caring if they are overheard on either side of their connection.

Kylo throws his hands up in exasperation and roars down at her.

 _ **I shouldn't care!**_

Kylo suddenly slams shut his side of the connection, leaving Rey with a whopping headache and staring blankly at the spot he disappeared from.

Alone, back on her bed, Rey tries to work through what just happened before deciding that she should probably make her way to the infirmary instead of trying to crawl back inside the mind of an angry megalomaniac.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok so I won't be able to keep up this momentum of writing but here is another short chapter. Enjoy!**

Kylo blocks the force-bond for the next couple of weeks and Rey is becoming more and more agitated. People around the rebel base are beginning to notice the change in her, foremost amongst them, General Organa.

After watching Rey bark abuse at a maintenance droid while lying on her back underneath a faulty cargo ship and then snap over nothing at her best friend, Finn, Leia decides to intervene.

The next night, Leia finds Rey sitting alone at a table, toying with her food instead of eating it. The older woman walks over to stop beside Rey and places a hand on her shoulder and speaks, startling Rey from glaring at her food.

"Sorry. I just wanted to check in and make sure you're alright, Rey. You don't seem yourself lately; since the last raid."

Leia watches a slight blush rise in Rey's cheeks as she struggles to respond and abandons all pretence of eating.

"Oh, I guess I just… feel angry with myself for not being more prepared for the fight." She finishes lamely before breaking eye contact awkwardly.

Leia smiles softly and gives Rey's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before releasing her.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Rey. You are not a Jedi yet and even the great Luke Skywalker would occasionally be taken by surprise." She says as she gives Rey one last smile and walks away.

Rey gives Leia a small smile back as she watches her go, wondering again, how Kylo can possibly be her son. Suddenly, an idea strikes, and Rey strengthens her resolve as she quickly jumps up, hands back her meal tray with a quick thanks and rushes to her room.

Rey practically jumps onto her bed and hurriedly clears her mind before reaching out once more to Kylo's mind.

She feels him pushing back against her and Rey grits her teeth and pushes back harder.

 _ **BEN!**_

She screams into his mind and she feels his barriers falter at the sound of his childhood name.

Rey smirks to herself as she pushes into his mind fully.

He is standing opposite her in his room when she manages to see him clearly and she grins at him.

 _I thought that might put a chink that dark armour of yours._

Kylo seethes more and glares at her.

 _Congratulations, you are here. What do you want?_

Rey moves to take up his usual place on the bed and leans back as she answers.

 _We have an arrangement and you have been shutting me out. We both need this time to function in the daytime and you need this as much as I do._

Rey watches Kylo's internal struggle under her lashes but stays silent.

After a long period of thinking, Kylo walks over to the edge of the bed to stand over her.

Rey opens her eyes and looks up into Kylo's handsome face in question.

 _Move over_.

He says simply, motioning with his chin, before sitting down next to Rey. He lifts his black-clad legs up onto the bed next to hers and adopts a relaxed position as he turns his face towards hers.

 _Now what, Scavenger?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok so I can't sleep and my house looks like a tornado went through it. But here's another chapter! I really love these two being lazy and comfortable with each other. Review, review review pleeeease!**

Rey and Kylo fall back into a comfortable routine of visits with each other, alternating between their rooms as backdrop. They begin interacting more as well, becoming more familiar with each other and abiding by an unspoken moratorium on the topic of politics.

Rey trains, meditates or asks Kylo questions, trying to understand how he went from light to dark and Kylo does work on his console or sometimes reads to Rey about far away galaxies and systems.

Several months of their new found familiarity makes them both very relaxed in each other's company and they both look forward to their nights together.

One such night, Rey is training with her practice-saber in Kylo's room as he silently reads about historical military tactics. Her concentration is all on her training as she attacks the same spot from several different stances. Hair thrown up in a single bun, she is wearing a loose-fitting tunic and short-pants as she moves with purpose.

They have long discovered that they can't touch anything except each other while they are connected but the more they interact, the more they can see of the other's surroundings.

Rey is focusing on destroying the light fixture on his wall with precise moves as her practice-saber flies right through the offending fixture.

 _You're dropping your shoulder._

She hears him comment from his place on the bed and Rey turns to find Kylo, book closed in his lap, watching her intently and had clearly been doing so for quite some time.

Rey finds it difficult to imagine this man as the tyrannical overlord of the First Order. He's leaning against the wall with his arm behind his head to cushion it, his long legs are stretched out on the bed. He has lost a few layers of black clothing and is in only loose black pants, a dark, fitted vest and black arm wraps.

 _I am not._

Rey retorts indignantly as she turns back on him again and takes another swing.

 _You did it again._

Rey doesn't even turn to him his time and just rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, on her next swing, there is a something blocking her practise-saber and she spins to find Kylo standing beside her with an intent expression and a practise-saber of his own in his hands.

Rey is hesitant to engage with Kylo and her saber drops slightly as she steps back and thinks. Kylo steps forward as she retreats and taps her saber with his own before he takes another defensive stance.

After a moment of consideration, Rey raises her saber and takes an offensive stance with a small smile.

They end up sparring for hours that night and what Kylo began with the intent of taking a teaching role with Rey, ends with the two of them in a fairly even match.

Both nearly gasping for breath, Rey is flung against Kylo's bed and she puts her hand up to send Kylo flying across the room and into the opposite wall.

 _Oops. Maybe that's enough for tonight._

Rey comments as she watches Kylo stand up, brush himself off and turn to look behind him at the dent he left in the wall. He looks over at Rey with a huge smirk on his face.

Rey finds herself smirking back at him while he walks to her and drops to the bed, lying beside her.

 _I will have to come up with plausible explanation for the damage, but if you tell no one, I will concede defeat for tonight._

Rey laughs out loud as she puts down her practise-saber and scoots over to give him more room at the other end of his bed. Kylo chuckles when Rey leans back and throws her legs over his as they cool down and relax.

Rey tries not to notice the way his smile makes Kylo look like a completely different person… and a rather attractive person. She finds herself looking long at the man she has draped herself over; his chest is heaving as he slicks back his silky dark hair. She can see beads of sweat trickling down his neck and disappearing under his open vest and Rey finds herself thinking way too hard about what is under that vest.

Rey knows the moment her thoughts seep through their connection to his mind; Kylo's head snaps up and his big dark eyes search hers in surprise.

Rey bows her head to hide her rather embarrassing blush as she launches herself off the bed and starts stretching.

 _I better get going. I will need to use the fresher before sleep and I am worn out._

Without looking back at him, Rey closes her eyes to break the connection.

 _Good night, Ben._

She says before she thinks it through and is left standing alone in her room, cringing at her slip.

 _Good night, Scavenger._

Rey smiles and starts stripping off her clothes on the way to the fresher.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I really need to get some sleep. I apologize if anything in here doesn't make sense.**

 **Also, It might be confusing but if its in Rey's perspective, she calls Kylo, Ben. Flip side is that he sees himself as Kylo, so when it's his perspective… you get the gist of it, I'm sure. Enjoy! And let me know if you are enjoying the story!**

Kylo rises from his bed and decides that he probably needs a shower after sparring and starts unravelling his layers of black absentmindedly as he ponders Rey's visit.

When he joined her on the bed, he was hit with a sudden strong feeling of attraction from Rey's side of their bond and it had staggered him for a moment. She clearly had not meant to project that emotion to him and he saw a glimpse of the panic on her face as she bolted to her feet and made a hasty exit.

Kylo takes off his fitted boxers and grabs a towel off the shelf as he wonders what other thoughts Rey has been hiding from him. He finds himself smiling at that thought as he flips on the hot water but then he pauses and his smile falters.

Why am I so pleased that she finds me attractive?

It takes Kylo only a second to arrive at the only conclusion. With a vision of Rey in his mind, he admits to himself that he is very attracted to her as well.

Well, kriff. That complicates things.

Kylo doesn't see Rey again for a few days until she opens the connection and he finds himself in her room. There is only a moment of awkwardness between them until he holds up a book on ocean life in the Nebular system and silently lies down on her bed to stretch out.

Rey follows him to stand at the edge of her bed, uncertainly.

Kylo doesn't even look up at her face before he darts a hand out to grab Rey's wrist and yank her down onto the bed beside him. He feels her surprise and then amusement at his antics as she wriggles to get comfortable on the small bed. Kylo leans against the corner of the wall and lets Rey have the pillow as he opens the book and starts reading to her about amazing oceans and islands.

Rey is relieved that Ben glosses over the awkwardness that she caused the last time they met. She settles in after a long, tiring day of fighting with rusty bolts and holding up heavy hyperdrives to replace said bolts. It feels so good to just lie next to Ben and listen to the low timbre of his voice as he reads to her about places and things she has only dreamt of seeing.

She is already half asleep when she snuggles in closer to Ben and rests her head on his chest to hear the soft rumble of his voice in his chest.

Rey's eyes are closed, and her breathing is evening out as Kylo decides to stop reading. She must be exhausted, he realizes and then starts, half-heartedly, wondering how he will extricate himself from her without waking her up. Kylo is distracted by looking down at the beautiful woman sleeping on his chest and he lightly moves a few strands of hair from her face before leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, not to break their connection, but to feel it.

While Rey sleeps, she starts thrashing a bit. Concerned, Kylo follows their force-bond into her mind and becomes an observer in her nightmare.

It's the same horrible dream every night and Rey hates it.

She is back on Jakku and all alone, waiting for a family that has long abandoned her. She goes about her day, scavenging and selling what she finds but the potions for her scraps dwindle with every trade and it happens over and over until she is starving and desperate.

The slave traders arrive on Jakku and she crawls to the settlement to throw herself at their mercy.

They stand over her, joking about the Hutt's always looking for a few human slaves for their party barge and Rey feels her soul shrivelling inside her chest.

Before the nightmare really gets going, Rey hears a soothing voice telling her that its not real and that this could never happen to her.

The voice would not allow it.

 _You are safe, Rey. Dream of oceans and islands._

And suddenly she is far away from Jakku and the slave traders. She is warm, safe and looking out over an endless sparkling ocean, surrounded by snow-capped mountains and lush forest.

Rey breathes in deeply and then turns to the man standing beside her. He takes her hand in his and stands silently next to her as she breathes in the smell of the ocean and forest.

In their sleep, Rey reaches for Ben's hand and he threads his fingers through hers as they drift together in a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to all lovely reviewers! You give me inspiration and motivation! Thank you thank you thank you! You keep up the reviews, and I'll keep up the writing!**

Rey wakes the next morning alone but content with a secret smile on her lips as she sleepily snuggles into her pillow.

Tearing herself from the refuge of her bed and the comforting memories it holds, Rey gets up and dresses for the day. She spends the entire day trying to replace a suppression system on a landspeeder and gets back to her room late and exhausted again.

She smiles into her pillow when she feels the pressure of Ben's mind on hers and she sits up to let the connection flow between them.

 _Good evening, Rey._

Ben says as his forms solidifies in front of her. Rey smiles at him as she goes about getting comfortable in her bed.

 _Hey, Ben._

Rey mumbles sleepily at him and although the name she uses for him makes him twitch, he says nothing as he sits on the edge of her bed and turns his torso to face her.

 _Long day?_

He asks and Rey nods with her eyes almost closed again.

 _Bloody suppression system didn't want to budge and then the new one needed a retrofit._

She says, partially muffled by the pillow she is collapsing into. Kylo stands again with a smirk.

 _I will leave you to get some rest, then._

But as he prepares to close the force-bond, he sees Rey's hand reach out in his direction. Kylo pauses and then places his hand inside hers. Rey, eyes still closed, slowly pulls Kylo closer until he has to kneel on the bed beside her.

He chuckles low as he releases her only long enough to settle himself in beside Rey and she turns automatically to cuddle into his chest with a contented sigh. Kylo wraps his arm around her and closes his eyes as they breathe each other in and drift off to sleep.

Almost an hour later, Rey and Kylo are jolted awake by a pounding on her door and Rey jumps at the sound of General Organa's voice on the other side of the door.

"Rey, Rey! We need to move. The First Order is coming, and we need to evacuate!"

Rey is frozen, staring at the door and then her head snaps around to see the almost devastated look on Kylo's face as he hears his mother's voice through Rey's mind. Rey can feel him shoving aside his conflicted feelings as he gives Rey one last apologetic glance and closes their connection, fading from her view.

Rey has no time to process what is happening around her as she races across the room to grab her small bag of belongings and then opens the door to join Leia, running to the ships. As she boards a ship and the ramp starts closing, she feels Ben's mind touch hers for only a moment.

 _I have bought you a few minutes. Let me know when you are safe._

Rey closes her eyes for a moment and sends back her thanks before turning to Leia to ask where they are going. Rey is not ready for the expression of deep concern and shock, etched across the General's face.

She leans in close to Rey and talks in a hushed tone.

"I cannot wield the force as my brother does but I can sense it, Rey. I felt another presence through the force just now."

Rey's mouth drops open and her eyes go wide, causing Leia's eyes to narrow in her direction.

"Your connection to my son is still working." She says finally and anything Rey was about to say, dies in her throat.

Leia suddenly darts a glance around at the packed ship and then looks back at Rey with an expression that says, very clearly, that they will discuss this further, after the current crisis has passed.

Rey, desperate to acknowledge that she is not a traitor to the rebellion, steps in closer to face the General and whispers.

"He was just as shocked by this attack as I was. He is delaying it as long as he can so we can get away."

Holding the General's eyes, Rey silently begs for her to believe the words.

Leia stares back at Rey for a long moment before giving her a solitary nod and looking away to concentrate on the evacuation.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kylo stands on the bridge of a star destroyer, looking every bit the Supreme Leader, but he cannot stall any longer. He gives the order to fire at will on the Rebel base and then watches General Hux's face light up with pleasure as the explosions begin. Cold sweat drips down Kylo's back as he prays to any and all gods in the galaxy that Rey got away in time. The only thing keeping Kylo calm is the certainty that he would know if anything had happened to Rey. He's not sure that he could keep the worry and fear from his face at this moment and is relieved for the forethought of grabbing his old helmet on the way out of his room as the mask that hides his face from everyone on the bridge.

As Hux cheers over the destruction of the base, without a word, Kylo turns with a swish of his long cape and marches off the bridge, straight to his quarters. He rips the mask from his head the second the door of his room closes and squeezes his eyes shut, searching frantically for Rey. He lets out a long breath that he was not aware he was holding when he finds her mind anxious but very much alive.

 _I'm alright, Ben. We all are. Thanks to you._

The tightness in his chest loosens slightly at the touch of her mind.

 _Come to me when you are alone._

He sends the words through the connection and he feels Rey's smile in return.

 _Of course._

Kylo slumps down against the back of his door with relief.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Again, reviewers, you all rock my tiny slice of the world. Keep them coming, my lovelies.**

It takes almost a full day for the scattered ships of the resistance to meet at the agreed coordinates and Rey is impatient to get off the over-crowded ship and find a place to be alone with Ben.

Finally, they arrive at their new location and Rey stands waiting as the ramp lowers onto a cold, icy wasteland.

"Had to be an ice planet." She murmurs, unhappily as she starts walking towards the large, white metal hangar doors in front of them. Somewhere on the way, Leia walks up and places a hand on Rey's arm and Rey knows that, the promised talk would be happening immediately.

Leia nods and comments to several people on their hurried walk inside and straight to a make-shift office. The General pulls Rey inside before closing the door firmly and turning to look expectantly at Rey.

Unsure where exactly to start, Rey stands awkwardly, looking anywhere except at the General's face, like a guilty child.

"Your connection never went away after Snoke was killed, did it?" Leia asks after a while and Rey shakes her head slowly. Leia walks over to the desk covered in dust at the far side of the room and leans a hip against it.

"I have only one other question and it comes from the mother in me, not the General."

Rey finally looks up at Leia and waits.

"Is there any good left in him?"

The older woman seems to shrink into herself and places her hands over her face. Rey steps over takes one of Leia's hands in hers, pulling it away from her face. She offers Leia a small smile.

"I **know** there is."

She says with conviction and Leia pulls Rey in for a brief, but tight, embrace before releasing her and straightening her stance.

"Thank you." She says before turning towards her new office and assessing.

Rey backs out of the office and joins the crowd of people tentatively exploring the underground base and finding their own piece of it to claim.

Rey finds a small, cold room with a ragged cot set up in it. She will have to share the fresher down the hallway, but it is still more than she had on Jakku and she is thankful to have it.

She hurriedly closes the door to her new quarters and, upon seeing no lock for the door, Rey shoves her bag of belongings behind it. She sits down, cross-legged on the cot and closes her eyes, reaching out for Ben.

He is waiting for her and in a moment, he stands before her.

Rey smiles wide as she leaps off the bed and runs to Ben.

Kylo opens his arms to catch a running Rey as she launches herself at him and he holds her tightly as the aching, empty part of his chest starts to fill with her.

 _I had no idea that Hux had even discovered your location, I barely had time to—_

Rey cut off his explanations by stretching up on her toes and sliding her hands into his silky black hair to pull him down as she presses her lips against his.

Shock. Worry. Pleasure. Acceptance. Happiness. Balance. Wholeness.

So many emotions go through their bond in that moment and just as doubt starts to seep through from Rey's end of the connection, Kylo finally moves.

He grips her waist tighter and lifts her up slightly as he slants his mouth across hers. Rey presses herself to him as much as she can and Kylo holds her there as he deepens the kiss.

Kylo is drowning in Rey and he is more than happy to let it happen. He pushes away any thoughts of consequences as he slides his hands down her sides and around her hips to cup her bottom, lifting her closer to him as Rey wraps her legs around his hips.

Rey opens her mouth to run her tongue along the seam of Kylo's full lips and he opens for her instantly with a low moan.

Urgency building, Kylo turns and gently presses Rey's back against her door as he leans into her.

His lips never leave hers until there's a loud banging from the other side of the door and someone pushes against it. Kylo slams a hand against the door at the same time Rey uses the force to hold it closed.

With their breathing ragged, Kylo regrettably lowers Rey so she can put her feet on the floor as a voice calls out from the hallway.

"Rey? Hey, looks like we are doubling up on rooms around here. Poe said he didn't think you had a roomie yet."

Kylo is looking down at Rey's flushed face with intensity as he licks his lips unconsciously, causing her gaze to dart down to his lips as a pang of lust shoots through the force. Rey shakes her head to clear it and yells back to the woman on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute, Rose."

Kylo silently curses Rose but he backs away from Rey so she can adjust her clothing and shoot him an apologetic glance. He takes the hint and closes his eyes to sever their connection and in seconds, he is back in his room on the star destroyer.

Standing in the middle of his room, Kylo is lost in a haze of confusion and wanting.

An ominous thought creeps into his mind.

 _Everything is about to change._

Unsure if the thought is his own or if it came from Rey, Kylo sits down hard on his bed and lets out a frustrated breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So who liked the little Reylo moment in the last chapter?! I sure did. *squee***

Rey isn't sure when she'll ever be alone again.

Rose is a really great roommate and they are becoming fast friends, but Rey is getting jittery and anxious to see Ben again.

Even if they meet in his room on the star destroyer, Rey isn't entirely sure if her body is still visible here on the base or if she disappears completely. Either way, it would undoubtedly raise alarm in her new roommate.

Rey toys with the idea of asking the General for some alone time with Ben but dismisses it almost immediately as a terrible idea. She's moping as she walks down the long, cold hallway to the hangar to work on any ships or vehicles that need some attention.

Finn is walking towards her and Rey would normally be excited to see her best friend but today she just wants to hide and pout all day.

"Hey Rey. Haven't seen you in a while. How ya been?" Finn asks excitedly as he falls into step with her.

"I'm fine, Finn. Just tired and cranky, I guess." Rey mumbles as she walks.

Finn nods as solemnly as he can manage.

"I guess you must be bored around here after all the excitement a few months ago. But hey, you gotta be excited about the next provisions run, right?"

Rey stops walking to turn, narrowing her gaze at him.

"Provisions run? What run?" she asks, an idea forming quickly in her mind.

Finn looks at her, confused.

"The provisions run to Wapama station, planned for this afternoon. You aren't going?"

Rey's mind is racing as she turns back the way she came and veers towards the General's office. She absently yells back to her friend.

"I will be! Thanks Finn!"

Nearly breathless as she slides around the hallway corner, Rey almost runs smack into General Organa, standing, talking to one of her commanders.

"Sorry. Sorry. I can wait." Rey says quietly at their startled faces as she holds her hands behind her back and retreats a few steps.

After a few more words, the commanders leave and Leia looks over at Rey, motioning for her enter the office.

"Now, what has you moving at lightspeed, Rey?" Leia asks with an amused smirk as she takes her place in the command chair on the far side of the desk.

Rey drops into the facing chair and is talking fast.

"I want to be on that provisions run this afternoon." She has out of her mouth almost before she has sat down, and Leia raises an eyebrow at her.

"I suppose the team could use your help, but why do you seem so desperate to go?"

Rey opens her mouth a hesitates for half a moment.

"I'm just getting really bored, looking at these walls for the past couple weeks."

The statement is true but it's just not the main reason Rey wants to get off planet.

Rey is sure that Leia knows that she isn't telling the whole truth but the General obviously lets it slide as she nods.

"Very well, Rey. Report to Commander Oslic and tell him you have my authorization to accompany the away team today."

With that, Rey is jumping out of her chair and thanking Leia as she backs away down the hallway, planning a short stop in her room before running to the hangar.

Slamming the door to her room shut and pushing her back against it, Rey tugs on her side of the force-bond.

 _Are you alone?_

She can feel Ben hesitating and he doesn't answer immediately.

 _I can feel your impatience, but I am not alone._

 _Can you be alone later?_

She asks quickly, hoping.

 _Yes. Will I see you?_

Rey can feel his excitement rising and smiles to herself.

 _Yes. I don't know for how long though._

 _I will be waiting._

Rey closes down her side of the connection and tries to control the grin on her face as she reopens the door and walks as calmly as she can down the hallway to find the Commander in charge.

A few hours later Rey has been told by Commander Oslic that she can guard the ship until their return with provisions in about an hour. Rey readily agrees and assists them as they leave the ship. When the rebels are out of sight, Rey is running to the cargo bay to find a private corner and closing her eyes tight as she opens the connection to Ben.

As promised, Ben is waiting for her.

Rey opens her eyes and watches him form in front of her and is barely solid before she is throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace that he returns with just as much enthusiasm.

They both reach for each other at the same time and Ben crashes his full lips down on Rey's as they frantically try to get as close as possible.

Through the force-bond Rey cannot contain her excitement.

 _I missed you_.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo had been waiting impatiently in his room for hours and now he revels in Rey's presence. He leans into her as their kiss deepens and his hands start roaming, of their own accord, up and down Rey's ribcage.

When she tells him that she missed him, Kylo can't help but smile and it breaks their kiss for a moment.

"Someday, we need to do this in person." He says quickly before pulling a laughing Rey back to him so he can kiss along her jawline and down her neck.

Her laughter suddenly turns to a gasp and a small whimper, making Kylo's legs nearly go weak at the sound.

Rey is walking backwards, pulling him with her, towards the nearest surface, which happens to be a large cargo container in the corner of the bay.

Before they reach it, Kylo stoops to grasp Rey around the thighs and lifts her up to gently place her on the edge of the container. He steps between Rey's opened legs and caresses her jaw while nudging it upwards to give him access to her throat. Kylo trails tender kisses down Rey's neck, pausing to give a gentle suck over her pulse point.

Her loud moan causes Kylo's hands to grip her thigh tighter as Rey closes her eyes and tips her head back to give him better access. Kylo trails his fingers from Rey's jaw, down her throat to gently move aside the collar of her tunic; a path he follows with his mouth.

Rey's comm crackles to life suddenly and the voice of Commander Oslic has Rey pushing Kylo away from her and jumping down from the container to catch her breath.

"Rey, we will be back at the ship sooner than we thought. There is a dispute over price for the provisions and we need to contact the General to negotiate."

Kylo and Rey hold each other's eyes and struggle to control their breathing and concentrate on what the commander is saying.

Finally, Rey is composed enough to respond.

"Understood Commander."

Kylo straightens as he gains control over himself again and Rey sends him a longing look.

 _I thought we would have longer._

Kylo smirks at her and reaches out to touch her face again. Rey leans into his caress and sighs.

 _We will have to work something else out._

Rey's expression turns pouty.

 _The only other idea I had about—_

Her voice is cut off by the sound of a blaster being discharged.

Kylo spins around to see a rebel soldier staring straight at him with a terrified expression, pointing a blaster at him. He whips back around at the sound of Rey's breath catching and follows her gaze down to a growing red stain on her light tan tunic.

Kylo grabs for Rey's arms as she teeters on her feet. His anger and panic is almost palpable through the air as Kylo slips one arm around Rey's back and then sweeps the other under Rey's legs and holds her as he did at their very first meeting.

He turns with Rey in his arms to see the rest of the Rebel squad come running up behind their trigger-happy comrade.

Kylo, rage burning in his eyes, slowly places Rey on the floor and faces the Rebels with all their blasters pointed at him.

 _Ben._

Kylo hears Rey's plea in his mind but there is no stopping his rage now.

Throwing out his hand, Kylo tosses all the Rebels but one back through the air, until they hit the far side of the cargo bay and crumple into a heap. The soldier who shot Rey is frozen as Kylo reaches out with his other hand and slowly squeezes the man's throat until he is spasming and clawing at his own throat, several feet above the floor.

Kylo squeezes harder and harder until the man's neck breaks with a sickening crack. The man goes limp and falls to the floor as the other Rebels start regaining consciousness.

Kylo starts turning towards them when he feels something grab his leg. He looks down into the tear-streaked face of Rey and falls to his knees to cradle her face in his hands.

 _Rey, tell me where you are! What are your coordinates? I will have a squad dispatched in moments to find you._

Rey is blinking slowly, consciousness slipping away from her, as she tries to shake her head.

 _No, Ben. No._

And then Rey's eyes close and Kylo is jerked back through the force-bond to find himself kneeling on the floor of his room, covered in Rey's blood.

The entire star destroyer hears Kylo's roar of rage and frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry to leave you hanging on the last chapter. Life is intervening and making me be a functioning adult, so the writing is slowing down. But I WILL keep going. I hate unfinished stories.**

 **Enjoy! And review pretty pleeease with a wookie on top!**

The Rebel soldiers of the away team regain consciousness and Commander Oslic stands up, shaking his head to clear it.

He looks first at his dead comrade on the deck of the cargo bay and then over to where Rey is lying on the floor covered in blood. The Commander races over to her, barking orders to call for immediate medical assistance.

One soldier makes a dash for the ship's comms and another runs for the cockpit to start the ship and escape any possible threat from the First Order.

Commander Oslic holds pressure on Rey's wound as the ship takes off towards the Rebel base.

Medical droids and General Organa are waiting for them as they land inside the base hangar and as Rey is transferred to a stretcher and rushed to the infirmary, Leia grabs Commander Oslic's arm, pulling him to a stop.

"What happened out there? It was supposed to be a routine run."

Leia asks concernedly and the Commander runs an exasperated hand over his scraggly face.

"I don't know General. When I walked onto the ship, Rey was bleeding in the arms of Kylo Ren himself. He knocked out myself and the rest of the team except for Soldier Edwards, who must have been killed as Ren made his escape."

Leia's eyes widen as the Commander speaks but she says nothing until he is finished.

"When I came to, we got out of there before the troopers showed up to finish us off."

The General nods slowly, thinking.

"Well done Commander. I will go with Rey now. Hopefully she can fill in the details when she wakes up."

And with a terse nod, the Commander steps away to tend to his fallen soldier as General Organa walks towards the infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kylo joins him, General Hux is pacing the bridge of the star destroyer looking as pompous as usual and Kylo twitches with annoyance as he struggles to control his rage.

"Are you back with us, Supreme Leader?"

Hux asks sarcastically with a sneer and Kylo stops walking and simply glares at him with inhuman intensity until the weasel drops his gaze and wipes the smug look from his face.

Trying to garner some good favour, Hux starts babbling while darting his gaze around nervously.

"Well, you should be pleased to know that we are receiving intelligence about a Rebel incursion at the trading post of Wapama. Apparently, the Jedi girl who murdered Supreme Leader Snoke was injured."

Kylo, who had been ignoring Hux mostly, snaps his head back to him at the mention of Rey. Kylo grabs the coward by his collar, pulling him within inches of Kylo's face.

"How far is that trading post?"

He demands in a quiet but deadly voice.

Hux splutters around Kylo's grip on his throat but manages to speak.

"Only four parsecs away, Supreme Leader. It's in the Yeema system."

Kylo releases Hux as suddenly as he grabbed him and steps away, towards the giant armoured glass view screen in front of him.

"Take us there. I want the First Order's presence to be felt at every corner of that system."

Hux, still swallowing with a grimace and gingerly touching his bruised neck, stands a bit taller.

"Of course, Supreme Leader. It will be done at once."

Hux leans over and motions aggressively at a lower rank officer and the man starts running.

Kylo turns to leave the bridge and just as he passes General Hux, he hears the snideness back in the other man's voice.

"Shall I have new quarters made up for you, my lord? From what we all heard earlier, I have to assume your present quarters will be needing repairs."

Kylo doesn't even turn to face Hux when he responds.

"You can personally oversee that, General. Since you are so concerned."

Kylo doesn't see the smirk slide from Hux's face but he knows it's gone as he makes his dramatic exit; personnel jumping out of his path as he marches from the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rey?"

She can hear her name and struggles to get a grip on consciousness.

"Rey?"

Groggily, Rey tries to roll over but a jolt of searing pain stops her and she resettles onto her back.

"Ben?"

Rey calls out with her eyes still closed.

"It's Leia, Rey. Can you hear me?"

Rey tries to clear her head, but she's clearly been given something to dull the pain in her side and it is making her very drowsy.

"Leia?"

Rey manages to get out as her eyelids and mind flutter.

"Yes. Rey, did Ben do this to you?"

Rey is trying to concentrate but the events resulting in her injury come flooding back and a tear slides down her cheek.

"He was so angry. I felt it. So much rage."

Leia's face falls and she needs a fortifying breath to keep her composure.

"Then he is lost."

Rey hears Leia's broken words as unconsciousness claims her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Ok I have a rough idea where I wanna go with this, but the characters may have different ideas. We won't know until it's on *paper*. Hope you are all enjoying it! Let me knowwwww! Cheers.**

When Rey starts waking up with a clearer head, a few days later, it's to the feeling of tiny movements around her fingertips. Rey slowly opens her eyes to find Rose at the side of her hospital bed, hunched over Rey's right hand, putting some sort of blue paint on her fingernails.

"Rose?"

Rey grinds out with an unrecognizable gravelly voice and she watches Rose's head snap up in surprise. In a heartbeat, Rose's face lights up and she lunges forward to hug her friend.

"Rey! You're awake!"

After Rose jumps up and calls for a medical droid she hurries back to Rey's side.

"We were really worried about you there for a few days. How do you feel?"

She asks excitedly as the medical droids join them and start examining Rey's wound, making her flinch.

"Ouch. I feel alright, I suppose. Did you say that I have been out for days? What is happening? What have I missed?"

Rey gets a sinking feeling in her chest and that feeling triples in intensity when Rose responds.

"Don't worry, the entire base is on lockdown and you have been on constant guard. There is talk of pre-emptively moving locations again. If Kylo Ren can get to **you** then I guess we aren't as safe here as we thought."

Rose's expression saddens suddenly as Rey struggles against the rising panic in her chest.

"We had a resting ceremony for Edwards. He must have been so brave, trying to save you from Kylo Ren."

The panic threatening to overcome Rey is making the room spin and a medical droid places a metal hand on her chest to take Obs.

"You need to calm down to reduce your heart rate."

It drones on at her, but Rey ignores the droid and reaches a hand out for Rose.

"I need to speak to General Organa. Immediately."

She says to a confused Rose as the medical droid spouts more warnings to her.

"If you do not reduce your heart rate, a sedative will be administered."

Rey ignores the droid again and grips Rose's hand harder.

"Oh, okay. But the General isn't here. She's gone with Commander Oslic to scout another location."

Rey can feel her anxiety rising and suddenly feels a small pinch and a rush of fog over her mind.

Rey desperately grapples for Rose's hand as she feels consciousness slipping away again.

"I need to talk to Leia."

She manages to say before the world goes dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylo tries, for the hundredth time, to connect to Rey through the force-bond, but all he can feel is fog with flashes of pain. He felt a small episode of anxiety earlier, but it was quickly gone by the time he managed to get alone.

 _ **REY!**_

He shouts through their bond, but she does not respond and Kylo hangs his head as he sits on the edge of the bed in his new quarters.

He's lost her.

She's injured and in pain somewhere and it is all his fault.

He can't stop seeing the look of horror on her face when he killed the Rebel who shot her: he showed his rage and she was repulsed by it.

The temptation is there to, once again, ignite his lightsaber and lay waste to his surroundings, but Kylo tamps down on the urge this time.

The comm in his room suddenly buzzes and he absently answers it.

"Supreme Leader. We believe that we may have found the Rebels, sir. Your presence is requested on the bridge."

Kylo's punches the comm button with more force than necessary as his anger rises once again but a surge of panic rises with it.

Rey is on that base and he has no way to warn her of their discovery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey wakes again several hours later and, as she comes to, she immediately calls for Leia.

Finn races in from an outer room when he hears her voice and his expression of relief is almost comical.

"Rey! We weren't sure when you would wake up again."

He settles into the chair beside her bed and smiles widely.

"The General is still away. What do you need?"

With a grimace, Rey sits up, causing Finn to stand up in alarm and try to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa! Rey you need to rest and take it easy. You were skewered by a lightsaber. You need to stay in bed."

Rey is getting angry as she pushes back against Finn and manages to get her feet on the floor before grabbing at tubes and wires surrounding her and beginning to unattach them from her body.

"Rey!"

Finn shouts with concern as he flusters around trying to stop her, but Rey is determined.

"Finn! I **need** to speak with the General!"

She yells with an angry expression as she untangles herself and tentatively puts some weight on her legs. Finn holds up his hands to caution her and catch her if she falls.

"Okay, okay. We can get a transmission to the General. Just calm down and sit back down please."

He says warily and Rey sits back down on the bed as her legs give out.

"Fine. It needs to be as soon as possible though."

She tries to not seem as exhausted as she feels while the medical droids start rushing into the room in droves and she relents.

Finn backs out of the room slowly, worry etched over his face.

"I'll go find a comm so you can send that transmission. Just… stay there."

Rey falls back onto her pillow and juts out a hand as she uses the force to push all the droids back through the door of her medical bay and shuts it behind them.

She catches her breath for only a moment before closing her eyes and reaching out to find her end of the force-bond.

 _Ben!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Alright, lets get these crazy kids back together, shall we…**

Kylo is on the star destroyer bridge when he suddenly lurches forward and quickly presses a hand to his temple.

 _ **Ben!**_

Waves of pain, relief and panic wash over him as he tries to regain his composure as fast as he can. Thankfully, General Hux and all the officers around him are scurrying around excitedly at the prospect of crushing the remaining rebels.

"Inform me immediately when you have confirmation of the Rebel base, but do not engage until I give the order."

He spits out in Hux's direction before sweeping from the bridge and hurrying to his quarters. The door to his room is still closing as Kylo closes his eyes to contact Rey.

 _Rey! Are you alright?_

He feels her relief wash over him at their contact and it warms the place in his chest that has gone cold with her absence.

 _I will be. Why are you in a panic. I can feel it._

Kylo clenches his fists.

 _Hux thinks he has found your location. You need to get out of there. NOW! Can you move? If not, I will come get you myself._

He can feel her resolve strengthening.

 _How long do we have?_

She asks quickly.

 _Minutes. Rey, you have to run!_

Kylo knows she is moving now, and he marches out of his room and back to the bridge to stall Hux as long as he can.

Walking down several hallways and onto the bridge, Kylo stops dead at the resounding sound of Rey's voice over a comm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finn!"

Rey yells as she stumbles out of her room, clinging to the wall in the medical bay and Finn runs to catch her before she falls.

"Rey! What are you—"

"We need to evacuate. NOW! They know we're here. Finn, get everyone out!"

Rey pants as she sinks to the floor in his arms.

Finn starts yelling down the hallway for assistance and for someone to sound the alarm. He looks down at Rey with terror in his eyes.

Rey nods her head and pushes his hands away.

"I'll be fine. Go. You need to warn everyone and get them out. I will be right behind you."

Rey promises and Finn looks about to argue as he helps her to her feet again but then he nods to her and starts running down the hall.

Rey eyes the comm device that Finn dropped in the hallway and sinks back to the floor before dragging it closer to her. Tears start to slide down her cheeks as she presses several buttons on the device and then holds down the voice activation button on the side.

"My name is Rey… I killed Supreme Leader Snoke."

Rey lets go of the button for a moment so they don't hear her sob. She inhales deeply and retransmits.

"I want to surrender myself to the First Order."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylo is frozen to the spot as all faces on the bridge of the star destroyer turn to him.

He takes a moment to process Rey's transmission and realizes what she is doing; she is sacrificing herself, so the rest of the Rebels have time to get away.

Reasserting his Supreme Leader façade, Kylo strides towards General Hux, who is watching him expectantly.

"You may negotiate for the surrender of the girl, General."

Kylo says calmly as his mind screams at Rey through the bond.

 _ **What are you doing?!**_

Rey sends back a feeling of resignation.

 _Saving my friends._

Kylo walks over to stand beside General Hux and grabs his attention.

"I want her taken alive and unharmed, Hux. Do not disappoint me."

And with that direct order, Kylo retreats from the bridge once more.

 _I can only provide very limited protection for you on this ship, Rey. Everyone aboard will be demanding your blood._

Kylo says to Rey, a desperation surrounding his words.

 _I understand, Ben. But I have no other choice. I'm sorry._

Kylo swallows hard around the lump forming in his throat.

 _Rey, be careful._

 _I will._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Just a short chapter to keep you guys interested. Working on a much longer chapter for the next one. Hopefully its worth the wait! Enjoy!**

Rey is sitting peacefully in the hangar of the deserted Rebel base as she watches her friends and allies board the last of the transport ships and speed away to the far side of the planet.

The plan is to fly low, avoiding the scanners of the star destroyer above them, and hide on the dark side of the planet until the First Order has passed.

Finn was so angry with her for surrendering herself, but he hugged her anyway before he boarded his transport.

So now Rey sits, waiting on top of the broken landspeeder that she's been repairing, for the First Order to come and collect her. She doesn't wait long and she straightens and nervously watches the black command shuttle lower down in front of the massive open hangar doors.

Holding her injured side, Rey hops down from the landspeeder as carefully as she can.

She's hoping to see Ben walk down the ramp towards her but instead she sees a tall, red-haired man with a triumphant sneer.

Stormtroopers file into the base to search, but Rey knows they'll find no one. A small squad of troopers surround Rey as the red-haired officer swaggers close enough to tower over her.

"You must be the Rebel causing so much trouble. I am General Hux." He says, his sneer deepening enough to disfigure his face.

Rey stays silent and casts her eyes down.

A trooper comes running up to Hux to report.

"The base is empty, sir."

Hux nods to the trooper without looking at him.

"Good. Take the prisoner into custody and don't take your eyes off her. She is more dangerous than she seems. We will leave it to our _new_ Supreme Leader to deal with her."

And with that threat in the air, Hux whips around and marches back to the shuttle without another word.

Rey is placed in restraints and pushed, at blaster-point, towards the shuttle.

She closes her eyes for a moment as she walks.

 _I'm on my way, Ben._

Kylo stands at attention, waiting as the command shuttle lands on the flight deck of the star destroyer. He tries to look as composed and imposing as he can manage while his entire being is telling him to run to Rey and hold her…

… and shake her until some sense trickles in.

He watches the squad of stormtroopers escort Rey down the ramp of the shuttle and bring her before him. Rey is holding his eyes as she walks towards him and from anyone else's perspective, it appears that they are glaring at one another with nothing but hatred.

 _Are you alright?_

Kylo asks through the force as he stares down the prisoner. He can feel her fear, but it is mingled with relief at seeing him. Rey lets all her fear show in her face as she answers him.

 _My blaster wound may have opened up a bit, but I am otherwise fine._

"Take the prisoner to the interrogation room. I will be in shortly."

And with that, Kylo dismisses both Rey and her guards while sending her one last thought.

 _There are cameras in the interrogation room but no sound. We can talk but we will have to act as enemies._

Amusement trickles into Kylo's mind with Rey's thoughts.

 _I think we can make it convincing._

As Kylo marches down a dark hallway, he ducks his head to cover a momentary smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Whew! Ok Wow. This one is a bit longer and I had to cut it into two parts in the end. No idea where I'm going from here but hoping I can give the story a decent turn and then ending… eventually. WOO!**

Rey notes that the interrogation room she is escorted to is very similar to the one that Ben had placed her in after their first meeting. Her anxiousness to see Ben again can easily be seen as nervousness on her face, so she doesn't try to hide it while she raises an eyebrow at the surveillance camera in the room.

Finally, after waiting for almost an hour, strapped to the uncomfortable chair, the door of the interrogation room slides smoothly open and Ben enters. His very presence fills the small space as he dismisses the guards and they jump to do his bidding.

And now Rey and Ben are alone, with the exception of the camera in the upper corner of the ceiling, pointed at her face.

Let the show begin.

Ben stands staring at Rey, appearing to intimidate her as he turns his back to the surveillance camera. He looks at her face and she can see the corner of his mouth turn up until his eyes drop to her wounded side where a small red spot has started to bloom.

Ben steps closer to her and turns so his hand is hidden from the camera as he gently touches her side above her wound.

Rey pretends that she is in pain for a moment and cringes.

"I will make sure you get this redressed."

Ben says softly before moving his hand over to caress the skin just above the restraint on her wrist as he leans in close to her face.

The effect of Ben's touch is making Rey's fearful act easier as her heart rate climbs.

"So, what do we do now?"

Ben looks away from her to think as his secret words send a thrill up her spine.

"We keep up the act for a few more minutes and then I make everyone think that I am escorting you to a holding cell, when I take you to my quarters."

Rey's throat goes dry and she swallows as she looks up into Ben's fiery eyes.

"I really like that plan."

She says with an added glare in his direction, for effect.

Ben smirks at her and then schools his face again.

"Pretend that this hurts." He directs as he leans in and raises his hand to hover over her temple.

Rey screws up her face as she pretends that Ben is using the force to cause her pain and after a few moments, Ben lowers his hand and Rey stops silently screaming.

Ben straightens his stance and strides a few steps away from her.

"I will send in the guards who will take you to your cell." He says with one last smirk and then he turns to make his exit.

The guards re-enter the interrogation room as Ben leaves and they open Rey's restraints as they roughly push her from the room.

As the group turn down the hallway, she assumes towards the prison level, Ben is waiting for them, casually leaning against the wall. He pushes away from the wall and waves a hand through the air in their direction making the troopers freeze.

"You have escorted the prisoner to her cell and you will let no one enter without my direct order."

Ben holds out his other hand for Rey and she takes a tentative step away from the stormtroopers as they repeat Ben's words back to him.

"Sir, we have escorted the prisoner to her cell and will not let anyone enter without your direct order."

The troopers all salute Ben and then continue marching down the hallway, leaving Rey alone with Ben. She looks up into his amused eyes as Rey takes his hand and Ben pulls her the other way down the hallway. A few minutes of sneaking through hallways, a couple more mind tricks and Ben is pulling Rey through a doorway, and into his arms.

He cradles her face with his warm, gloved hands and kisses her fast and hard before pulling back again to look into her eyes with concern.

"You're sure, you're alright?"

He lightly runs his gaze and his hands over her to check for himself.

"I'll be fine, Ben. I just can't believe I'm here. With you."

Rey says nervously and feels another thrill run through her as Ben smiles warmly down at her.

"There are so many things that could, and probably will, go wrong with your being here, but right now, it just really feels so incredible."

Ben leans down and places a light kiss to her lips.

"How long do we have?"

Rey asks suddenly and Ben quirks his head at her curiously.

"A few hours at least. Why?"

Rey blushes slightly as her eyes slide towards around his hulking frame to the shower she can see through the open washroom door in his room.

"I haven't had the chance to use a fresher for days now."

Ben grins as he turns and guides her, by the hand, towards the shower. He pauses to grab her a towel and hands it to her before taking a step backwards out of the room.

"I'm afraid you will have to put the same clothes back on afterwards, to keep up our ruse."

Rey nods as he closes the door behind him and then she turns to the shower as she quickly starts stripping off her clothes. She manages to work out how the shower works and though, she would love to relish her very first real shower with water, Rey is anxious to get back to Ben.

Rey cleans herself as quickly as she can and steps out of the shower to wrap the soft, dark towel around herself. She looks down at her pile of dirty clothes and then smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Well, if you're here for the smut, here it is. If not, you might want to skip the next chapter… or two… Enjoy! Pleeeeeeeease review.**

Kylo has shed his gloves and cape and is pacing around his room trying to distract himself from mental images of Rey naked under his shower. He checks and re-checks the prisoner logs on his command console to make sure the entire ship thinks that Rey is in her cell and then resumes pacing until he hears the whoosh of the door opening.

Kylo's heart nearly stops and his mouth drops open slightly as he takes in the sight of Rey standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but his black towel and beautiful smile. Her hair is wet and streaming down her back and he watches her cheeks darken at her own boldness.

He licks his lips and swallows with difficulty as Rey takes a step towards him.

Kylo takes two long strides and slides his arms around Rey as she reaches up for him.

Their lips meet in a clash and, mindful of her injury, Kylo gently turns Rey so he can walk her backwards towards his neatly made bed. Rey is pulling him closer as they both move in sync and their kiss deepens.

Rey is sliding her hands down Kylo's chest, popping open any buttons she finds until they stop, just short of his bed and she slips her fingers underneath his shirt to push it off his shoulders and it drops to the floor.

The feeling of Rey undressing him is beyond anything he has ever felt through the force or otherwise and Kylo can feel his control slipping as he fists his hands in the towel covering the rest of Rey.

Having gotten Ben's shirt off, Rey slides her hands over his hard chest and suppresses a moan as she slips her tongue along his soft lips. Her heart is pounding in her chest at the sensation of him under her fingers and she can't help but rush to get him out of all that black clothing so she can touch every inch of him.

As she reaches for button of his pants, Rey is suddenly lifted off her feet and smoothly laid down on Ben's bed. He breaks their kiss to lean back slightly and rake his gaze over her as he holds both sides of her towel and then looks up at her with a question in his dark eyes.

Rey practically screams back at him through their force-bond.

 _YES!_

Ben smirks up at Rey and she has a sudden crazy urge to kiss both of the sexy dimples on his face that no one ever sees. When Ben slowly peels away the towel from her body, Rey completely loses track of her thoughts, as an overwhelming feeling of lust washes over her through the force.

He hasn't even touched her yet and Kylo can feel the world slipping away. He has never seen anything more gorgeous than Rey naked and splayed out before him on his bed. Her eyes are heavy lidded as she watches him and suddenly Kylo is sure he doesn't deserve this; doesn't deserve **her**.

Rey sits up instantly when she feels his thoughts turning. She grimaces for a second at the shot of pain from her side but grabs his face in her hands and kisses him deeply.

 _Focus, Ben._

Kylo can't help but chuckle at Rey's unspoken order and decides that this is probably not the time for personal reflection. He puts an arm around Rey's back and lies her down once more as he moves his kisses from her lips to her throat, one arm supporting his weight, so as not to press on her injured side.

With the reminder of her wound, Kylo leans back on his heels and uses the force to summon the bandages from the table across the room he had put aside for her. Rey smiles and turns on her side to give him better access to her injury as he tenderly wraps it in a clean bandage.

When he's finished, Kylo kisses a wet trail down Rey's throat to her chest, where he can feel her breath catch in anticipation. He takes a much-needed fortifying breath and lifts his fingers to feather them down Rey's chest and over one pert breast as he looks up to watch her reaction.

Rey's eyes are shut tight as she arches up against his touch and her mouth parts with a low moan, causing Kylo to swallow down his lust again. Kneeling between Rey's open legs, Kylo leans forward to taste her other breast for a moment before moving to the centre of her chest and kissing down to her navel.

He kicks off his leather boots as he shifts himself down Rey's body, glancing up periodically to gauge her reaction.

"Ben…"

Rey moans as he moves lower still on her abdomen, finally reaching his destination. Kylo slips his arms underneath Rey's thighs to pull her closer to him but looks up in question at Rey's sudden thoughts of panic.

Rey's eyes are full of worry and her face flushes as she tries to sort her thoughts.

"I've never…, I mean, No one has ever…"

She stutters and Kylo relaxes as he grins up at her with genuine happiness at being the first one to give her this.

"Tell me if it's too much." He says, holding Rey's eyes as he lowers his mouth to the inside of Rey's thigh and strings a series of kisses upwards.

Rey arches off the bed suddenly and ignores the jolt of pain in her side and she focuses on Ben and the sensations his mouth is creating inside her. She fleetingly wonders why she has never done this with anyone before and feels Ben pause to chuckle against her before returning to his task.

His tongue slides up and down and over her, making her pant with need before he takes her apex into his mouth and sucks gently.

Rey moans loudly and shifts restlessly under him.

She can feel a wonderful pressure start to build in her belly and Rey reaches out to fist one hand in the bed sheets and the other she threads through Ben's dark locks.

As the intensity of Ben's ministrations rises, Rey can feel her breathing starting to catch and the pressure building to almost intolerable levels.

 _Let go, Rey. Unravel for me._

She hears in her mind as she feels her body lose itself and she muffles her voice in his pillow as she screams Ben's name over and over as she falls.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N *fans self* whew! More? lol**

Echoes of sensation ripple through the force into Kylo's mind as he gentles his movements and finally moves his kisses back up over Rey's stomach, across her chest, and up her neck to smile down at her. Her eyes are glassy and her breathing is laboured as she struggles to regain her compose and Kylo can't help the feeling of pride in his chest.

"Mmmm you **should** be proud."

Rey purrs up at him and Kylo laughs out loud as she reaches up and wraps her hands around the back of his neck to pull him down for a deep kiss.

Kylo would have been content with Rey's pleasure alone but as he feels her curious hands start to roam down over his chest, stoking his smouldering lust. He stills her hands with his own and breaks their kiss to look down at her with a smirk.

"We don't need to do this, Rey. I don't want your injury to open up again."

He says as he rests his weight on his forearms on either side of her face and places soft kisses all over her. Rey grins and shoves at his shoulder to carefully roll him onto his back as she sits up and straddles his hips.

She smiles down at him and Kylo feels a pang of something neither of them are ready to explore when he smiles back.

"I will be careful. But we are sneaking around on a ship full of soldiers who would kill us both if they discovered us, so I plan to make the most of the time we have."

Kylo acknowledges her point by sitting up to kiss her suddenly and Rey melts into him. She moves her hips a fraction and he lets out a surprised hiss as he lays back down and grips Rey's hips.

Looking up at the naked goddess on top of him, he completely forgets his entire argument against doing this.

"You are very over-dressed, Supreme Leader."

Rey teases as she scoots backwards to attack the opening of his pants, brushing the backs of her fingers against him as she does.

Rey watches Ben's eyes close, take in a huge breath through his nose and she smirks. She can think of nothing she would rather be doing right now and no one she would rather be doing it with.

She backs off the bed, standing slowly to pull off the rest of Ben's clothing and then bites her bottom lip as she looks him over.

Ben raises his arms over his head and watches Rey as she studies him.

 _Focus, Rey._

He sends through their bond and they both smother a laugh as Rey steps forward and places her hands on the bed, on either side of Ben's legs. He looks down at her and quirks his head with a curious expression before Rey starts crawling up over his body.

"Did the big, scary Kylo Ren just make a joke?"

She asks with a laugh and then watches as Ben actually blushes slightly.

Rey pauses her forward crawl over Ben's rather impressive man parts and she watches his eyes flash quickly. She can see Ben's chest heaving as she leans down to have a quick taste of him.

Ben gasps loudly, making a shot of diluted lust run through her mind and Rey moans around him.

Rey knows exactly what she wants and she releases Ben from her mouth before she continues crawling up his body. He softly moans her name and grips her tight at the same time she reaches for him. She rocks her hips against him and relishes the amazing sensation of her skin against his.

Nothing in her life has ever felt so good or so right.

Ben sits up to wrap one strong arm around her back and the other hand to her hip, helping her move against him as he claims her lips again in a slow, deep kiss.

Rey rests one arm over Ben's shoulders as she slowly slides herself over him, again and again. After a few minutes, Rey reaches down between their bodies and grips Ben to position him as she moves forward with purpose, impaling herself on him.

Breaking their kiss, Ben holds Rey tenderly and gives her complete control over him for a few moments.

Completeness.

That's the feeling broadcasting from both sides of the force-bond as Rey pushes the rest of her weight down to fully surround Ben.

Sliding her fingers, back into Ben's silky hair, Rey looks into his dark eyes and starts moving.

Kylo struggles to keep his eyes open when Rey starts moving over him; he wants to burn this image into his memory forever.

When her movements start quickening, he sees her flinch slightly and he reaches up to tilt her face down for a sweet kiss before holding her tightly and flipping them both over until she is under him again.

Rey adjusts herself quickly to their new position and wraps her legs around Kylo's waist as he pushes forward within her, making her sigh with pleasure. Kylo thrusts harder and Rey moans, digging her fingernails into his bicep and shoulder as she feels herself losing control.

Making certain that he's not hurting her, Kylo starts moving harder and faster. He can feel himself starting towards his end and looks down at Rey: eyes closed, and head thrown back in ecstasy.

Quickening his pace and dropping his forehead to her shoulder, Kylo gently bites down onto the skin of Rey's neck as he reaches down with one hand to press against her apex. Rey stiffens in his arms and screams out his name as she reaches her peak and Kylo pushes into her twice more before roaring her name into her soft skin and emptying himself inside her.

As their breathing starts to even out, Kylo looks down at Rey and the beautiful smile on her face sets off a thought that he couldn't hide from her if he had tried.

He watches her eyes go wide and her mouth drop open for a moment as she gets his stray thought and Kylo dives in to kiss her; to both distract Rey and to get in one last, deep, kiss before things get too serious between them.

Rey holds his face in her hands as Kylo starts to feel a responding thought trickling through the force.

Before he can process the thought from Rey, she pulls back from their kiss.

"I love you too, Ben."

She says suddenly and Kylo stares at her with an expression of disbelief.

Rey can't believe she said that.

She can't believe she **feels** that.

She can't believe that **he** feels that.

Suddenly, the world crashes down on her mind and she has a surreal moment.

 _I just told the Supreme Leader of the First Order that I love him._

Ben cracks a smirk at that.

 _Yes, you did._

Rey's mind shoots sideways and her eyes get wider.

 _I just had_ _ **sex**_ _with the Supreme Leader of the First Order._

Ben is starting to struggle against his laughter as he strokes Rey's hair.

 _Yes, you did that too._

Finally, a smirk starts to creep up Rey's face.

 _I just had really, really,_ _ **great**_ _sex with the Supreme Leader of the First Order._

Ben laughs out loud and kisses Rey again, playfully.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Ok ok back to some plotline for a while. Just a short one since my life is starting to intrude on my writing. Pleeeeeease reviewwwww**

Kylo is almost drifting to sleep with Rey curled up in his arms beside him in his huge, plush bed.

He is desperately trying to hold on to the feeling of content completeness, but he can feel the outside world starting to trickle in. Rey shifts in his arms and he opens his eyes to find her looking at him with a regretful expression as she dances her fingers over his hard chest.

"What's wrong?"

He asks as he tenderly runs his index finger across her cheek and then over her bottom lip, watching his progress with lustful interest.

"We need to get me to that prison cell."

She says and Kylo grudgingly admits to himself that they shouldn't delay the inevitable too much longer. He carefully pushes her onto her back and rolls halfway over her to kiss her deeply again; trying to ignore their worries for a few more, fleeting moments.

Rey returns his kiss with enthusiasm before pulling away and backing off the bed with a sad smile.

He watches her stand and walk back to the washroom to collect her clothing as he sits up on the edge of the bed with a big sigh and he scrubs a hand over his face. Kylo makes no move towards retrieving his scattered clothing from the floor but just sits and watches Rey as she gets dressed.

She walks back to him as she pulls on her clothing and then, noticing his sad stare, climbs back onto his lap and tilts his head back to kiss him.

"We will do this again. I promise."

She says and, despite himself, Kylo smirks up at her.

Rey has to keep getting ready to go to her prison cell before she gives in to her desires and climbs back into Ben's bed and refuses to leave. She climbs off Ben's lap and tears her gaze away from his rather amazing body as she sighs again.

It is an extremely tempting idea though.

With an exaggerated growl at herself, Rey jerkily continues pulling on her clothes.

Suddenly, Ben gets up and starts looking around for his clothes and Rey averts her eyes to keep her concentration.

After a few minutes and a few more longing looks across the room, they are both dressed and Rey steps towards the door. Ben grabs her wrist and gently pulls her back into his arms to kiss her madly.

Ben releases her when Rey is completely breathless and she watches his 'Kylo Ren' façade slide back into place, with a pang of sadness.

Then she is taking his hand and following him out the door.

They make their way to the prison level with minimal trouble thanks to Ben's mind tricks.

Rey waits behind him as he opens the door to her cell and she feels her stomach drop slightly at the thought of him leaving her here alone.

Ben guides her by the hand, into the cell and releases her.

 _I will be only a thought away. No one is allowed to enter this room without my permission and if anyone does, tell me immediately._

Rey nods sadly at Ben and she watches him swallow slowly as his gaze drops to her mouth.

Suddenly, Ben spins on his foot and sweeps out of her cell, the door closing with a click behind him.

 _This is only very temporary. We'll make a plan._

Rey closes her eyes and listens to his voice inside her head.

 _Well, I have nothing else to do tonight. Unless you decide that your bed is too big for just you._

She can feel his smile and laughs when he starts to consider it.

 _Good night, Ben._

 _Good night, Rey._


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Kylo is very tired from plotting with Rey… amongst other things.

He still hasn't come up with a full plan to get Rey off the Star Destroyer but he is eager to run a few more ideas by her.

Hux is boring him with his lack of news and Kylo interrupts his prattling on as they stand surveying the space before them, on the bridge.

"Have the prisoner brought back to the interrogation room within the hour. There is more to glean from her."

He says and then turns his face away from Hux's disturbing eagerness.

"Of course, Supreme Leader."

Hux gives Kylo a strained bow and hurries away.

An hour later, Kylo enters the interrogation room and instantly freezes at the sight of Rey strapped to the chair again, with a worried look on her beautiful face and a split lip.

 _Ben?_

Kylo's nostrils flare as he stares at the small drop of blood on Rey's shirt and steps in close to her, speaking in a dangerously low voice.

"Who did this?"

 _Ben, I'm fine. Really._

Kylo hasn't moved a muscle.

"Who did this?"

He lunges forward into her mind to see a flash of General Hux slapping Rey across the face as stormtroopers strap her to the chair in the interrogation room. Rey shuts Kylo out of her mind as quickly as she can but that flash is all he needs.

Kylo turns and silently walks to the door to start rummaging through nearby minds, searching for Hux. Just as Kylo finds the General on the bridge and raises his hand to choke the life from the snivelling whomp-rat, he hears Rey in his mind.

 _BEN! Don't! I am fine and you could put us both is danger if you kill him._

Kylo hesitates and his clenched jaw twitches as he lowers his hand.

 _I am not overly experienced in impulse control._

He tries to breathe deeply.

 _Come back to me._

Kylo swivels on his heel and marches back to the interrogation room before he can change his mind again. Upon re-entering the interrogation room, Kylo's anger roars in his ears again at the sight of Rey's cut lip.

 _Ben! Think of something else. Think about last night._

Kylo gives her a sideways glance but visibly calms after a few moments.

Taking a deep breath, he walks over and reaches out his hand towards her temple to start the charade of torture. The camera can't see the devious smirk on his face as he opens his mind to Rey and sends images from his mind to hers.

Visions of Rey's naked body, writhing beneath him, has the desired effect of making Rey adequately jumpy and her breathing ragged.

He relents after a moment and relaxes slightly as Rey glares at him but her amusement and lust trickle through his mind.

 _I had some thoughts about how to stage your escape._

Rey's head pops up and her eyes snap to his with a convincing expression of fear and then sadness.

 _I guess that means that you won't be coming with me._

Kylo furrows his brow at Rey in confusion.

 _Did you think that I could?_ _I can't just land my Silencer at the Rebel base and hold out my arms for my mother, Rey. You had to know that._

Rey looks like she wants to cry and Kylo isn't sure if its part of the act or her reaction to his words.

 _I guess I knew that. I guess I just had this stupid fantasy in my head that we would escape together._

Kylo steps forward and blocks the camera with his back so he can splay a hand across Rey's stomach and whisper softly into her ear.

"Someday I will leave all of this to burn, but not yet, Rey. There is too much to do here."

He murmurs in her ear and Rey nods hesitantly, whispering back to him.

"On that day, I'll be waiting for you."


	19. Chapter 19

It takes Ben and Rey one full week of planning to come up with a workable plan to get Rey off the star destroyer. They are putting it into effect the next morning, when General Hux retrieves Rey from her cell to bring her, once more, to the interrogation room; as he has done every day his week.

Rey is lying down on the white padded bench that serves as a bed, waiting for sleep and preparing herself for the next day when the door slides open and Ben is there, holding out his hand to her. Rey jumps up and takes Ben's hand with a brilliant smile on her face before he quickly pulls her from the room.

He waves a hand through the air as they pass the guards.

"The prisoner is still in her cell."

He says and doesn't even slow his pace as they repeat his words back to him.

"The prisoner is still in her cell, sir."

But the sly couple are already turning a corner and dashing down a hallway.

A few minutes later, Ben is pulling a laughing Rey through the door of his room and turning to her as she throws herself into his arms.

"I couldn't let you leave without kissing you again."

Ben lowers his pouty lips to hers and Rey locks her arms around Ben's neck, pressing as much of herself against him as she can. Her hands slide down and start roughly pulling at his clothes as Ben takes his cue from her and starts unravelling her layers.

Rey has gotten Ben's shirt off, but is having trouble concentrating on her task as his kisses keep wandering. He's managed to strip her almost bare and now captures her lips in a deep kiss as he rips the front of his pants open and scoops up Rey to wrap her legs around him, burying himself inside her as he presses her back against the wall of his bedroom.

Rey moans loudly with pleasure as she grips tight to Ben's strong shoulders and when he starts to move within her, Rey almost laughs with relief. Rey kisses every inch of him that she can reach as he drives into her and soon she can focus on nothing but the delicious pressure building in her abdomen.

Ben nips at her collarbone and Rey cries out as she crashes over the edge.

He gives her a few moments to recover before he grins and grips Rey tighter, turning them to carefully drop them both down onto the bed. Rey immediately pushes at Ben's chest to make him roll over onto his back and smiles down at him as she starts to move again.

Kylo grips Rey's hips and watches this beautiful woman as she takes control of them both.

The sensations created from her movements and the position they are in are making it difficult for Kylo to keep himself under control, but he is determined to give Rey free reign over him for as long as she desires.

Kylo can feel her starting to clench around him again, so he grabs her thighs and lifts her up slightly, slamming her back down onto him. He repeats the motion three times before Rey tightens around him and she finds her release only seconds before Kylo finds his own.

Rey slumps forward on his chest after a few seconds and Kylo breathes in the scent of her hair as they struggle to catch their breath.

"I know its selfish, but I really don't want you to go tomorrow. I don't know when I will be able to hold you again."

He can feel Rey's grip on his bicep tighten as a strong feeling of sadness shoots through the force.

"I can't stay, and you can't go."

She says against his neck and sighs audibly as they cling to each other for as long as they have.

The next morning, General Hux comes to collect Rey from her cell and escort her back to the interrogation room and on the way, Rey mind tricks a stormtrooper into removing her restraints.

They are almost to the interrogation room with Hux in the lead. He nods to a waiting Ben, leaning against the wall near the door with a scowl.

Suddenly, Rey breaks free and Hux goes flying into a wall hard enough to knock him unconscious. Rey catches a glimpse of Ben's smirk as he looks down at Hux on the floor before she is running in the other direction, toward the hangar of the star destroyer.

She throws stormtroopers left and right as she runs and snatches a fallen blaster from the floor as she slides through the door to the hangar, slamming her hand down on the door lock as soon as she's through.

As the door lowers, she sees Ben marching towards her, cape billowing and flanked by a squad of stormtroopers. Rey blasts the door lock to delay them and turns to make her way along the wall, towards the tie fighters on the deck as the confused stormtroopers in the hangar hurry towards the commotion at the door.

She's dropping herself down into the seat of a fighter when she sees the door of the hangar, blow open and the man she loves, stride through it. Ben's eyes scan the area and lock with Rey's and she holds his stare as she quickly starts the ship and raises it to hover in the air before turning it to face the inside of the hangar.

 _Head down, Supreme Leader._

She sends through the force to Ben and then opens fire on the closest tie fighters in the hangar. Just as General Hux comes to a screeching halt behind Ben, and the troopers at the door, they all drop to the deck for cover.

After destroying the other fighters, Rey turns and aims her short range fighter out of the closing hangar doors, and towards the nearest system. She sends out an encrypted transmission to the Millennium Falcon, hoping that Chewie receives it in time, just as Ben had suggested.

 _Well done. Be safe, Rey. I love you._

Rey tries to choke back the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

 _I know._

Kylo watches the tie fighter speed away and feels a pang of loneliness sweep over him. Rey's escape went off perfectly and now it is up to him to sell it further. He stands and annoyedly swats rubble from his clothing as he turns his glare at General Hux.

"You! You let this happen!"

Enjoying Hux's paling, flabbergasted expression immensely, Kylo steps towards him and grabs him by the throat.

"Your failures are beginning to outweigh your usefulness, Hux."

He says with venom, an inch from his face, before dropping the blubbering sycophant back to the floor and angrily marching away.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N If you haven't noticed, I like dropping original series easter eggs into this story. Haha I can't help it. Alright, on to more sexy adventures in a galaxy far, far away…**

Three days aboard the Millennium Falcon and Rey is still moping and irritable about leaving Ben. They're about to land at the new Rebel base and Rey can't wait to get her feet on real ground for a while.

Chewie kicked her from the cockpit over a day ago for being fidgety, so she's waiting impatiently near the loading ramp for them to touch down.

Finally, Rey feels the ship come to a jarring halt and the ramp slowly lowers as she practically runs down it…

… Straight into General Organa.

"OH! I'm sorry, General." Rey says quickly but the older woman just pulls Rey back to hug her tightly.

"I am so glad to have you back with us, Rey."

Rey smiles at the genuine warmth the General's words create in her heart.

"I am glad to _be_ back, General."

Leia starts to pull away as Rey hears Finn loudly running at them from the far side of the landing platform.

"I would like to have a talk with you soon, if that's alright?"

The General says as she releases Rey to go embrace her friend, her tone making it clear that the question is really more of an order than a request. Rey nods quickly at Leia as she is swept into a massive hug by Finn, followed closely by Rose.

Rey takes in a brief glance around at the planet they landed on and thinks that maybe 'solid ground' is not an apt description as she is pulled inside the base by her friends.

One day later, Rey finds herself having that talk with Leia.

"You seem different, Rey. Sad."

Rey tries to smile at Leia but can't bring herself to deny the words. She stands beside the General, in her makeshift office, looking out the expansive window in front of them .

Rey is still getting used to the psychedelic beauty of this new planet as she looks out over a massive gaseous 'waterfall' of swirling colours.

"Your connection to my son gives me hope."

Leia says after a while and then turns to sit in a chair and start shuffling papers around on her desk.

"He seems so lost."

Rey says sadly without thinking and Leia's eyes snap back to Rey's, silently begging for her to expound.

Rey sighs and speaks.

"He doesn't belong to the First Order, but he said himself that he can't exactly land his shuttle at the Rebel base and be welcomed with open arms either."

Rey knows she has probably said more than she should, but the feeling of relief she gets from telling someone is like a weight lifting from her soul.

Leia is staring at Rey with the intense gaze that her son clearly inherited and suddenly the General's eyes narrow at Rey.

"Rey?"

Rey waits for her to continue.

"Exactly how close have you and Ben become?"

Rey's eyes widen comically and a dark blush stains her cheeks and she can feel it spread down her neck to her chest as she swallows dryly.

Leia's expression turns to shock as she draws her own conclusions.

"Or maybe that is none of my business." She finishes with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Rey isn't sure, but she thinks that her blush may have gotten even worse.

The General's lets he topic hang for a moment, before her expression turns serious again.

"Our armies may be at war, but I have never felt at war with Ben. It's complicated for sure... or maybe it's not."

She corrects herself, making Rey adopt a questioning expression.

Leia smiles sadly, nods her head and says something that breaks Rey's heart, just a little bit.

"I would like to have my son in my arms again. Even just once."

Kylo is getting antsy to see Rey again.

She must be at the Rebel base by now and he wants to be with her. Taking out his frustrations on General Hux is getting old and Kylo craves Rey's calming touch when he starts losing his temper.

He sits in his chambers, going over figures on his console but is having trouble concentrating.

At least his radical announcement to the First Order yesterday has everyone busy enough so they don't have time to notice their leader moping around his ship more than usual.

Hux had hesitantly argued against Kylo's declaration to triple the wages of all the slaves in the known galaxies. Kylo shut him up quick by making a point that the First Order have now destroyed several Rebel bases and their arsenal will be running low. If the weapons producers, who own all the slave planets, cannot produce more weapons and ships for the Rebellion, the rebellion is crippled, while the First Order remains well stocked.

He did not mention the added bonus that the First Order will be so busy enforcing his new edict, they'll have no time to actually chase the Rebels.

Kylo smiles to himself, proud of his subterfuge, before his smile splits into a grin at the feeling of Rey's mind touching his. He jumps up from his desk chair and walks over to Rey as she appears in his room.

She is barely solid before he is holding her face in his hands and kissing her.

Rey smiles into his kiss and wraps her arms around him with a sigh of relief.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry, I'm trying to get out at least one chapter a day but if I miss a day, you'll have to forgive me. Over 10,000 views! Wow! Bought myself a congratulatory mini lightsaber today. Mahahaha Three guesses as to what colour it is… :D**

"I've finally gotten a few minutes alone."

Ben's kisses move down her neck, but he pulls back and holds her at arm's length for a moment.

"But you're alright? You're safe?"

He asks quickly and Rey nods.

"Yes. I am as safe as a Rebel can be. I take it that my escape went well since you're not in restraints."

Ben pulls her back into his arms with a laugh.

"Hux thinks it was all his fault. He's taken total responsibility."

Rey smothers a smirk but laughs out loud when she looks up at the amusement in Ben's face and continues toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"I hear you have been busy. Arms dealers throughout all the galaxies are cursing your name and slaves everywhere are considering signing up to the First Order."

Ben actually ducks his head to hide his blush but Rey enjoys watching the ends of his ears turn pink.

"I thought it was a good solution to keep the First Order off your tail while seeming to cripple the Rebellion."

Rey pulls Ben's face down to her own as she backs them towards his bed.

"It was genius! You're getting so good at being… good."

Rey finishes lamely but to her credit, she's very distracted by the hard planes of the naked chest she just uncovered. Rey is trying in vain to keep the conversation going but Ben seems to be losing the plot as well and they tumble to the bed.

She has to admit that feeling Ben through their force-bond is not the same as touching his skin in person, but Rey is just grateful that she can touch him at all.

Ben is starting to move his wonderful mouth down Rey's stomach when they both freeze at the sound of a loud knock at a door.

"Is that my door or your door?" Rey asks in a breathy voice and Ben groans lowly and looks up at her from her stomach as she boosts herself up onto her elbows.

"Yours."

Rey nods.

"Who is it?" She calls out.

"It's Finn. Look, we sorta need a mechanic in the hangar ASAP. One of the Y-Wings has sprung a coolant leak, and no one knows how to contain it."

Rey flops back down on her pillow in a frustrated huff.

"I'll be right there." She calls out as she looks down, apologetically at a smirking Ben.

"Duty calls, I'm afraid. Can we finish this soon though?"

Ben crawls up her body to take Rey's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"And so much more." He murmurs as he pulls away and Rey gets up to start throwing on her discarded clothes.

One more quick kiss and Ben disappears before her and Rey is out the door to fight the good mechanical fight.

Kylo stands on the bridge of the star destroyer, ignoring the drone of General Hux's voice, and pondering what his next move should be. His overall plan is to change the First Order from within and if that doesn't work, to burn the whole damn thing to the ground.

Glancing over at the red-haired nuisance, Kylo admits that destroying this horrible man will be a pleasure, rather than just a necessity.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Kylo instead thinks about the next time he could see Rey.

If he could leave someone trusted in charge, he may be able to sneak away every few weeks and meet her somewhere neutral, he muses absently.

Perhaps a remote system where they can be alone, and he would not be recognized.

"Hux, take command for a while. I will be in my chambers."

"Of course, Supreme Leader."

He says with a small bow and Kylo turns and walks off the bridge towards his room.

Once inside, Kylo drops into his desk chair and rips off his cowl. He leans towards his console and starts absently looking through officer profiles, unsure exactly what he's looking for.

 _What are you doing?_

Kylo smiles to himself.

 _Searching our records for a trustworthy officer to leave in charge so I can sneak away and see you._

He feels her surprise at his words and then her delight at the idea but moves away from his console and desk to be with Rey.

 _I am so exhausted tonight._

She says as she collapses down onto her bed and Kylo crawls in beside her, curling her into his side as she yawns widely.

 _I wish you were here with me._

Kylo, absently playing with the loose curls around Rey's face, loses the conversation for a moment as a thought strikes him.

 _Ben_?

Rey asks as she looks up at his face with tired eyes.

 _How good a liar is your friend Finn?_

Rey stares at him for a second before sitting up on the bed, cross-legged, and pinning Kylo with an incredulous look.

 _Uh… What?!_


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days are chaotic for Rey as she tries to come up with just the right way to approach Leia and Finn about Ben's idea. She ends up going to Leia first and steels herself for a complicated conversation that could go any number of ways.

Closing the General's office door, Rey turns to find Leia scrutinizing a stack of papers in front of her.

"General?"

Rey begins tentatively.

"Leia."

The General corrects and Rey smiles resolutely.

"Leia. Could I speak to you for a few moments?"

Leia quickly jots down something on a piece of paper and then puts it aside to turn her full attention to Rey.

"What is it, dear?"

Rey takes her words as encouragement and closes the few more steps to sit in the office's other chair.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ben."

Rey can feel the older woman's gaze intensify and she takes a fortifying breath.

"Ben and I have become… very close. We have been meeting through our force-bond for several months and I have come to trust him."

Rey pauses to gauge Leia's reaction, but the General is giving nothing away so Rey barrels on.

"He is turning, maybe not totally to the light side, but away from the dark."

Leia is still unmoving as she bores her gaze into an increasingly uncomfortable Rey.

"He has come up with a plan that, we both think, will help the Resistance, but also help transition the First Order into something less… dark."

She finishes uncertainly as she struggles to come up with a better word.

Rey, finished with her proposal, waits tensely for the General's response. After several, heavy moments, Leia sits back in her chair to run an assessing gaze over Rey.

"Why did he raise the slave wages?"

She asks finally and Rey relaxes only slightly.

"To keep the First Order busy enough enforcing the new laws, that they won't have as much time to chase the rebellion. But to the First Order, he argued that the lack of weapons and ships being produced, will cripple us."

Leia ponders Rey's words silently for a moment before leaning forward and threading her fingers together as she continues to stare at Rey.

"You trust that his intentions are good?"

Rey smiles at that and answers immediately.

"Yes."

Leia is still watching her with an assessing gaze.

"How did you escape from the star destroyer?"

Rey is getting more and more relaxed, as the conversation flows away from more personal topics.

"It was mostly Ben's ideas and planning that got me out of there."

Leia nods encouragingly.

"One last question before I agree to hear your plan."

Rey waits with a small smile on her face.

"Are you in love with my son?"

Rey's mouth falls open and she stares at Leia for a moment before narrowing her gaze and strengthening her resolve as she stubbornly jerks her chin upwards.

"Yes."

Leia drops her gaze and smirks as she nods.

"I thought so. Very well, Rey, tell me your plan."

Rey outlines Ben's plan to Leia and soon, the General is sending someone to fetch Finn and summons him to her office.

Finn walks in a few minutes later and pauses at the expectant faces of his best friend and his General looking up at him.

"Uhh, everything okay?"

He asks nervously, darting his gaze between the intense women, as he closes the door behind him.

"Yes, Finn. Have a seat."

Leia says with a smile.

Kylo is fidgety as he sits in his room, trying to concentrate on the book in front of him. He's been reading the same bloody line for the past ten minutes and he quickly snaps the book shut and slides it from his lap when he feels Rey's mind reaching out to him.

 _I was hoping I would see you soon._

He says as he sashays over to Rey and slides his arms around her waist with smile before pulling her up against him and kissing her passionately.

When Rey stays a bit stiff and breaks their kiss after only a few seconds, Kylo leans back to look at her in confusion.

It's then that he notices the two other people in the room, staring at him with their mouths open and their eyes bugged. Kylo steps back and drops his arms from Rey as if her skin burns him.

He stares at his mother in absolute shock, not knowing if he could ever know what to say to her. Leia suddenly starts to tremble and then turns and leaves the room without a word. Kylo stumbles back a step like he's been struck and stares at the spot on the floor where his mother was just standing.

Finn, breaks the tension slightly when he blows out a big breath and motions to Kylo with his hand.

"Wow, you seem very different from the guy I remember."

Rey seems to shake herself into action at this point and steps closer to Kylo.

"Ben, I'm so sorry. I should have warned you."

Kylo continues to stare at the floor as Rey's emotions start flowing into him: Shock, sorrow, fear.

Or maybe those are coming from him.

Finn mumbles something and then backs out of the room as Rey reaches for Kylo.

When the former stormtrooper is gone, Kylo steps back to fall against the bed, Rey is beside him in an instant, almost in tears. She kneels on the bed beside him and drapes herself over his shoulders as he reaches up to hold her there.

Kylo finally finds his voice after a few minutes, though it sounds hoarse and dazed to his ears.

"No, Rey. I deserve so much more from her than just a hasty exit."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Smut warning for this chapter. Ye be warned…**

Rey feels devastated for Ben.

She can feel so many confusing, raw emotions swirling around between her and Ben but she also feels his shock ebbing away after a few minutes.

Finally, Ben stands from the bed, slipping out of Rey's arms as he straightens, but he still won't meet her eyes.

"So, I take it they're interested in our plan."

He says and Rey takes her cue to change the subject.

She rearranges herself on the bed, but watches Ben carefully.

"Yes. Finn has agreed to take the risks. We just need to hash out the details."

Ben's started pacing nervously around the room under Rey's gaze.

"Good. Yes. I will have to make it very clear that his escape was staged to garner sympathy from the resistance, making it easy for him to infiltrate and act as a double-agent."

Rey can see where his thoughts are heading and chimes in.

"We will have to fabricate some seemingly vital information that Finn can bring to the First Order."

Ben stops and turns to her, still not meeting her eyes, but nodding profusely before returning to pacing. Rey suddenly stands and roughly grabs Ben's arm, turning him around to face her.

"Look at me."

Ben stubbornly stares at her feet as she holds him in front of her.

 _LOOK AT ME!_

She demands through their bond and Ben finally looks up at her.

The pain in Ben's eyes is staggering and Rey's expression softens as she slips her hand over his jaw and into the hair at the nape of his neck. She pulls his head down so she can bump her forehead against his. Ben steps into her arms, closes his eyes and draws on Rey's strength to keep him from shattering into pieces.

Tilting her face, Rey presses sweet kisses to Ben's face and lips, wet from his silent tears.

The details of their plan can wait another day she decides as Rey pulls Ben down with her on the bed and guides his head to rest on her chest so she can stroke his silky hair.

They don't speak at all for the rest of the night and Rey wakes the next morning alone, with an aching heart.

Kylo has never been so distracted. He hasn't heard a single word that General Hux has said all day and he could not possibly care less.

When the day is over, Kylo returns to his room and sits on the edge of his bed, lost in his own head.

How could his mother ever accept him again? The things he did under Snoke's influence are unforgivable and irredeemable. Should he even **try** to be redeemed?

He doesn't deserve Rey in his life either, but she makes him a better man.

He push her away towards someone who is as good as her?

She deserves someone better.

Kylo drops his head down in despair.

 _Maybe. But I don't want anyone else. I want you._

He raises his head to find Rey standing before him with nothing but love in her eyes.

Kylo shoots to his feet, gently grasps her face in his hands and kisses her, like he is a man suffocating and she is a deep breath of air.

He needs Rey.

He shouldn't have her, but he needs her.

Rey kisses him back with every ounce of fervour that he is giving her and without breaking their kiss, she pulls him across his room.

In minutes, clothes are carelessly strewn across his bathroom floor and they are stepping under the warm spray of water in his shower. They kiss and touch each other, taking their time to wordlessly explore as the water runs down over their bodies.

Both eager to find solace together, Rey reaches up to pull Kylo down, urging him to hold her up. He picks her up to wrap her legs around his hips, relishing the feel of her wet skin against his.

Looking down into Rey's eyes, Kylo's tortured mind finds peace.

One strong hand in her wet, tussled hair and the other holding her up, between his chest and the wall, Ben slides over her in long, languid movements. Rey can feel the slow build of pleasure in her body and looks up at Ben, silently begging him to fall with her.

Ben presses his wet mouth against hers as his pace quickens and his strokes become shallower.

Rey can feel herself starting to tumble over the edge and she cries out as she clings to Ben's shoulders. His guttural groan follows hers as they ride out waves of bliss together.

Ben's reverent kisses cover Rey's face and shoulders as he slowly lowers her feet to the shower floor, sliding her wet body fully over his. An instant later he is sweeping an arm under her knees and carrying her out of the shower to place her on the vanity counter and reaches over to wrap her in a warm fluffy towel. Ben quickly drapes another towel around his hips before returning to gently dry Rey's skin.

When he playfully ruffles her hair with the towel to dry it, wearing a tiny smirk, Rey knows he'll be alright as she swats his hands away with a laugh.

He kisses her again sweetly before he speaks.

"We should get dressed and start planning with your friend Finn."

He says as he helps her down off the counter and starts collecting their clothing off the floor and Rey walks out of the bathroom to flop down on his bed.

"Okay. I'll make sure he's with me tomorrow morning and we can suss out all the details."

She says with a cheeky smile as she leans back against the pillows and opens her towel so she can stretch out her arms and legs. Rey watches Ben's attention zero in on her from the corner of her eye and then laughs loudly as he suddenly rushes forward to tackle her to the bed and cover her with gentle kisses.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Ok so I don't know what happened, but I couldn't upload for a day or so. Rrrrr so frustrating.**

 **The plot thickens…. Muahahahaaaaa**

 **Also, you see that little box at the bottom of the page? It really wants to know what you think of the chapter. Just sayin. :P**

The next morning, Rey is sitting, waiting with Finn in the General's office, for Ben to make contact.

"So, you and him, huh?"

Finn asks awkwardly as he bounces his knee nervously and darts his gaze around the room.

Rey, unsure exactly what to say to her best friend, sticks to the truth.

"Yeah. I would have told you, but I was fairly certain that you wouldn't have taken it well."

Finn's head snaps around to Rey, ready with indignation, but then he hesitates.

"You're probably right. I still have a very hard time believing it and I saw him **kiss** you."

He says with a comically disgusted and confused expression.

Rey smothers a laugh.

"It wasn't really my intention to fall in love with him. At first we couldn't stand each other but we both needed to open the force-bond to keep it from happening at inopportune times."

Finn rolls that information over in his mind for a few minutes before furrowing his brow.

"So, you can, like, touch each other but nothing else through this weird force thing?"

Rey chuckles and leans a hip against Leia's desk.

"Yeah. Mostly. I can touch anything in his room that he's touching, and he can do the same to anything I'm touching. We think."

She answers with a laugh, making Finn laugh with her for a minute before sobering.

"Hey from what I saw yesterday, he really likes you and anyone who likes you, can't be completely… bad."

He finishes, clearly doubting his choice of word and making them both grin.

"Thanks, Finn."

Rey says finally and she leans over and hugs him hard as she feels Ben's mind touch hers.

She knows the moment that Ben arrives because Finn stiffens suddenly. Rey releases her friend and turns to smile at Ben, who is frowning at Finn.

Ben visibly forces himself to drop his glare and steps forward to address Finn.

"I trust that you understand that this will be a very complicated and dangerous assignment?"

He says without any preamble.

Finn nods slowly and Rey interjects.

"It could very well be the turning point ,for both the First Order and the Resistance, that brings balance to the galaxies."

Both men turn to smile down at Rey and her idealism, and she grins right back at them.

The tension in the room dissipates slightly and Ben steps over to place a kiss on Rey's forehead before turning back to Finn.

"Down to the details, then?"

One week later, Kylo is standing tall on the bridge of the star destroyer when Hux comes to him with the expected report and a confused expression.

"Supreme Leader, we are getting a transmission from a nearby Rebel ship, asking to dock with us. He claims to be the deserter FN-2187."

Kylo glances down at Hux and nods once.

"Clear him to land. I will meet with him immediately."

Kylo says in a bored tone and Hux, still confused, pauses before asking.

"Shall I have him brought to the interrogation room, sir?"

"There is no need for that. Have him escorted to debriefing room two."

Kylo turns to leave Hux on the bridge with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Of course, sir."

Hux is still visibly irritated the next day when he enters the morning meeting room to find FN-2187 sitting comfortably in a chair next to Kylo at the head of the table. Kylo enjoys the myriad of expressions and colours that pass over Hux's face when he sees Finn wearing an officer's uniform and conversing easily with the Supreme Leader.

"Hux. Sit."

Kylo commands and the man stiffly walks over to take the chair opposite Finn before he can no longer hold back his objections.

"Supreme Leader, I really must protest. This man is a traitor and a Rebel sympathizer!"

To Hux's astonishment, Kylo grins widely and Finn smiles condescendingly.

"Is he?"

Kylo says with amusement before turning to Finn.

"You have played your part well, Officer Finn."

The look on Hux's face is worth everything to Kylo and he relishes it for as long as he can before explaining.

"General, Officer Finn has been my spy at the Rebel base for over a year now. We arranged a convincing defection to gain sympathy with the Rebel pilot that he 'escaped' with. Finn has been feeding me vital information on the Rebellion and was crucial in informing us of the escaping rebel transports to Crait, nearly a year ago."

Hux's expression softens slightly but remains dubious.

"I… was not aware of this."

He says finally, deflating further.

"That was by design. Officer Finn reports only to me."

Kylo lets that information sink in before going on.

"Speaking of Officer Finn, now that he has returned, I will be promoting his rank to General."

Hux blanches and Finn smiles at Kylo as he stands.

"I'm honoured, Supreme Leader."

Finn says with an inclination of his head and a hand over his chest.

Kylo, though loving the colour of puce that Hux's face has turned, addresses him next.

"General Hux. I have decided to take up residence on the last remaining dreadnaught ship, therefore you will have total command over this star destroyer. I trust you can run things well enough without my presence?"

Hux shoots to his feet and salutes Kylo.

"Of course, Supreme Leader. It would be my honour."

Kylo dismisses him with a wave of his hand.

"Good. You will still be subject to my command but this ship is yours. Officer Finn will be coming with me to the dreadnaught."

Hux, taken aback for a moment, bows and backs out of the room.

Kylo looks at Finn as he sits back down and blows out a tense breath.

"That went pretty well, I think."


	25. Chapter 25

Several weeks after putting Finn into place within the First Order ranks, Rey arrives at the agreed upon coordinates. She lands her borrowed A-Wing with a little less finesse than intended, on a rustic-looking, suspended landing pad, high above the forest canopy of Endor.

Climbing from the cockpit, Rey takes a moment to look around at the enormous trees and masses of vegetation hanging all around her. She grabs her pack of belongings from her ship and jumps down to stand on the landing pad before turning to her companion.

"Come on, BB-8. Let's go have a look around."

With an excited grin, she spins around in the humid air and waits for the droid to extricate itself from the ship. With the small droid, rolling along behind her, Rey walks towards a rope bridge, leading to another platform. From there, a series of rope ladders lead downwards and she looks back at BB-8 dubiously as it spins its head to look at her and makes a few distressing beeps.

"Alright, into my pack little droid."

Rey says and slumps her pack to the platform to open the top. BB-8 makes a slightly insulted noise but rolls into Rey's pack and she hauls it back up onto her shoulders before picking a rope ladder at random and heading down.

As she lands on a lower platform, Rey is suddenly surrounded by short, furry creatures who start excitedly grunting at her in an unfamiliar language as they wave sharp spears at her face.

"General Leia Organa sent me." Rey says, holding her hands up in surrender but reaching one hand to her pack to retrieve a hologram device. She slowly lowers it to the platform and turns it on.

A blue hologram of Leia Organa appears, and the furry creatures jump around and start jabbering excitedly, pointing at the hologram.

 _My dear friends. This is Rey, whom I hope you will treat as you did me once…_

The hologram starts to translate in Ewok and the cute little people huddle around the hologram to listen.

BB-8 makes a few bleep-bloops from Rey's pack but she shushes it as she listens to Leia's message.

 _She will be joined by my son. They seek refuge from the war for a few days. I hope you will find it in your hearts to let them stay. Thank you._

The device stops translating and Rey waits as the Ewoks all turn towards her.

Suddenly they begin calling to each other and horns sound as Rey is escorted along rope bridges towards their tiny dwellings and then lead inside one. The small house was clearly made for something bigger than an Ewok and Rey looks around at the hand-made furnishings and big, soft looking bed in the corner, covered in furs.

A fire is lit in the hearth and an Ewok leads Rey by the hand to settle by the fire. A smaller Ewok begins combing out her hair and yet another brings in a small wooden basin and cloth to place in front of her, motioning for her to wash herself.

"Oh. Thank you."

BB-8 takes that moment to beep and roll out of Rey's pack, startling the little furry creatures. Curious, one of the Ewoks creeps closer to BB-8 and tentatively pokes it with a claw.

BB-8 bleeps and rolls backwards, making the Ewok jump and retreat again.

"BB-8. Don't be rude to our hosts."

Rey chastises as the Ewok combing her hair finishes and starts weaving some brightly coloured fabric into it.

BB-8 hangs his head and slowly rolls over to the inquisitive Ewok to bloop an apology. The Ewok pats BB-8 on the head and sits down beside it to watch Rey getting her hair done.

Kylo is unsure about the location that Rey asked him to meet her. He remembers his mother telling him stories about Endor as a child and the furry Ewoks that helped overthrow the Empire.

Kylo lands his command shuttle on the wobbly landing platform next to Rey's A-wing fighter and descends the ramp as a handful of the furry creatures come waddling over to greet him.

"I am here to see Rey."

He says and then realises that they clearly have no idea what he is saying but take his hand anyway and lead him towards a rope ladder. Not used to such informality, Kylo looks down and remembers that he is not dressed in his usual commanding black garb and cowl, but instead has donned a rough-hewn white shirt, dark pants and dark jacket. A blaster strapped to his side instead of his unique lightsaber, Kylo stops and suddenly realises why he is so uncomfortable.

He's dressed like his father.

The thought stings but at the insistence of the tiny creatures tugging on his hand, Kylo pushes the thought away and follows them. He follows the Ewoks down ladders and across bridges to a small hut attached to the side of an enormous tree.

He ducks his head to enter the dwelling and finds Rey, kneeling in front of a hearth, looking even more beautiful in his dreams. She hasn't noticed him yet as she laughingly tries to communicate with another Ewok.

Kylo takes the time to run his gaze over her; from her long white dress to her intricately braided hair.

His blood heats and his chest swells with love for this woman.

Rey must have sensed his emotions, because she suddenly turns and grins as she launches herself at him.

"Ben!"

Kylo, already bent over, falls on his butt laughing as Rey jumps at him. The Ewoks scatter and even BB-8 turns its head away as Rey climbs into his lap and kisses him passionately. Kylo laughs at Rey's enthusiasm but kisses her back with every bit as much passion.

It's been almost a whole day since Ben arrived on Endor and they have yet to leave their little love nest. The Ewoks have been leaving food outside the doorway of the hut and scurrying away but Rey and Ben are so wrapped up in their own bubble of happiness and love that they barely notice.

The lovers are dozing naked in the soft stuffed bed, limbs tangled together, when Rey's eyes pop open at an unfamiliar sound. The sound doesn't belong in the jungle and the moment she thinks it, she feels Ben tense beside her before sprinting out of the bed to grab his pants. Rey follows suit and swipes her dress from the floor, throwing it over her head as she rushes out the doorway, after Ben.

Rey makes it to the canopy landing platform seconds after Ben, coming to a sudden halt when she sees a second First Order shuttle landed on it. Her head whips around to find General Hux wearing an ugly smile as he holds a blaster pointed at Ben's bare chest.

His eyes glow as they dart to where Rey has come up behind Ben and his sneer deepens.

"I **knew** you were a coward and a traitor, Ren!"

Ben glares at the evil man and Rey can feel the anger simmering within him, start to overflow.

"It's why I put a tracker on your ship months ago to trace your movements. Won't the First Order be surprised to know that their illustrious _Supreme Leader_ has betrayed them to the Rebellion."

Hux taunts triumphantly, taking a step forward.

"You know that you're not leaving this planet alive, Hux."

Ben threatens in a low, dangerous voice, but Hux smiles wider.

"Maybe. But can you crush my neck faster than I can shoot her?"

Hux moves the blaster in his hand to point at Rey. Ben's eyes give him away as they widen and suddenly Rey watches Ben falling to his knees on the platform, arms raised in surrender.

"You have me, Hux. The First Order is yours. Kill me and let her go."

He says resolutely and Hux moves the blaster back to point at Ben, the smile on his face showing his enjoyment of their torture.

"Or I kill you and **then** her."

Hux's eyes are wild as he releases the safety on the blaster and starts squeezing the trigger.

" **NO!** "

Rey screams but she hears the blaster shot and falls to her knees beside Ben. She grabs for him but, finding no wound, Rey looks back at General Hux in confusion.

Hux blinks rapidly and adopts a very perplexed expression as he stumbles forward, falling to the platform and going still. Rey looks from Hux to Ben and then follows Ben's stunned gaze to the figure partially concealed in the shadow of Hux's shuttle.

General Leia Organa steps from the shadows and calmly walks over to stand before Ben, blaster still in her hand. Rey cannot form words, frozen in shock as her brain tries to catch up to what has happened in the last few seconds.

Leia raises her blaster again to point it at Ben's forehead as he kneels in front of her.

"Hello, Son."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I really have no idea where this story is going but the characters seem to have an idea so I'll just see where they go. Enjoy!**

" **LEIA!** "

Rey screams but Ben throws out a hand to push Rey back with the force.

"No. Let her do it."

Ben says, staring up into his mother's eyes as he grabs the barrel of her blaster and holds it to his forehead.

Rey isn't sure if she starts channelling Ben's rage or if it's all coming from her but she lets go of it all in an explosion of force that goes off between mother and son, sending them both flying backwards several feet. Rey stands between them, panting and feeling a bit faint.

Leia and Ben both look up at her with shock from where they landed on the platform and Rey glares, first at Leia and then at Ben.

"Everyone is just going to stop trying to kill each other for a moment."

More angry with Ben for encouraging his mother to shoot him, Rey walks over to help the older woman to her feet first. Then she marches over and grabs a dumb-struck Ben by his muscly arm and shoves him towards a rope ladder before he's fully on his feet. Rey silently bullies Ben all the way to the ground and over to the Ewoks' meeting area, around a giant fire with carved log seats.

"Sit, Ben."

Rey commands in a crisp tone and when he glares back stubbornly, Rey narrows her gaze and swipes at his legs with the force, sending him falling hard onto a seat.

Leia is a few minutes behind them and silently takes a seat across the fire from Ben, never taking her scrutiny off Rey.

As she calms down, Rey can feel her rage ebbing away, leaving her exhausted, so she drops down beside Ben on the wooden log seat.

The Ewoks have all gone to hide in their huts, leaving the humans to work out their issues alone. Kylo absently slides an arm across Rey's shoulders as she drops down beside him and kisses her temple as he stares into the flames.

He becomes aware of his near nakedness as the adrenaline ebbs and Rey leans her cheek against his bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

He whispers to Rey before taking a steadying breath and looking through the flames at his mother.

"Thank you for saving us."

Kylo says uncomfortably, barely managing to hold Leia's eyes for more than a few seconds.

"That was an impressive show of power, Rey. I have only ever seen something like that from my brother, who studied for years as a Jedi."

Rey sits up with sleepy curiosity, from where she slumped against Kylo's shoulder.

"I really don't know where it came from. I thought maybe I was channelling some of Ben's power."

She looks up, expectantly, at his face, but Kylo shakes his head and furrows his brow.

Leia's gaze darts between Rey and Kylo for a moment and then she stands suddenly.

"Well, I think I've done enough here. I will head back to my transport."

Rey, distractedly stands to delay her.

"Why **are** you here, General?"

Leia's gaze shifts to Ben and he answers for her in a resigned tone.

"She was making sure I didn't hurt you."

Rey seems more confused than ever as she watches Leia nod slowly.

"Why do you think I sent the droid with you? It was to give me reports on your status."

She supresses a small smile.

"And its last report on your… activities, was slightly more detailed than needed."

Rey's cheeks redden and she can feel Ben's awkward bashfulness wash over her before she comes to a realization and her face sobers.

"So, now you trust that he won't hurt me and you're leaving?"

Rey asks Leia incredulously.

"I don't trust you, Ben."

Leia says fiercely but then she drops her eyes to the ground.

"But maybe I don't want to kill you anymore."

Leia walks out of the firelight and disappears into the shadows, leaving the lovers staring after her. Kylo and Rey sit for a long time staring into the fire until his chest starts to shake as he chuckles lowly. Rey looks up at him like he's lost his mind and swats his arm.

"I'm still mad that you were egging her on with a blaster to your head."

Kylo chuckles harder and pulls Rey closer until he can drag her leg across his to settle her in his lap and look into her eyes.

"I had to give her the choice. We both needed that."

He says seriously, holding Rey's eyes as he lightly draws circles over her thighs with his long fingers.

"So, it's done then? I don't have to worry about you throwing yourself into danger, begging for death?"

Rey asks and holds his face still to gauge his answer.

"I'll only ever be on my knees again for you."

He promises with a mischievous look in his dark eyes before pulling her to him to seal his promise with a kiss.

Rey is just starting to fall into Ben's kiss when they both go tense at the sound of a ship taking off overhead.

"That's not a Rebel transport."

Rey says with foreboding, staring at Ben with fear in her eyes.

Ben clenches his jaw.

"Hux."


	27. Chapter 27

Kylo and Rey both rush up to the landing platform, already knowing what they'll find. They stand, out of breath, staring up at the sky where Hux's shuttle is disappearing from view.

"We need to warn Finn."

Rey says fearfully before turning to face Kylo.

"Will the Resistance come for him?"

Rey shakes her head regretfully.

"They won't chance more lives to save one, and if Hux gets to within transmission distance of the dreadnaught, Finn is as good as dead."

Kylo can't argue with her statement and instead, he takes her hand and starts running back towards the little hut they were happily ensconced in less than an hour ago. Kylo tosses his clothes on hastily and Rey is just as quick as she shoves everything into her pack and scoops up BB-8 on the way back up to the landing pad.

Rey follows Kylo onto the ramp of his command shuttle ramp and Kylo turns suddenly to stop her.

"You can't come with me, Rey. It will just add fuel to the fire if Hux beats us there."

Rey rounds on him with stubborn anger in her eyes and moves to a fighting stance.

"Ben Solo, you are **not** going to stop me from getting on this ship and helping save my friend."

Kylo wanted to argue with her but there was no time, so he just turns and lets out an exasperated sigh as he runs for the cockpit. Rey follows closely behind him and jumps into the co-pilot seat.

Ben makes short work of the take-off sequence and they are shooting off into the air faster than Rey would have thought possible.

"We won't catch him but if we can get within range of the Dreadnaught before he docks, we can at least try to warn Finn."

He twists this way and that, hitting switches distractedly before Rey flips control of the shuttle to her side and Ben freezes in shock.

"Go put on your dark clothes. We may need the Supreme Leader's influence in the very likely event that this all goes sideways."

Ben stares at her for a moment and it occurs to her that no one has probably ever taken over control of a ship from him before. She quirks an eyebrow at him, silently daring him to challenge her and Ben shakes himself from his shocked reverie to stand and walk from the cockpit.

Rey yells at him over her shoulder as she flies the shuttle.

"How close do we have to be until the Dreadnaught can receive our transmission?"

"Less than a parsec, from this shuttle."

He says from behind her as Rey hears him struggling with clothing.

She looks back to see Ben in nothing but his underwear, pulling on his black pants. He looks up and catches her gawking, but Rey just grins back at him.

"Eyes front, Scavenger. I would rather not crash the ship because the pilot was staring at my ass."

Rey, eyes on the stars again, is still grinning.

"That's not what I was staring at."

She hears him chuckle behind her and a few minutes later, he re-joins her in the cockpit, dressed in his customary black attire.

"Feel better?"

She teases but Ben looks over and gives her a dark look.

"I would rather be wearing nothing at all, back in that treehouse with you."

Rey feels a flutter in her chest at his words and she returns his lustful look.

Kylo lets the sexual tension in the air dissipate and returns his attentions to the present crisis. It takes them another hour before they're within range to begin transmitting to the Dreadnaught.

Kylo worries that they can't pick up Hux's shuttle on their scanners and a bad feeling settles in his stomach that their transmissions to the dreadnaught are being blocked.

"I think we are going to have to play this very carefully."

He warns and Rey nods solemnly in agreement.

"How do you want to do this?"

"If Hux is in command of that ship, he will already have either killed or imprisoned Finn."

From his peripheral vision, Kylo sees Rey's face crumple slightly.

"But let's assume for now that he's alive and imprisoned. That means that we'll also be detained the second the shuttle touches down."

"What if I hid on the ship? Is there anywhere I could hide in here to sneak off later and break you both out?"

Kylo's eyes light up for a minute and a grin starts across his handsome face.

"I think I might know a couple spots to hide you on this ship that they won't think to search."

Rey tilts her head at him curiously and he turns his grin on her.

"I **was** the son of a smuggler for eight years."

Rey laughs at his fond memory of Han. She can feel the sadness that comes behind the happy memory but doesn't comment.

Several minutes later, Kylo is manoeuvring his shuttle onto the landing deck of the Dreadnaught with Rey hidden away in a secret compartment above the ramp. He's not surprised to see Hux standing, with an entourage, waiting for him to de-board the ship.

A floating medical droid is buzzing around him, trying to patch his wound, but Hux is still looking very triumphant.

"Where is your Rebel lover, Ren?"

Hux jeers as he shoos away the droid distractedly.

"Took her own ship back to the Rebellion, I imagine."

Kylo says, non-chalantly, as he watches the squad of troopers start to surround him.

"Well then she will be dealt with later, with the rest of the Rebel scum."

Hux takes a feeble step forward to relish the moment.

"Guards, put this traitor under arrest. His public execution will be an example to all."

Kylo stays silent and puts up no fight as the anxious guards baulk at putting the Supreme Leader into restraints and instead escort him away as he hears Hux demand that the shuttle be searched. Kylo smiles to himself, knowing they will never find Rey.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Please reviewwwww. It keeps the chapters coming! Cheers!**

Kylo sits calmly in his prison cell aboard the Dreadnaught and closes his eyes to first, check that Rey is still undiscovered in her hiding place and second, to feel around for Finn's location and status.

With a feeling of relief, Kylo touches Rey's mind again.

 _Finn is alive. I think he is in the cell next to mine._

Her relief is palpable even as she is prepares for a fight.

 _Good. As soon as the coast is clear, I'll be on my way to you._

Kylo goes on to give her directions to the prison level and then restlessly waits for the right time to act. Finally, Rey deems it the best time to sneak from her hiding place and Kylo tenses as he waits for Rey to open his cell door.

Expecting the sounds of blasters and fighting, Kylo furrows his brow at the sound of murmurs outside his cell before the door slides open and a stormtrooper enters.

Standing and narrowing his gaze at the trooper in front of him, he suddenly smiles down at her as he glances over her shoulder at the other trooper standing at the prison command station and, with a flick of his wrist, tosses him into a wall.

"You're too short for a stormtrooper."

Kylo says with a chuckle as Rey removes her helmet and grins up at him before turning back to run behind the command station and find Finn. Locating the right switch, Rey opens the door to his cell and Finn sticks his head out after a moment and smiles with relief when he sees Rey's face.

"We're here to rescue you, but we need to move. Now."

Rey says quickly before shoving her trooper helmet back on and taking up the rear as they make their way down the hallway towards the hangar. They meet no opposition until they reach the hangar door and then a squad of stormtroopers comes up from behind the corner, closing the door between them and cutting Rey off from Kylo and Finn.

 _Rey!_

Kylo reaches out with his mind in alarm as he pounds on the door.

 _I'm fine. Get to the ship, I'll go around to the side door!_

He tells Finn the new plan, but Finn still has to pull hard on Kylo's arm to get him away from the door and moving towards the shuttle.

A handful of stormtroopers fall in their wake as Kylo and Finn run up the shuttle ramp, starting the ship as fast as they can before tensely looking around for Rey.

They watch her emerge from the side door of the hangar, helmet off, and returning fire from behind her as she backs towards the ships.

 _ **LOOK OUT!**_

Kylo screams out loud and through the bond as Rey spins to find Hux and an entire squad of troopers between her and the shuttle.

Rey dekes sideways towards a Tie fighter as she screams back into Kylo's mind.

 _Go! I'll be right behind you!_

Kylo stubbornly doesn't move until Rey is climbing into the fighter and then he lurches his shuttle off the deck and turns it towards empty space.

"Finn, I'm going to need the coordinates of the Rebel base."

Kylo says over his shoulder, as he confirms that Rey's fighter is right behind them, and Finn glances hesitantly at Kylo before resignedly telling him the coordinates.

 _We'll meet you at the Rebel base. Be careful._

 _See you soon, Ben._

Kylo engages the hyperdrive and the command shuttle streaks away.

Rey turns in her seat to engage the Tie fighter's hyperdrive as she watches the command shuttle disappear from view. She's suddenly thrown forward into the controls and Rey realises that she's been hit from behind just before the world goes black.

Rey comes awake in a familiar looking room as she tries to move but the restraints on the interrogation chair are clamped tight. Suddenly wide awake, she looks up in a panic and the blood dripping into her eyes from her forehead makes her squint.

General Hux steps forward and smiles sweetly at her.

"Welcome back."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N You know what this story needs? More Poe. ;P**

Kylo lands his command shuttle expertly down on the landing pad of a strange planet. Countless colours of gases swirl around him as he walks slowly behind Finn, down the ramp to be received by hundreds of Rebel soldiers, blasters at the ready and all pointed at him.

Finn stops short at the sight of the guns pointed at them but Kylo was expecting it and resignedly stops walking and places his hands on his head in surrender.

They are all distracted by a squeal to the left of the ship and Kylo sees a woman, whom he assumes must be Rose, sprinting towards Finn with a joyous smile. Some blasters are lowered in confusion when Rose runs across the tarmac and jumps into Finn's waiting arms, but Kylo doesn't move other than a quick glance to the sky, watching for Rey's ship.

Finally, an order comes from behind the armed soldiers to 'stand down'.

The authoritative voice still sends a shiver down Kylo's spine and he looks up to see his mother walking purposefully towards him. From a couple yards away, Leia lifts her hand and Kylo's lightsaber rips free of his belt and flies through the air towards her. On instinct, Kylo reaches out to grab his saber with the force and, for a moment, the sword hovers in the air between them. Kylo makes a conscious effort to withdraw and lets his mother have his weapon.

He watches her glance down at the lightsaber in her hand and a shadow of sadness crosses her face before she looks up at Kylo again. Her gaze rakes over him, Finn and the shuttle before returning to Kylo again.

"BB-8 flew Rey's A-wing back from Endor alone. Where is she?"

She asks quickly, with a measuring frown.

"She's in a tie fighter right behind us. She should be here any second."

He replies, and Leia glances to the sky and then to Finn for confirmation.

"It's true. They came to rescue me, and we got separated but she was right behind us."

He confirms, nodding as he pulls a smiling Rose closer to his side.

Leia turns and motions as the confused soldiers pour forwards to escort Kylo inside the base.

As he walks, Kylo tries reaching out to Rey's mind but finds nothing.

With one more worried glance at the sky, Kylo strides inside the Rebel base.

It's been almost an hour since Rey should have joined them at the base and Kylo is almost literally climbing the walls of his cell in agitation.

Finn sits in the next room with Rose and Kylo can sense their worry too as General Leia, Poe Dameron and a couple of Rebels walk into his cell with serious faces.

"Where is Rey?"

Leia asks again with a suspicious expression.

"I don't know!"

Kylo snaps at her as he continues stalking around the room angrily.

"She should be here."

He spits out before he drops into a chair and hangs his head.

"I can't feel her."

He says in a small voice before his anger surges again and he shoots out of the chair to resume pacing. All the rebels besides Leia look at each other in confusion for a moment but then hurriedly turn their full attention back to Kylo.

Leia says something but Kylo doesn't hear her as he stops mid-step at the feel of Rey's mind touching his own. He feels pain and confusion and fear coming from her and Kylo's rage starts boiling over.

 _Ben! They hit my ship and I was taken back to the Dreadnaught. I am in the interrogation room with Hux. Did you get away?_

Leia and the others are looking at Kylo with alarm as he closes his eyes and inhales deeply to respond to Rey.

 _I am here at the Rebel base with Finn. Hold on, Rey. I'm coming for you._

He opens his eyes and nearly doubles over as he feels a wave of Rey's pain wash over him. Schooling his rage as best he can for Rey's sake, Kylo looks up from his bent position, into his mother's eyes.

"I need to get to her."

He struggles to say and immediately one of the men in the room protests.

Kylo's control snaps in that moment and he easily yanks his lightsaber from Leia's grasp, igniting it a split second before holding it a hair's breadth away from the protesting man's throat.

Kylo enunciates very carefully, in a low, dangerous voice.

"I. Need. To. Get. To. Her."

Finn and Rose come rushing into the room and freeze as they take in the scene.

"Hux has her and is torturing her. I need to go. Now."

Leia purses her lips as she considers the options.

"We can't spare people or ships to recover Rey. But you're not a Rebel and you came here in an enemy ship."

Kylo's intense gaze narrows on her as she finishes her thought.

"I have no command over you."

In an instant, Kylo has disengaged his lightsaber, straightened and is striding to the door.

When he is level with her, Leia whispers so only he can hear.

"Bring her back safe, Ben."

Kylo hesitates at her words for only a second before continuing his march outside to his Shuttle. He's nearing the ramp of his shuttle when he hears running footsteps behind him and clenches his jaw and the lightsaber in his hand as he readies for a fight.

To his surprise, Finn and Rose run up on his left and, with a smile each, precede him up the ramp of his shuttle. Kylo, confused and slightly wary, looks to his right to see Poe Dameron, a few yards away, nod stoically at Finn as he runs to his X-wing.

Poe glares at Kylo's confused expression but then nods at him with a smirk.

"Let's go get our girl, Darkside."

He grins wider at Kylo's scowl and dons his helmet to climb into the cockpit as several shouts sound from the direction of the Rebel base.

 _Ben?_

Kylo stops dead to respond to Rey.

 _Rey? What's happening?_

Poe looks over the side of the X-wing at Kylo in annoyed impatience as the angry voices get closer to the ships.

 _They're moving me so you can't find me, but Hux doesn't know about our connection._

There is a pause and Kylo can sense her pain as Rey tries again.

 _Hux said something about a 'Royal Prison'._

Kylo smiles suddenly at this new information and knows exactly where Hux is taking her.

 _He's just making it easier for me to get to you, Love. Just hang on a bit longer, Rey. I love you._

There's no response from her and Kylo pushes down his rage as he realizes she must have passed out.

He looks up and over at Dameron.

"They're moving her to the abandoned Sundari prison on the planet Mandalore."

Kylo angrily spins on his heel with a swish of his cape and stomps up the ramp of his ship.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N This first scene was so much fun to write. Is it conceited to laugh at your own jokes?! Meh. Enjoy!**

Kylo drops down at the controls of his command shuttle with Rose in the co-pilot seat and Finn standing behind her. They get airborne and Rose opens a channel between the shuttle and Poe's X-wing flying beside them.

"Poe?"

"Ya Rose. So, you wanna clue me in on the plan and why his dark worshipfulness is heading up this rescue mission."

Kylo raises a dark brow in question at Rose as she hesitates and looks to both Kylo and then Finn for answers. Finn leans forward to talk into the comm.

"Well Hux knows what all of us look like so I think sneaking in is probably a bad idea."

He looks to Rose and Kylo for confirmation and Kylo nods tightly as Poe responds.

"Okay so ambush attack then. Got it. You didn't answer my question about tall, dark and scary, though."

Finn answers concisely, earning him a confused and incredulous look from Rose.

"Him and Rey have a weird force connection thing."

"What?"

She and Poe ask at the same time with the same amount of confusion and disbelief. Rose dares a glance over at Kylo as he busies himself flying the ship and then she looks back at Finn for an explanation. Finn, wondering if he may have over-shared private information, is frozen, waiting to see how Kylo will react.

In a low voice, Kylo speaks as he stares forward at the stars with a stoic expression.

"Rey and I share a connection through the force that allows us to see and touch each other, no matter where we are in the Galaxy."

There is a long silence as that information is absorbed, until Poe's voice crackles through the comm again.

"That **is** weird. Still doesn't explain why you were the first to sign up for this potentially suicidal rescue mission, though."

Kylo, clearly at the end of his patience with Poe's sass, screams at the comm.

"BECAUSE I AM GOING TO SAVE THE WOMAN I LOVE!"

Another pause.

"Okay I did **not** see that coming…"

Poe remarks and Kylo mutters under his breath, in annoyance.

"He talks like Han."

He regrets the comment immediately.

"I met Han. Nice guy."

Finn says without thinking and then cringes as he and Rose watch Kylo nervously from the corner of their eyes. After a few moments Poe speaks again, breaking the thick tension in the air.

"It sounds awkward over there. Is it awkward?"

Kylo reaches over and switches off the comm with more force than necessary.

Rey awakes on a transport, lying on a cold metal bench in the cargo bay, hands and feet shackled to the floor. There is an entire garrison of stormtroopers sitting around her.

She struggles to sit up and looks around nervously as she takes stock of her injuries.

Mostly cuts and bruises with the possibly of a broken rib.

"Where am I?"

She asks the sea of blank trooper masks in a gravelly voice and no one answers or even turns to look at her as General Hux strolls towards her with his usual ugly sneer.

"We will be landing shortly somewhere that Ren will never think to find you. I have made it a pet project of mine to restore the ancient Imperial prison to its former glory."

Rey tries to school her face but swallows dryly and Hux smiles at her show of fear.

"I've also employed a rather talented interrogator, who will be meeting with you tomorrow."

Having had his fun with her, Hux laughs to himself and walks away to take his seat as the ship prepares to land.

Closing her eyes, Rey reaches out to Ben quickly.

 _We're landing at the prison._

Rey opens her eyes to make sure she's not arousing suspicion but brightens at Ben's response.

 _We are in place, Love. When you hear gunfire, run inside the door._

Rey is slightly confused by Ben's message but makes sure to commit every word to memory.

Kylo looks around at the ancient, decrepit prison, floating high in the clouds above the city of Sundari. If he hadn't been obsessed with the history of the Empire when he was younger, Kylo never would have known to come here.

He refocuses on the situation at hand and watches Hux's shuttle fold its wings up to land on the platform above Kylo's hiding place. Across a narrow metal widow's walk is the door to the prison, where Finn and Rose are waiting to grab Rey at the signal of Poe's distraction.

Kylo tightens the grip on his lightsaber as he watches half a garrison of stormtroopers precede a bound and bruised Rey across the bridge, followed by the rest of the troopers and then Hux in the rear.

He tries not to look at Rey but Kylo can feel his fury starting to slip its leash at the sight of her injuries.

"Hurry up, Dameron." He murmurs under his breath through clenched teeth.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Oooo action time.**

 **Please reviewwwww! I loves ittt. Thanks!**

Rey's eyes are darting around as she tries to be ready for the ambush.

She watches the stormtroopers walking in front of her disappear inside the door to the prison as she hears a mechanical sound coming from beneath her feet on the metal bridge connecting the landing platform and the entrance of the prison.

Rey stops walking and looks down with the rest of the troopers to see the nose of an X-wing rising up from the clouds below them. Remembering what Ben had told her, Rey runs and does a tumble roll towards the door of the prison as the X-wing fires at the middle of the bridge, leaving a large, ragged gap. Wincing in pain, she looks over her shoulder to see a couple troopers fall from the bridge, one actually bouncing off the X-wing and into the clouds below.

Rey looks across the gap and her eyes widen in fear when she sees Ben's unmistakable lightsaber igniting in the shadows as he emerges behind Hux and the other troopers on the platform.

The door behind Rey opens and Finn is pulling her up off the metal grate of the bridge floor, through the door and towards an elevator.

"Come on, Rey. We need to get out of here before the guards and troopers we stunned wake up."

Rey is struggling against Finn as she watches in horror as troopers swarm Ben and start pushing him back towards the edge of the landing platform.

 _Go, Rey!_

She hears in her mind, but she can't help the sudden frantic need to get to Ben.

Rose and Finn release Rey's restraints but she manages to break free of Finn's grasp, grabbing his blaster before running to the edge of the broken bridge. Looking down, Rey catches Poe's eye and motions to him before backing up again to wait.

It takes only a moment for Poe to carefully tilt his ship sideways again and slide the nose of the X-wing up until it hovers in the gap between the torn pieces of bridge.

Rey slips the strap of the blaster across her chest and lets out cry as she starts sprinting. She hears Finn yell from behind her as she leaps over the gap, landing on the ships nose with a wobble and then springing up again to grab onto the barrel of the X-wing's laser canon and swing herself over to land on the other side of the broken bridge.

After a moment to get her bearings again, Rey runs straight into the fray before her and begins wading through stormtroopers to get to Ben. She can see him held down a choke hold by a stormtrooper as Hux limps towards them and Rey is struck with fear that she won't get to Ben in time.

Blasting the last two troopers in her way, Rey is still several yards away as Hux raises his blaster to point it at Ben.

"NO!"

Rey screams and whips out her hand towards them, reaching out with all of her anger and rage and pain.

Kylo can see Rey coming for him, but Hux is about to fire and its too late for him to stop it.

He looks over to Rey one last time and his heart breaks when he feels the flood of dark emotions flood through their connection as she raises her hand towards Hux.

 _NO REY!_

He shouts into her mind, but he knows that she doesn't hear him. Kylo looks back at Hux in time to watch the horrible man claw at his throat, gasping for air and Kylo wrangles an arm free of the trooper's suddenly lax grip.

With a flick of his wrist, Kylo snaps General Hux's neck and he falls to the deck of the landing platform. The remaining stormtrooper releases Kylo and backs away, dropping his weapon as he goes.

Rey stands facing Kylo in shock.

"W..why did you do that?"

She asks finally as she slowly drops her arm to her side and Kylo jumps to his feet to run over and look down into her eyes.

"I couldn't let you do it."

Rey gives him a confused look.

"If I let you give in to the dark side, then all hope will be lost."

Kylo steps closer and cups Rey's face in his hands, even as he hears Finn yelling for them to hurry.

He presses a quick, sweet kiss to Rey's temple and whispers to her.

"You are the light side of the force, Rey. I am the dark. Only together do we achieve the balance."

Kylo steps back and Rey looks up with question in her eyes for a moment before he watches her eyes close and her body go slack as she falls. With barely contained panic, Kylo scoops Rey into his arms, looks around, and then runs up the ramp of Hux's ship.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Ok being risky here with the story arc. Let me know what you think…**

Rey can hear Ben's voice.

He's not happy and although she can't hear the words, she can hear the threat in his tone.

 _Ben?_

She hears a loud crash and a moment later a door being thrown open before he is there at her side.

"Rey?"

He asks in a worried voice and she tries to smile when she feels his large hand envelope hers.

"What happened?"

Rey opens her grainy eyes and shifts slightly to sit up, but she's stopped by Ben's strong, gentle hand on her chest.

Without a word, Ben grips Rey under her arms and carefully moves her whole body upwards into a sitting position. Ben leans in and kisses Rey softly on her lips and she sighs contentedly as she tries to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Ben pulls back with a smirk to perch on the side of her hospital bed as Rey is realizing that she's, again, waking up in a Rebel base hospital ward. She pushes the thought away to squint at her blanket and concentrate on what she remembers last.

"I remember trying to kill Hux and you stopped me."

Rey looks up into Ben's eyes for confirmation and he nods.

" **You** killed him."

"Yes, I did."

General Leia enters the room with a scowl at Ben's back and Rey smiles as she changes the subject.

"So, who did you go through to get into my room?"

She asks Ben and he drops his head to hide a small smirk.

"Dameron… and a guard… or two."

Leia purses her lips and props her hands on her hips.

"And I've already had complaints about you. Keep in mind that you are a guest on this base, Benjamin and **not** a welcome one."

Rey can feel a confused emotion from Ben when he hears his full name but he turns to face Leia anyway.

"As long as they don't try to keep me from Rey, I promise to behave myself."

Leia nods stiffly and warily walks around to the other side of Rey's bed.

"How are you, dear?"

Rey smiles through a yawn.

"Tired and bruised but I think I'll be fine. In fact, I really don't think that I need to be in the hospital ward."

Leia nods absently and then darts a pointed glance at Ben.

"May I speak to Rey alone please? I'm sure you can find someone to apologize to in the hallway."

She remarks snarkily and waits for him to leave.

Ben looks to Rey and she nods happily.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

He says stiffly before squeezing Rey's hand lightly and then turning towards the door.

"I'm fine, really, Leia."

Rey tries to assure her, but the older woman just nods with a resigned smile and props a hip against the bed.

"Rey, I may be uniquely qualified to tell you that you are **not** fine."

Fatigue and her smile vanishing quickly, Rey sits up straighter and gives Leia a concerned look. Leia smiles warmly and leans in to hold Rey's hand as she continues.

"I was one of the very few force sensitives to have a child, Rey. I know what it feels like to have sudden surges of power from nowhere, followed by extreme fatigue."

A strange feeling is traveling up Rey's spine as her mind starts bouncing around Leia's words.

"Rey?"

Leia grabs her attention as Rey feels Ben's concern drift through her mind.

"You… you think I'm…"

Rey falters in her words and just dumbly stares, open mouthed at a smiling Leia.

"I had the medical droids check before administering any medications, but the results can only be accessed by you."

She says as she leans over and pulls a medical console closer to Rey.

Much as her son did a moment ago, Leia squeezes Rey's hand and turns to leave.

"Wait!" Rey says a little too panicky and Leia pauses near the door.

"Could you… stay?"

Rey asks in a small voice and Leia smiles back at her before returning to her place at Rey's side. Looking at the console in front of her, Rey places her hand on the screen to access her medical file.

Kylo feels Rey's emotions spike and spins back towards her door, ignoring the confused and offended expression on Poe Dameron's face.

Throwing the door open, Kylo steps inside with alarm to find his mother cradling a crying Rey on her hospital bed.

"Rey?"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Ok Now I'm having an issue with not receiving reviews. I get an email with them, but I can't respond to anyone. Pls still review and know that EVERY review makes my day and keeps me at my laptop, pumping out the chapters. Thank you, everyone!**

Rey reaches for Kylo when she hears his voice and her tear-streaked face rips at his heart as he crosses the room to her. Leia releases Rey as Kylo takes her place, climbing onto the bed to hold a crying Rey.

He looks up at his mother's face for answers, but she just nods and smiles sadly before turning to leave the room.

"Rey? What's wrong? What's happened?"

He asks worriedly, and he can feel her trying to control her sobs to answer him.

Rey looks up at his face and nearly dissolves into tears again.

"Ben…"

She's gasping and can't speak.

Kylo strokes Rey's face and then pulls her head to his chest as he raises his other hand to caress her back in gentle circles.

 _Tell me, Love._

He says through their bond and flinches from the flood of jumbled images that spill from her mind.

 _So stupid._

Kylo furrows his brow at her stray thought and tries calming her mind with his own.

 _Rey. Tell me._

Rey pulls away from his chest a fraction, takes a deep breath and looks him in dead in the eyes.

"We made a baby."

The words don't make sense for a few seconds and Kylo stares blankly at a wide-eyed Rey before dropping his gaze to her abdomen.

And then the world seems to tilt slightly.

He looks down into Rey's face and repeats her words back to her, disbelievingly.

"We made a baby."

Feigning a calm that he doesn't feel, Kylo pulls Rey back to his chest and lies down on the hospital bed next to her to let her cry as he tries to process this new development.

He pushes his fear down far inside him and focuses instead on soothing Rey.

"Hey."

Rey's sniffling slows as she lifts her face to his, expectantly.

"It was bound to happen, considering you can't keep your hands off me."

Kylo says with a straight face and Rey rears back slightly with a look of shock on her beautiful face. He supresses his smirk and raises an eyebrow at her, waiting.

"Me?! **I** can't keep my hands off **you**?!"

She asks incredulously and Kylo chuckles softly before leaning over to gently kiss her bruised lips. Rey clings to him instantly, sighing into his kiss and Kylo pulls Rey up against him, feeling the familiar tug of lust when she moans lowly.

 _Maybe you have a point._

Kylo laughs at her comment but is quickly distracted again by Rey delving her tongue inside his mouth.

He can't quite remember why or who started the kiss, but he's rapidly ceasing to care as he moves his mouth down Rey's throat and grips her hip to pull her leg over his.

"Ben, this is not the best place for this."

She says breathily, as her eyes close and she melts into him.

Kylo's kisses soften and then cease as he looks back up at Rey's face.

"You're probably right."

He says as a medical droid enters the room and rolls over to take Rey's OBs, its tiny mechanical head going back and forth between Kylo and Rey on the bed in confusion.

Rey giggles and gives Kylo a gentle nudge off the bed.

"At least my rib isn't totally broken so I should be out of here by tomorrow."

She comments and then laughs at Kylo's suggestive raising of his eyebrow and sneaky smile.

She's barely finished signing her name on her release on the medical console, before Ben is tugging on Rey's hand and pulling her from the room. He guides her out into the hallway and quickly turns to gently press her back against the nearest wall with a deep, passionate kiss before pulling back again with a question.

"Where are your quarters?"

The intent clear in his eyes, Rey smiles widely and bites her bottom lip with excitement as she slides her hands around Ben's waist and pulls him back against her to nibble on his jaw.

"Down the hall, to the left. It's a bit of a walk from here and I have to warn you, my quarters are not as comfortable as yours."

A couple Rebel soldiers walk by them and can't help but gawk at the sight of the Supreme Leader of the First Order, in all his black clad glory, making out in the hallway with a banged-up Rebel mechanic. Rey sees the cheeky glint in Ben's eyes a moment before he leans in to kiss her deeply again, for shock value.

She laughs against his mouth when there's a loud, horrified gasp from the passing soldiers, and then a grinning Ben turns to pull a laughing Rey, by the hand, down the hallway to the left.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N My reviews are working again! So relieved. I missed my daily reminders to sit down and write something.**

 **So, I'm not sure how much longer I will make this story. I have at least one more arc in mind but that may be it. Or I may be struck with inspiration and go on and on and onnn..**

Punctuated by kisses and laughter, Rey navigates them as best she can down the hallways of the Rebel base, to her room. She pulls Ben inside her room and he kicks the door shut behind them with his boot as Rey wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for more kisses. He lifts her up against him but pauses to look over her shoulder at her tiny military cot and frowns as he puts her back on her feet.

Rey's confused when Ben releases her to walks over to grab all the bedding off her cot and toss it, and his cloak, onto the floor, but she smiles as he turns back to her and holds out his hand. Rey laughs and jumps at Ben, who barely manages to lower them both to the floor without falling. He twists around to carefully lay Rey onto the rumpled bedding and he kisses her sweetly as she lazily twists her fingers in his silky hair.

A loud knock sounds at her door, causing the lovers to pause, but Rey yells at whoever it is before they can speak.

"GO AWAY!"

Ben starts laughing into Rey's collarbone when they hear Finn from the other side of the door.

"Oookay."

Ben leans up on his elbows to look down at her, trying hard not to laugh, and Rey decides that she really has to kiss both of those adorable dimples. Pulling him down, she does just that, before moving on to his jawline and the shell of his ear.

Rey can feel the rumble of his pleasure in his chest and it sets off an answering moan from her. Ben slides down her body to open Rey's vest, push up her shirt and kiss her stomach, pausing just above her skin.

Rey looks down to watch Ben stare at her stomach with something akin to awe as he tentatively presses his palm over where their child is growing. She can feel herself getting choked up with the emotions flowing through the bond and he looks up at her suddenly as if waking from trance.

He smiles roguishly and places a wet kiss above her belly button, picking up the trail of his seduction again. Ben's kisses move up as he nudges her shirt out of the way to capture one breast with his mouth. Rey groans loudly, suddenly frantic to touch him and starts roughly ripping buttons open on Ben's black shirt.

Ben picks up on her urgency because soon he's matching her fervour to have his skin against hers and he strips every last scrap of fabric from her body. He kisses every inch of skin that he uncovers and its driving Rey crazy with wanting him.

His hands, rough from swordsmanship and piloting, are as tender as his mouth and he turns Rey onto her side to nibble on her shoulder and neck.

Rey closes her eyes and revels in the sensations that Ben is creating as he lies down beside her and slips his hand over her hip and lower. She arches back into him and breathily cries out in pleasure when Ben softly bites the back of Rey's neck at the same time his hand reaches its destination.

Ben's long, clever fingers start gliding over her sex and Rey can't help but move in rhythm with him.

After a few moments, she reaches behind her to grip Ben's thigh and presses him closer, eliciting a groan from him as his arousal brushes against her skin. Pressing frantic wet kisses to her shoulder as they move together, Ben curls his fingers around to give Rey what she needs, and her cries start getting higher and higher.

Moaning Ben's name, over and over, Rey finds herself falling hard against his talented fingers.

Not pausing to recover or catch her breath, Rey reaches down and moves Ben's hand away as she searches behind her to find another part of him. Ben growls against the back of Rey's neck and takes another small bite as she positions him at her entrance and with a roll of her hips, Rey sheaths herself around him.

She reaches up, over her shoulder to caress Ben's jaw, encouraging him to move with her again. Slowly at first, Rey can feel his restraint and silently begs him to let go.

 _Stay with me, Ben._

And then his fingers are digging into her hip as he drives himself in and out of her at a feverish pace, sending Rey back into a spiral of ecstasy. Following closely behind her, Ben groans her name loudly and pours himself inside her.

Gentling his movements until they stop, Ben pulls back and turns a happy and breathless Rey in his arms, so he can kiss her deeply and lazily. With a big smile, Rey cuddles into Ben's chest and closes her eyes with a contented sigh.

"Ben?"

He grunts a sleepy acknowledgement.

"Tell me again about the balance."

She requests and then listens to the rumble of his words in his chest.

Kylo wakes a few hours later and steels his resolve as he gently untangles himself from Rey. Pressing a ghost of a kiss to her lips, and another to her bare stomach, he covers her with his cloak and collects his clothes. He doesn't give himself time to think about what he's doing except to take one last, long look at Rey, content and fast asleep, before he soundlessly closes the door behind him as he leaves.

Kylo determinedly marches towards his shuttle on the landing pad, and almost doesn't notice Leia watching him from a few yards away.

He stops, resigned, as Leia walks over and after a long silence, she speaks.

"You're leaving them."

Admitting to himself that it must be how it appears, Kylo stands in his mother's judgement.

"I'm going to ensure a better future for my child."

Leia absorbs that and then narrows her eyes at him.

"A future that doesn't include you."

She deduces and Kylo thinks for a moment before he looks down at her with an intense glint in his eyes.

"That child should be raised in the light, not tarnished by the dark from birth."

Having said all he's going to say, Kylo strides away to board his shuttle. He's painfully aware of Leia standing on the tarmac, watching him go, as he raises the ship off the deck, and Kylo feels a pang of doubt, but he pushes it away as he turns the ship towards the stars.

Rey jerks awake, wrenching upward with a scream and frantically searching the room for Ben, hoping her feeling is nothing but a nightmare. Not finding him, Rey dissolves into tears and clutches his cloak closer to her chest to stave off the pain in her heart.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Ok sorry for the delay. I had this chapter written but I wasn't happy with it, so I rewrote it. Hope you like it!**

The First Order is in a state of confused disarray when Kylo Ren lands his shuttle on the flight deck of the Dreadnaught. He marches down the shuttle ramp, once more the Supreme Leader, and a few of the stormtroopers seem confused but, in the absence of General Hux, seem ready to follow Kylo's orders.

Kylo stomps onto the bridge of the ship and instantly has the attention of all the officers present. He speaks loud enough to send them all scurrying in fear.

"Send out a fleet-wide command for all high-ranking officers and their immediate subordinates to attend a mandatory assembly on the Dreadnaught tomorrow at 700 hours."

To reinforce his words, Kylo slides his glare down at a frightened officer to his right.

"I want every one of them in attendance and I will hold everyone on this bridge personally responsible if my command is not met."

He spins on his heel and strides from the bridge in the direction of his old quarters to prepare, flinching at Rey's mind screaming across the bond again. Kylo takes a deep breath when he enters his old room and painfully reinforces the barriers in his mind, keeping Rey out.

Breaking his own heart, Kylo lunges across the room and grabs up his practice-saber to run through mindless routines of swordplay as a distraction.

Rey looks up desperately at Leia from where she sits cross-legged on her bed. She squeezes her eyes closed again, trying again, in vain, to reach Ben.

 _LET ME IN, BEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

Frustrated and angry, Rey rolls off her bed and picks it up with the force to toss it across the room and smash it against the far wall.

Leia doesn't balk in the slightest, but she watches Rey's frustration with a sad expression.

"Sorry."

Rey says in an embarrassed voice after a moment and Leia shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"No need. I have done much worse over the years. Ben didn't get his temper from Han."

She says sardonically as Rey looks over at the remnants of her bed.

"I just don't know what he's thinking. He's been shutting me out for almost a day now."

The hurt in Rey's voice has Leia crossing the room to run a comforting hand across the young woman's back and pull her in for a hug.

"As misguided as Ben can be sometimes, we have to hope that he will come back to us."

Leia says hopefully and Rey pulls away with a new glint in her eyes.

"Or he needs someone to drag his ass back."

Grabbing her pack from the floor, by the door, Rey tears out of the room, towards the hangar.

Leia sighs deeply and watches her go.

Kylo enters the large assembly room of the Dreadnaught and looks over all the officers present, mentally accounting for representation from all six of the remaining First Order command ships. He closes the door behind him as the din of voices dies down and they all turn their attention to their Supreme Leader.

"You have all proven yourself undeniably loyal to the First Order."

He announces loudly with dead eyes and the nervous faces of the high-ranking officers relax as their expressions turn prideful.

"However, there has been a change of direction for the First Order."

Kylo says in a lower tone, to the suddenly confused group of officers. He tightens his grip on the hilt of his lightsaber and slides the door lock into place behind him, with a wave of his hand.

He notes the reflection of glowing red in their wide, frightened eyes as he ignites his blood red lightsaber for a moment before he moves. Kylo slashes and jabs through waves of First Order officers as they either try to attack or flee from the dark monster cutting them down.

A few officers fire their blasters at him, but they are worse shots than the stormtroopers. One lucky shot hits Kylo in the shoulder but he fights through the pain until every person in the room is in pieces and he stands amidst the carnage, blood dripping down his face.

After a moment of mindless observation, Kylo turns and with his lightsaber still lit, he opens the door and strides towards the bridge of the Dreadnaught. The lower officers on the bridge freeze in their duties and stare at their blood-soaked Supreme Leader as he comes to a stop at the end of the gangway.

"Open a fleet wide channel. I want to address the entire First Order."

He says to no one in particular, but sending people scurrying to flip switches and frantically press buttons. Kylo retracts the blade of his lightsaber and steps forward into the view of the hologram projector, speaking in a terrifying voice.

"The First Order is hereby disbanded. All officers and troops are free to go or else serve the Rebellion under General Organa. Any who prove loyal to the old ways of the First Order will be executed immediately."

The transmission ends and the bridge of the Dreadnaught is silent and frozen in petrified confusion.

Kylo, somewhat deflated, looks around him briefly before turning to leave.

"You are all free to go."

He says as he walks slowly from the bridge, back to his quarters.

One last thing for Kylo Ren to do, he thinks to himself and closes his eyes to concentrate on lowering his mental defences, carefully opening his mind to the force-bond once more.

Rey is there, waiting.

 _Ben!_

He cringes slightly at the intensity of her surprise and anger but he feels her apprehension most of all.

 _Are you with my mother?_

Rey can feel his overwhelming exhaustion wash over her as she allows him to enter her mind and appear before her.

Kylo steals a moment to rake his gaze over Rey and then raises his eyes to give her an sad look before refocusing on his task. He can see that Rey is standing in the hangar of the Rebel base, surrounded by her friends and the General, all of them staring at him in shock. He turns to face his mother and holds her eyes for an intense moment before dropping to one knee and bowing his head before her.

"The First Order is no more. All ships and personnel are yours to command, General."

No one moves or breathes for several heartbeats before Rey falls to her knees beside Kylo, her hand gentle on his shoulder and tears tumbling down her cheeks.

"Ben… what have you done?"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Just a short chapter today. Fam is conspiring to keep me from sleep and zzzzzzzz…**

The first thing Rey noticed when Ben appeared before her in the hangar was the blood covering his face and then the blaster wound to his shoulder. The defeated and remorseful expression he wore nearly tore her heart in half and her anger with him evaporated as fear took its place.

She listens to his words, watches Ben bow in fealty to his mother and Rey is dumb-struck. She looks around at the faces of her friends and sees that she is not the only one.

Her tears fall as Rey drops down beside Ben and touches his uninjured shoulder.

"Ben… what have you done?"

She asks, almost afraid to know the answer as he looks up into her eyes.

"I disbanded the First Order. The remaining troops are at the command of the Rebellion."

He says simply but Rey knows he's leaving something out and glances up at Leia, standing over them with an equally worried look. Spurned into action, Leia suddenly motions to the others around them to leave.

"Alright everyone, you will know what's happening when we do. Ben, get up and speak plainly."

She says, rounding back on her son when Finn, Rose, Poe and the others have wandered away. Ben and Rey stand from their kneeling position and the women wait for him to speak.

"I gathered all the high-ranking officers from each of the First Order ships and slaughtered them. I told the rest of the officers and troops that they are free to go or serve the Rebellion under your command."

His emotionless voice leaves both Leia and Rey speechless as Ben continues.

"I will remain here on the Dreadnaught and wait for you to take command if that's easier but then I will be leaving. I think I have done quite enough in this war."

He finishes with difficulty and Rey stops herself from touching him and breaking the spell woven between mother and son. There's a very long and tense pause before Leia makes her decision.

"I will leave for the Dreadnaught within the hour."

Ben bows his head again but his eyes dart back up to hers when she speaks.

"Ben, you just ended a war with a single act."

He drops his gaze again to the hangar floor and swallows dryly.

"I very much doubt that will be my lasting legacy."

With a sad smile, Leia turns to walk away, leaving Ben alone with Rey. She opens her mouth to speak but Ben talks over her without meeting her eyes.

"I need to go."

He closes his eyes to break their connection, but Rey reaches up and stops him with a soft hand on his cheek.

She wipes away a tear with the pad of her thumb and it comes away red with blood as he opens his eyes again to look at her with all his pain in his dark eyes.

"Ben."

She pleads with a quivering lip and glassy eyes.

"I am doing what I can to give our child a better future."

Rey's anger is returning rapidly, and her grip tightens on Ben's jaw.

"You are not leaving me here alone, Ben Solo."

The smirk that raises the corner of his full lips doesn't reach his eyes and Rey furrows her brow in question.

"I never said that I was going to leave you, Rey. You will see me again."

The hope in her chest swells as he steps in to tip her face up to his and he feathers a kiss across her lips.

"But I've committed so many crimes, Rey. It's time that I start paying for them."

He says with a sad smile as he backs away from her and closes their connection.

Rey is left staring blankly at the floor of the hangar.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Ok from here on out, the story will change from what I had previously. I've rewritten all the chapters but its mostly rewording up to here.**

 **Hope you like the new direction.**

 **Cheers.**

After a week of convincing his mother and the Rebellion leaders that he really is handing over the remnants of the First Order to the Rebellion, Ben Solo is standing in his old room on the Dreadnaught, completely at a loss as to what he should do next.

After a few minutes of wandering around, looking for anything he wants to bring with him from Kylo Ren's life, Ben turns around and walks out the door with nothing but a couple of the fluffy dark towels from his shower.

He ambles towards his command shuttle and is almost to the ramp before he's stopped by Leia calling his name.

"Ben!"

He turns to wait for her to catch up and to his surprise, she walks over to pull him into a tight embrace. Ben bends down but otherwise finds himself lost in how to react to this forgotten source of comfort. He awkwardly raises an arm and inclines his head for a few moments.

Leia pulls back to hold him by the arms and looks up into his eyes with a smile. The emotions running through Ben are threatening to spill over when he finds his voice.

"There will never be enough words or actions…"

His mother shushes him with a shake of her head and gives him a sad, watery smile.

"There is enough blame for both sides, Ben."

Ben swallows around the lump in his throat and nods once at his mother as she drops her hands from him. He turns and walks up the ramp of his shuttle, tossing the towels onto the other seat, before dropping into the pilot's seat and stopping again to contemplate the gravity of what he's done.

His mother's voice crackles over the comm.

"She'll be waiting for you."

Ben smiles warmly and reaches over to flip on the speaker to respond.

"Thanks, Mom."

He starts the take-off sequence and punches the controls to move the ship back to Rey.

Rey is jittery, anxious and frustrated as she lies on her creeper, looking up, under the broken transport she's fixing, to find where the crack in the manifold is.

Ben has been on the Dreadnaught with his mother for over a week and Rey needed a distraction from how much she wants him in her arms.

She feels Ben's presence through their bond and pauses in her fight with a stubborn, rusty bolt to wait for today's 'I love you.'

Instead, her creeper is jerked out from under the ship, with her on it, and Rey finds herself looking up at a worried, angry Ben.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

He roars down at her and Rey sits up quickly, ire rising with her confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

She grabs his out-stretched hand and lets him pull her to her feet as he towers over her and gestures to the ship she was just under.

"You could have been crushed under there!"

He snarls in her face and Rey's eyes narrow and her temper sharpens as she understands what his issue is.

"I am a mechanic, Ben! I fix ships, speeders and machines that are broken, and sometimes I need to get under them to do it!"

"And if the supports gave out and it crushed you, what then?"

Ben counters, tugging her closer by the hand and Rey glares up at him, jutting out her chin stubbornly, but she doesn't drop his hand or pull away.

"Then I would hold it with the force until I got out from under it."

"You wouldn't have the time. It would crush you and our baby."

Rey's eyes go wide at the mention of the child growing inside her and she feels a blush stain her cheeks as her gaze slides around the hangar, at all the on-lookers of their rather loud fight.

Ben follows her gaze, cringes and lowers his voice.

"That came out louder than I intended."

Rey shakes her head at the same time they hear Poe swear from across the hangar.

"…What the kriff…"

Rey closes her eyes and just waits.

She hears Rose's quick footsteps, followed by Finn's louder ones, coming closer as Ben pulls Rey in closer to wrap his arms around her.

 _Sorry._

She turns in his arms to face Rose and Finn's approach.

 _You can make it up to me later._

Rey can feel Ben's amusement through the bond as they focus back on their friends. Rose gives Rey a look of disbelief as stumbles over her words.

"Wait, … what!?"

Finn just darts open-mouthed looks from Rey's stomach to Ben's face and back, from where he stands behind Rose.

Ben tightens his arms around Rey's middle as a show of silent support and she takes a deep breath, putting on the most pleasant smile she can manage.

"Yes. It's true."

Finn's head snaps up comically as Rose squeals with delight and lunges forward to hug Rey, pushing Ben backwards slightly in her excitement.

"That's amazing! Wow this has been the craziest week!"

Rose barely takes a breath before her face suddenly falls and her eyes bug out at Rey.

"Oh kriff, No. But he is so right though! You should definitely **not** be under heavy things that could fall and smush you and baby!"

Rey drops her smile completely and scowls when she hears the rumble of Ben's chuckle coming from behind her.

Damn.


	38. Chapter 38

After the rather awkward and accidental reveal of her pregnancy, Ben pulls Rey away from the others to give her a long, sweet kiss. They kiss unhurriedly until he pulls back to look down at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Rey, I'm officially surrendering myself to the Rebellion."

Ben halts Rey's instant protest by placing two warm fingers over her lips with a small smile.

"I've done horrible things, Rey. I can't expect not be held accountable for them."

Rey tries to object again but Ben leans in to replace his fingers with his lips, kissing her into silence for a moment while cradling her face gently in his hands.

"It needs to be done. My mother has arranged for the Rebel Commanders to hear me out, but I need to be subject to judgement for my past."

It's then that Rey notices the handful of Rebel soldiers waiting awkwardly across the hallway for them to finish their conversation, a set of restraints dangling from their hands.

Her panic rises as understanding dawns and her grip on Ben tightens.

 _NO!_

Ben pulls her tightly in against his chest and kisses the top of her head.

 _I need to do this, Rey. For myself and for our child._

Rey has no argument against his reasoning but feels her anger rising at her sudden feeling helplessness.

Ben releases Rey and gives her one last, quick kiss before backing away from her, towards the guards and she watches in horror as Ben allows them to shackle his wrists and lead him away.

 _I love you, Rey._

The tears stream down her face as Ben is escorted out of sight.

 _Ben, please…_

Rey doesn't know that Rose and Finn are standing behind her until she feels Finn's strong arms catch her as she collapses towards the floor. Rose's eyes are shining with tears as she helps Finn carry Rey in the other direction, towards her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sight of Rey's tears and the pain in her eyes nearly breaks him but, Ben tamps down on the impulse to break free of his guards, tear apart his restraints and run back to Rey.

Ben is escorted to a large room where several high-ranking Rebel commanders are already assembled and seated down both sides of a long table. The guards lead him to the chair at the end of the table and Ben sits down under the suspicious gazes of everyone in the room.

A hologram of his mother sits at the opposite end of the table and she gives him a encouraging smile and a nod as she hands over control of the meeting to a graying, middle-aged Commander to her left. He clears his throat and gestures to Ben, down the table.

"General Organa has asked that we stand witness to the complete story of Kylo Ren before passing judgement on him."

He says in an authoritative, but sceptical, voice as he leans back in his chair, clearly displeased to be in the same room as the infamous Kylo Ren.

Leia ignores his tone and speaks again as she gestures down the table to Ben.

"Commanders, I would like to begin by introducing you to my son, Benjamin Solo."

Leia's revelation sends a shockwave through the room as all heads turn to Ben in shock.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N I really hope you're liking the new direction! Cheers.**

Leia watches her son begin speaking to the Commanders and braces herself for the heartache to come. She's long accepted her failings as a parent but hearing it said so bluntly, from her own son, still stings. Listening to Ben explain how lonely he was as a child makes the tears fall, but Leia stubbornly refuses to wipe them away as she refocuses on his words.

His face is pensive and his posture straight as he recalls the past.

"I had no idea, as a child, that the voice in my mind, leading me towards the Darkside, was Snoke. The voice had always been there, and I never questioned where it came from."

This information is new to Leia and her mouth falls open in sudden understanding that her son was being led astray from a much younger age than she ever realized. Ben eyes grow haunted as he looks back at his memories in a new light and Leia can see the struggle in his face to control his emotions as he pushes on.

"My power over the force grew strong and my parents sent me to train with my uncle Luke."

"That's when we lost you."

Leia doesn't realize that she's spoken until Ben's head comes up to look at her with eyes full of pain. She shakes herself and looks around quickly.

"Sorry for the interruption."

The collective attentions in the room turn back to Ben and he takes a deep breath, glancing to his right briefly before continuing.

"My Jedi training was fractured by the voice in my head and I felt like I was being torn in two different directions. But the night that I awoke to find Luke standing over me with a drawn lightsaber, my choice was made but the Light stills lingered: a festering sore spot in my mind."

A few whispers go around the table at the mention of Luke, but Leia already knows this part of the story and sits stoically, waiting for more.

"After I turned to the Darkside, Snoke drew me to him and began my training. I spent years learning how to serve the darkness and was moulded into an instrument of Snoke's will, but the Lightside of the force continued to tear at my mind, always causing doubt and turmoil."

Ben pauses in his recollections, lost in the painful memories, and Commander Anton fills the silence with a pointed question.

"So, what changed?"

Leia watches Ben snap out of his reverie and a small smirk forms at the corner of his mouth as his eyes dart sideways.

"Rey." He says simply and his smile grows for a moment before it drops completely, and he leans forward to brace his forearms on the edge of the table.

"Her awakening to the force started the chain of events that brought me here… but first came my greatest crime, the sin that broke me."

Leia, knowing what's coming, inhales sharply and fortifies her heart to hear it, and Ben's eyes bore into hers as he swallows thickly.

"I had taken Rey to Star Killer base for interrogation, looking for information on Luke Skywalker, but they… came for her."

Ben drops his Mother's gaze and stares, unseeingly, at the surface of the table as his large frame seems to shrink in on itself. She watches as his hand slides up to grip something on his shoulder and Leia is grateful that Rey is there to help him. Ben draws strength from Rey's unseen presence and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Han Solo, Chewie… uh, Chewbacca, and Finn came to rescue Rey from the First Order. My mind was so twisted by the Darkside and Snoke's influence that I decided I could erase the Lightside from my mind with the elimination of my past."

Ben's voice breaks but he steels himself to go on.

"I almost couldn't do it… Han was in front of me, begging me to leave with him, to come home… and I almost did. I almost gave into the Light right there as I held out my lightsaber for my father."

Leia is weeping now, but wholly focused on the words coming out of her son's mouth.

"Then Snoke's voice shadowed my mind, telling me that, with this one act, I would be complete; I would be one with the darkness. The Light that had plagued my mind my entire life, would be gone."

Everyone in the room is tense and hanging on Ben's next words.

"After a lifetime of being torn apart…"

Ben pales noticeably and looks sick as the words tumble from his mouth faster and faster.

"I activated the lightsaber… and it tore through his chest. He touched my cheek and smiled sadly at me before he stumbled sideways and fell over the railing, down into power core of the base."

Ben stops speaking as loud sobbing makes it impossible and Leia stands suddenly.

"Maybe a short break before we continue?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the room leans back in their chairs with a nod as the tension in the air dissipates dramatically. Leia is the only one not surprised to see the hazy outline of Rey, standing beside Ben holding his sobbing face to her chest.

The Commanders don't say a word other than to ask one of the guards to bring in jugs of water. Leia sends another to collect Rey from her room and bring her to the meeting.

A few minutes later, everyone settles down again and Rey is escorted inside to take the chair next to Ben, reaching for his hand instantly. Ben seems to draw his composure from Rey's presence and continues his story.

"The death of Han Solo quieted the Lightside of the force in my mind temporarily, but it shattered my soul. I became unhinged and erratic. I dove into the darkness and began drowning."

Ben looks up at Rey as he continues, speaking only to her.

"Luckily it was soon after that, Snoke bridged my mind, through the force, to Rey; creating our force bond in an attempt to lure her to him. With her presence in my mind, I started to find the balance between Dark and Light."

A few murmurs go around the table, but Ben ignores them.

"At first, we were both disturbed by the connection and tried to either _shoot_ [He raises an amused eyebrow at Rey] or manipulate each other but, at the beginning, we were unable to touch each other or see each other's surroundings. It was just us."

The others in the room are transfixed by Ben's words and Leia smiles.

"The connection kept happening and eventually, after a whole lot of name calling and nasty accusations, we began really talking. After one particularly deep conversation, we found that we could now touch each other, but Luke discovered our bond in that moment, and it all went to hell."

Ben blows out a frustrated breath and Rey picks up the narrative as all heads turn towards her. Leia smirks at the Guards by the door who have long since given up pretending not to listen in.

"I confronted Luke about how Ben turned to the Darkside and he admitted to what he had done. I immediately went to Ben. I could feel the turmoil in his mind, and I knew I could turn him from the Darkside."

Ben chuckles at her confident words and Rey grins back at him.

"Rey showed up on Snoke's ship in one of the Falcon's escape pods and as soon as I saw her lying in that pod… I was whole again. My resolve hardened, and when Snoke began torturing Rey, I killed him with Rey's lightsaber."

He sighs audibly and looks back up into Rey's smiling face.

"You have to understand that I've been taught to crave power over all else. So, with Snoke gone, I asked Rey to rule the Galaxy by my side, to forget the resistance. I was still holding onto the ways of the Darkside without realizing it and Rey struck me down to escape and save the last of the Resistance from being annihilated on Crait."

Ben glances around the room quickly.

"I think you all know how that played out."

He says in a mildly shameful voice.

"The weeks following the Battle of Crait, Rey and I both tried our best to end our connection, but it stayed strong and drove us both to distraction."

Rey smiles at the memory and Ben smirks back at her.

"We soon decided to stop blocking the connection for the sake of our sanity and from there, our friendship grew and then morphed into something deeper. Hux was still pursuing the Rebellion through the Galaxy and I began leading him away, to keep Rey safe."

Rey chimes in again quickly.

"He's the reason we escaped the first attack after the Battle of Crait. He delayed Hux long enough for our transport's get away."

A few more murmurs go around the table and Leia shushes them to let the story continue, but Commander Oslic interjects.

"But you stabbed Rey through the chest on the supply run to the Yeema system."

Rey and Ben both turn to the Commander as their faces drop and Rey speaks again.

"Actually, I was shot with the blaster that Sergent Edwards aimed at Ben's force projection."

There's a chorus of 'Ohhh's as the connections are made and Rey goes on.

"And because I was unconscious, Ben had no way to warn the Rebellion that Hux had found us again. When I finally woke, there were only minutes left and I surrendered myself to let you all get away. Ben helped me escape the Star Destroyer and we began plotting the fall of the First Order."

Leia clears her throat to grab everyone's attention.

"And the rest of the story, you all know. We sent Finn to the First Order to help Ben and he was discovered. Rey and Ben rescued him, but Rey was captured, and Ben landed at this base with Finn."

Commander Nightly speaks next after thinking it all over for a moment.

"I want to hear about how the First Order officer executions came about."

She says with a hard edged tone to Ben and he nods thoughtfully.

"It was after I learned of Rey's pregnancy."

That comment sends everyone's eyes darting over to watch Rey's cheeks go pink as Ben goes on.

"Everything became very clear in my mind and I resolved to clear away some of the mess I had caused, creating a better future for our child."

Ben is staring, wistfully, at Rey's abdomen and she squeezes his hand.

"I knew the Rebellion would struggle for years more if the First Order was left unchecked, and I was in a unique position to end it all."

He doesn't expound further, and everyone sits in silence, processing all this new information.

Commander Oslic is the one to break the silence and orders the guards to escort Ben to a holding cell while they discuss what to do with him.

Leia watches Ben stand, kiss Rey sweetly and then allow the guards to put the restraints on again before they walk out of the room.

"Rey, you may as well go with him."

Leia says and Rey gives her a thankful smile before running from the room. She looks around at the Commanders and their flabbergasted expressions.

"Well, I suppose it's time for a lengthy discussion."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Hey how about leaving me a review to tell me what you think? Cheers.**

Rey hurries down the hallways of the Rebel base to catch up with Ben and his guards as they enter a make-shift holding cell close to Leia's office. She looks around at a newly barred window and the single military cot at the far end of the room as they release Ben from his restraints. As the guards turn to leave, one pauses, clearly unsure if Rey should be left in the room with Ben.

Rey glares at the guard and crosses her arms over her chest in challenge.

"Just **try** to make me leave."

Ben supresses a chuckle as he rubs his wrists and the guard looks them over, and shrugs before locking the door behind him.

With the click of the door lock, Rey turns her glare towards her lover.

"Ben."

She sees his shoulders tense, anticipating what's coming, but after staring at him for a long moment, Rey rushes over to throw her arms around his neck. Clearly surprised, Ben is frozen for only a second before his arms envelop her and he sighs into her hair.

They stay wrapped in each other for several, wonderful minutes before Rey cranes her neck backwards to look at Ben's face. Pinching his chin between her thumb and forefinger, she slowly turns his eyes to hers.

"You left me."

She feels Ben's great sigh push against her chest, and he stalls by twirling a loose curl framing her face, around his finger.

"I did."

He says simply and Rey darts her eyes down to his chest.

"Were you planning on coming back when you left?"

Ben takes a moment to ponder her question.

"If I survived, yes."

Rey's heart lurches in her chest and her face crumples slightly as she fights back the tears.

"I think I understand… but it still hurts my heart."

Her hand slides down to rest tenderly above his heart as he tips one finger under her chin to tilt her face up to his. His kiss is so soft, his lips barely touch hers.

"I'm sorry I broke my word not to rush into danger again."

It's Rey's turn to sigh deeply and she cuddles into his chest more, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"What happens now?"

Ben walks them backwards to lies down and pulls Rey across his chest.

"Now we wait to know if I am worthy of redemption."

Rey doesn't voice her fears, but she knows that Ben feels them clearly in her mind as he cuddles her closer and kisses the top of her head.

Rey wakes two hours later when Commander Oslic gives a perfunctory knock at the door before entering Ben's cell. He raises a brow at Rey's presence as she disentangles herself from Ben but doesn't comment.

"I have to say, your story was very compelling, but we have still not come to a consensus about what to do with you."

Ben nods in understanding, but Rey gets immediately defensive as the Commander goes on.

"We've decided to keep you incarcerated here for everyone's safety for the time being. The Commanders will consider your words and reconvene in a month."

"A MONTH?!"

Rey yells at the Commander but Ben places a hand on her shoulder to stay her explosive reaction.

"It's fine, Rey."

Ben turns back to the Commander.

"It's more than fair. I'd be more concerned if you were to all decide my fate so quickly."

Commander Oslic nods tersely and turns to leave but pauses in the doorway to glance back at Ben.

"There are a lot of people on this base who have good reason to want you dead. For your own safety, I advise that you stay in here. One grandiose gesture doesn't forgive decades of evil."

The Commander walks out and Rey whips around to stare at Ben, aghast. Before she can start the tirade building in her mind, Ben talks over her with a big smile as he takes her hand.

"I have one more month with you."

Rey pauses in her anger and decides to hold her tongue, allowing Ben to rejoice in his small victory as he sweeps Rey into his arms. Instead, she melts into his kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks into Ben's month-long reprieve and Rey has basically moved into his cell. The guards gave up trying to extricate her after the first night and just began bringing two trays to them at meal times.

With Rose banning Rey's presence on the mechanical side of the hangar, she is incredibly bored and anxious, waiting for the final verdict on Ben's fate with very few distractions. She spends most of her time playing the Horansi card game with Ben on the floor of his cell, saving their more amorous activities for late at night when they know the guards at the door won't intrude.

After ten straight games of cards, a knock at the door makes Rey and Ben look up from the floor to see Commander Nightly enter. The older woman is dressed in a crisp uniform with her dull blonde hair coiled up beneath her hat.

With a business-like expression, she gets straight to the point.

"I wanted the opportunity to speak with you before I approach the other Commanders."

She says in her crisp, formal way and Ben rises from the floor to hold out a hand for Rey, hauling her to her feet.

"Of course."

He replies and gestures for her to continue and after a long, measuring look at Ben, she does.

"My husband was a squad leader with the Rebellion against the Empire."

She begins and Rey braces herself as she looks between them.

"His entire squadron was almost decimated at the Battle of Endor."

Her vacant eyes move from the floor, lost in a memory, to narrow at Ben's face.

"The only reason my husband survived was because of the quick thinking of Captain Solo."

Rey watches the Commander study Ben's face and holds her breath, waiting for the Commander to continue.

"Your father was a criminal, a smuggler, a cheat and, by several accounts, a murderer, before he joined the Rebellion."

She takes a deep breath and softens her eyes as she looks at Ben and he stays silent to let her finish her thoughts.

"I was one of the two Commanders pushing for your execution despite your earnest words. Then, after a few days of thought, I remembered your father. If he had been executed for his crimes, my family, and many others, would never have been possible. We never would have had that time of peace. He was given the chance to change and he used it to accomplish great things."

Rey becomes aware that she's still holding her breath and takes a shallow breath quickly as she stays as silent and motionless as she can.

"I plan to propose that you be sentenced to repairing some of the damage the First Order has wrought. I've come to the conclusion that if we execute the Supreme Leader himself for changing his heart, why would any of his followers even try?"

Commander Nightly doesn't seem to expect a response to her revelation and turns to the door, pausing once without turning.

"I wanted you to understand that your father's example, and not your words or actions, changed my mind."

Ben responds in a low, respectful voice.

"I hope I can live up to his example."

Rey slips her hand inside Ben's as the Commander walks out with only a slight nod of her head.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N Ok so months of writer's block and several life crises later, here's another chapter!**

 **Major smut warning!**

Rey wakes before Ben and revels in his warm embrace, memorizing all the details of his face, wondering if today is the last day she will be with him.

 _Will he be there to hold our child? To hold me? To live out the life that was stolen by Snoke?_

She reaches over and moves strands of dark, silky hair away from his face before she whispers a finger down, over the jagged scar cleaving his handsome features.

"I deserved it." Ben murmurs with his eyes still closed, as a strong hand slips over her hip and starts tracing idle patterns on Rey's back while a smirk quirks up one side of his mouth. He opens his eyes and his smile falls at the agonised look on her face.

"The Commanders are meeting today to decide what to do with you." She says with restrained emotion and Ben hugs her body tightly against his, kissing the top of her head.

"Whatever they decide, I will be forever grateful for this last month of memories with you."

Rey pulls out of his embrace, careful not to roll too far off their single size bed as she stares incredulously at him for a few moments before sitting up and taking a moment to push down the nausea rising in her throat.

"How are you so calm and accepting of this? They could sentence you to death!"

Ben sighs deeply and scrubs a hand over his face as he rises to a sitting position beside her.

"Because I have accepted responsibility for my crimes, and they're too great for the galaxy to simply forgive."

Rey's mouth bobs open as she searches for words and the tears start sliding down her cheeks as Ben leans forward and cups her face in his warm hands.

"My only regret would be that I won't be there for you or our child."

Ben kisses both of Rey's wet cheeks before kissing her lips and Rey is still unable to find the words, so she pours all her love and worry and fear into kissing him. The intensity of their kiss stokes the passion between them, and Rey is the first to move as she shifts back down on the mattress, pulling Ben over her, searching for solace.

Not needing convincing, Ben stretches his large frame over Rey's lithe form and drags his fingers down her naked sides and up to tangle in her hair, a shiver of anticipation running through them both. Ben breaks their kiss to move his soft lips across Rey's jaw, leaving a wet trail down her neck to her chest where he pauses to lave one of her nipples and gently suck it into his mouth, eliciting a muffled moan from Rey.

Having guards posted outside the door at all times for the last month, Ben and Rey have become practiced at silent lovemaking but, Rey still struggles to keep her pleasure quiet at times. She decides that she no longer cares if anyone hears her screaming her desire for Ben Solo as he begins worshiping her body and calming her soul.

When Ben moves further down her abdomen, Rey grabs his face in her hands, halting his progress as he looks up at her with confused eyes. She pulls him up until they are level and kisses Ben deeply as she pushes on his shoulder to roll him over onto his back. Reversing their positions, Rey takes over and mimics his earlier movements.

She starts at his forehead, kissing and licking a trail down across his scar, darting a quick, passionate kiss to his lips before continuing her progress down his corded neck and over his shoulder. Her hands are splaying across Ben's hard chest as Rey reaches the lower end of the scar she gave him and then she starts peppering kisses over the many other scars scattered over his body, always making her way downwards.

Rey licks at a small scar beneath Ben's navel and pauses to look up into dark eyes, clouded with lust. She holds his stare as she slides her hand down to grip his erection and then slowly lowers her mouth down those final few inches to envelop his silky hardness with her lips.

Ben, his weight resting on his elbows behind him, tilts his head back as his eyes squeeze shut and he groans loudly before returning his gaze to watch Rey. She takes that as encouragement and settles herself down between his powerful thighs to pleasure him thoroughly, lightly raking her short fingernails over the sensitive skin of his stomach.

After several minutes of moaning and quickening breaths, Rey is surprised when Ben hauls her up to him for a ragged kiss before lying back and using the force to spin her around with a flick of his wrist, moving her knees to either side of his head. Before Rey has time to wonder about her new position, Ben grips her thighs and slides his tongue over her clit, making her eyes roll back.

"Ohhh kriff, Ben!" She says in a breathy voice as he dips his talented tongue into her entrance and his rough fingers continue gently caressing her nub.

Not to be outdone, Rey composes herself with an effort and leans down to, once again wrap her lips around Ben's cock. Giving it a good, solid suck, Rey smirks around him as she feels his moan rumble against her wetness. It quickly becomes a race to see who can finish the other off first and Rey knows Ben's close when his hips start moving restlessly. She loses her concentration when she feels a long finger slowly enter her while Ben's soft lips lightly suck at her clit.

Their collective moaning starts a chain-reaction and Rey can't stop the fluttering contractions around Ben's fingers as her muffled whimper and firm grip send Ben over the edge with her. His saltiness hits the back of her throat and Rey swallows as much as she can while she rides out the bolts of sensation running through her.

The tension ebbs from both their bodies and Rey and Ben collapse back onto the mattress in contentedness. Ben uses the force once more to swivel Rey back around and wraps his arms around her before capturing her lips in a deep, loving kiss. They doze in each other's arms, having effectively, however temporarily, staunched the worry over what the day would bring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The council of Resistance Commanders convenes and after several hours of seclusion, Ben and Rey are summoned from his cell to the same room where he told them his story. The faces of those assembled give nothing away as the resistance guards escort Ben inside the room and Rey takes the chair beside him, never releasing the tight grip on his hand.

General Organa is seated at the opposite end of the long table and holds Ben's eyes as they sit and wait for the axe to fall. Rey squeezes his hand tighter for a moment.

 _No matter what happens here, Ben. I love you._

Ben turns to look baldly into Rey's eyes and speaks clearly for all to hear.

"I know."

He hears Leia's sharp intake of breath but turns his attention to Commander Oslic who breaks the silence as he leans forward to address Ben.

"Benjamin Solo. Also known as Kylo Ren. You have been accused of and admitted guilt to several heinous crimes that would take way too long to list."

The older man moves his gaze around the table to stare pointedly at all the other commanders in attendance.

"This council has pondered long and hard over your crimes and their severity. However we also seriously considered the political ramifications of any punishments we could enforce and your fresh attempts to aid the Resistance. It is therefore the decision of this council that, in lieu of execution or imprisonment, you be made to repair some of the damage inflicted on the galaxy by the First Order."

Ben hears Rey's breath come out in a whoosh of relief and watches the tension ebb from her body in his periphery, but he searches his mind and finds no sense of relief within himself as he listens to the rest of Commander Oslic's prepared speech.

"It has been decided that from a very young age, you were the victim of a scheming madman and although that does not excuse your crimes, it gives us enough insight to decide against execution."

The Commander's face hardens fractionally.

"Make no mistake, you will be under constant guard for several years as you are sent to various systems to help make reparations."

Ben's mind is reeling from their decision and Rey's face snaps to his in confusion to search his face as a pang of disappointment shoots through his mind.

 _Ben?_

He glances at Rey but shakes his head subtly as they turn their attention to his mother. General Organa smiles tightly at Ben for a moment before focusing on Rey.

"Rey, you will be allowed to accompany Ben for as long as you are able and when you get closer to giving birth, Ben will be given leave to be with you for several months before returning to his work. The specifics of Ben's reparations will be overseen by Commander Nightly."

Ben barely hears Commander Nightly's words about building a colony on Gatalenta for survivors of the Hosnian Cataclysm. His mind is spinning and he can feel Rey's concerned gaze on him, but she stays silent and squeezes his hand.

Leia finally snags his attention as he sits in shocked silence, and she gives him a watery smile.

"Welcome back to the light, Ben."


	42. Chapter 42

After the meeting has ended and the decision made final, Rey is silent as she and Ben are escorted back to Ben's cell. However, when the door closes behind them and they are alone, she can't hold it in any longer. She whips around, stepping into Ben's space and looks up at him with a hard look.

"What was that?"

Ben doesn't try to feign ignorance but, sighs resignedly. She stares at him for several beats before speaking in a gentler tone.

"You think you deserve to die." She says finally and Ben's eyes dart to hers long enough to confirm her suspicion before he drops them back to the floor.

Rey's heart cracks as she lifts a hand to his face and gently raises his face to meet her eyes.

"You've been misled and mistreated for almost your entire life. I can feel your exhaustion from second guessing every move you make; terrified it's the wrong thing. You don't trust your own judgement."

Ben is staring intently into her eyes by the time she finishes talking and Rey can feel the tears sliding down her face, mirroring his own.

 _I'm sorry._

The pain in his face is fierce and Rey leans up onto her toes to press a kiss to his soft lips before moving her mouth to his ear to whisper.

"I'll help you. Always."

She pulls back enough to look in his eyes and Ben nods slightly before the tension in his body abates and he wraps his arms around her and hauls Rey up off her feet to nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later, the Hosnian colony on the planet Gatalenta is in the midst of construction and Commander Nightly has given Ben and Rey a small cottage on the outskirts of the colony to inhabit while they await the birth of their child.

Ben stands on the landing pad beside the little stone house watching his father's ship land. As he waits, his gaze falls on his First Order command shuttle parked beside a small shed, a few yards away. It's seen the brunt of Rey's recent boredom since she was banned from helping with the Colony construction and the ship now sits with a new paint job and various 'improvements'.

Ben slides his gaze back to the Millennium Falcon, lowering onto the pad with precision and he waves a lazy salute of appreciation to Poe Dameron, in the pilot's seat. He still feels a pang of sadness and regret as he looks over the old ship. Ben knows Chewbacca is somewhere on the Falcon, but things are still very tense between himself and the Wookie and he suspects he will see very little of his childhood uncle.

Ben starts walking towards the ship as the ramp lowers and he meets a smiling Rose, as she descends the ramp with her arms full of, what looks to Ben like, baby gifts and paraphernalia. She stops to give Ben an awkward one-armed hug and laughs a greeting before continuing on to the house to dump the gifts. Ben waves and greets Finn, arms also full of gifts, as he waits for his mother.

He steels himself and makes himself walk up the ramp of his father's ship to offer his arm to a smiling Leia and places a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Ben."

He grins at his mother as she takes his arm and she darts her gaze around, searching for Rey.

"No improvements, I take it?"

Ben's smile falls and he runs his free hand through his hair in a gesture of anxiousness.

"No. She refuses to see anyone or travel anywhere. She spends most of her time, tinkering with machinery out in the shed or sitting on the dock with her feet in the lake."

He smirks slightly to himself suddenly.

"When she isn't eating all the food in the house."

He sobers from the thought and turns to face Leia and stops their progress towards the tiny stone house.

"Our child is getting so close to coming and I can feel Rey's fear growing each day, but she's still shutting me out. I don't know what's happening and I don't know what to do about it."

Ben says as he rubs his hand over his tired face.

Leia's expression turns comforting and she offers an encouraging smile to her worried son as she pats him arm.

"It will all be alright, Ben. We have brought the very best medical droids and equipment to help. Rey and the baby will be just fine."

Some of the tenseness in Ben's body relaxes and Leia reaches up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder before they continue to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rey is sitting on the floor of her shop, staring intently at the motivator in her hands, trying to figure out why it isn't working and trying in vain to ignore the sounds of the Millennium Falcon outside on the landing pad.

She knows that Rose has approached the shed, but Rey can't bring herself to return the hesitant 'hello' that her friend offers as she enters the building through the open bay door.

Rey's hands start to shake, and she tries to turn herself to grab a small wrench but, her rather large abdomen stops her from twisting enough to reach the wrench and Rey deflates as she stares down at the small device in her hands, frustrated. A moment passes and Rose's hand enters Rey's field of view, holding the wrench she needs.

Rey's shaky hand takes the wrench from Rose and she continues working on the motivator as Rose settles down beside her on the floor, silently handing over tools she needs.

Rey can hear Poe and Finn outside the shop, working with Ben to move things from the ship to the house. She can feel his mind seeking out hers every now and then, checking on her, but Rey keeps her mind completely shut off from his. She can feel Leia's presence in their little house too, but Rey's mind is closed enough that she doesn't know what the older woman is doing.

Rey's guilt is warring with her fear and she finally places the motivator on the floor in front of her and closes her eyes as she tries to centre herself again. After a moment, a roiling movement in her abdomen has Rey lurching forward and exhaling harshly with a 'whoosh'.

Her hand automatically goes to her swollen stomach and her eyes fly open only a second before she feels Ben's concerned mind touch hers again.

"Oh kriff, that was a big one."

Rey mutters and then darts a glance up at Rose's suddenly panicked face as she notices that Rose has jumped to her feet.

"Just a big movement. I'm fine."

She reassures her friend and tries not to notice as Rose waves off Ben, who had appeared at the door. Rey feels his presence fade back to the house and reaches a hand up to Rose for help to pull herself to her feet.

"I'm sorry." She says simply, and Rose's face turns watery as she leans in to hug her friend briefly.

"Wow. That belly is getting BIG!"

Rose says in happy shock when Rey pulls away and stretches to work out the kinks in her back from sitting on the floor. Smoothing a hand across her belly, Rey tries to return Rose's smile but fails as she drops her head to stare at her protruding stomach. Tears start to fall and Rey has long since given up trying to stop her emotions from spilling over.

"Hey. Everything will be alright. We are all here to help now."

Rose says with a reassuring squeeze of her hand on Rey's arm.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Review pleeeease?**

Ben has been on edge for months now.

The bigger Rey's stomach gets, the more she withdraws from him and everyone else. In an act of desperation, Ben contacted his mother and arranged for her and their friends to come to Rey, hoping they could reach her somehow. He's still anxious now that everyone is here, so he busies himself with moving boxes of new baby things into the almost empty nursery.

Finishing his task, Ben grabs a few bottles of beer and a glass of wine as he walks out back of the little house to offer drinks to his mother, Poe and Finn. Walking to where they stand near the lake, Ben is struck with incredulous amazement at how, his estranged mother, a rebel pilot, an ex-stormtrooper and the former Supreme Leader of the First Order, ended up having drinks together.

"This is a beautiful place to start your family, Ben."

Leia says with an approving smile as he hands her a glass of wine and Ben smiles back at her, his ears turning a bit pink. Poe grabs a beer out of Ben's hand and smirks at him as he cracks the top off and takes a swig.

"Nice spot for sure, Darkside. A bit isolated for my taste though. What does—Whoa…"

Poe's teasing trails off as his eyes focus on something behind Ben and Ben bites back a smirk as he turns to face Rey, as she makes her way down the path towards them with Rose's help.

Rey carefully walks towards her friends with a small strained smile; the first smile Ben has seen on her face in weeks. Finn hurries towards Rey and Poe is right behind him with a matching expression of excited disbelief.

"Look at YOU!" Finn says as he wraps Rey in a big hug and Ben can feel her mental barriers crumbling and a curious trickle of power flows through the force.

Rey nearly collapses into Finn's arms and starts crying loudly as he pulls her closer and Finn shoots a slightly panicked look back at Ben. Rey blindly reaches out to Rose and pulls her into their hug and then does the same to Poe, until she is surrounded by her friends.

They slowly pull apart after a minute or two and Rey sniffles as she tries to regain control of herself.

Ben watches her eyes land on Leia and Rey lurches forward to throw herself at his mother and the tears start anew as she sobs on the General's shoulder. Leia holds Rey close as her own eyes start to tear up. Ben can feel power crackling through the air around them and furrows his brow at Rey as Leia rubs soothing circles on her back.

Rey apologises to everyone as she pulls away from Leia and tries, once more, to gain control over her emotions.

"Sorry, everyone. I can't seem to keep myself in check lately."

Leia gives Rey an understanding expression and an encouraging smile while they others dismiss her apologies with a smile.

To Ben's surprise, Rey turns to him and reaches out a hand that he immediately takes in his own.

 _I'm so sorry, Ben._

She sends to his mind through their bond, along with a flood of intense emotions and more ripples of power. Ben is knocked almost breathless when Rey's mental shields crumble further and he sees his mother flinch as well from the corner of his eye.

He can feel Rey trying to concentrate on rebuilding her mental barriers and watches the strain on her face.

 _Rey! No, don't shut me out again. Please._

Ben tugs Rey's hand towards a bench near the dock and helps her slowly lower herself onto it.

 _It's too much, Ben. I can't hold her power back when I get emotional._

Ben's world narrows and tilts for a moment and he vaguely hears his mother shooing everyone else back to the house behind them.

 _Her._

It's the only word he can focus on and Rey's eyes snap up to look at him before she screws up her face and shuts her eyes tightly.

Ben slowly starts becoming more aware of his surroundings and his eyebrows go up at the sight of the ripples on the lake as it shakes. The wooden boards beneath their feet start to vibrate and Ben's gaze returns to Rey's face in alarm.

He whips towards her and roughly cradles Rey's face in his hands.

"Rey, open your eyes!"

She opens her eyes with an effort and the fear in her eyes staggers Ben for a moment.

"Focus on something, Rey."

Tamping down on the massive waves of power flowing through their force-bond, Ben turns and after a quick scramble to find something, he points to the small boat tied up at the end of the dock.

"Levitate the boat, Rey. Concentrate on keeping it level and steady above the water."

He says, gripping her hand tightly and sinking down hard beside her on the bench.

Rey raises a shaky hand towards the boat, and it shoots several metres into the air before it hovers, broken rope dangling down its side.

"Okay, now bring it back down a bit."

Ben encourages as he opens his mind a fraction and taps into the power flowing between them to steady the boat as she lowers it to just above the water. They work together to keep the boat hovering, using the over-abundance of power flowing between and around them.

After a few intense minutes, Rey lowers the boat back into the water and drops her hand. She droops with exhaustion against Ben's shoulder and he pulls her tightly to his chest as they sit together on the bench over-looking the lake.

He holds her to him for a long time before pressing a kiss to Rey's forehead and smiling to himself.

 _Her._


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N These chapters are pretty fluffy. I'm aware. There is no other way of writing about babies and such. There will be more action soon. I swear. What do you think?**

Rey sighs deeply and looks up into Ben's face with exhaustion as they sit together on the wooden bench, looking out over the lake. He looks down and caresses her cheek with a question in his eyes. Rey smiles and reaches up to pull Ben's face down to hers. Their lips meet and the weeks of distance between them melt away as their kiss deepens.

Rey pulls away with a sigh and snuggles into Ben's shoulder again as she watches his big, strong hand gently move over her swollen abdomen with reverence.

"I think she wore herself out."

Rey can feel Ben's grin all the way to her toes and finds herself smiling back at him.

Her mind is finally at rest without having constantly trying to contain her child's power. She pushes away the worry niggling the back of her mind about it, and simply enjoys her reconnection with the man she loves.

Rey and Ben stay huddled up there for nearly an hour before they walk back to the house holding hands. Leia greets them as they walk in the back door of the house and offers them both a drink as they drop down onto kitchen chairs. She pushes a plate of Coruscant pastries across the table towards Rey with a wink and gets a sleepy, grateful smile in return.

"Where is everyone?"

Rey asks as she takes a bite of a chocolate filled pastry and her eyes go wide as her head whips around to give Ben a look of shock and pure pleasure.

Ben chuckles at Rey's reaction to her first taste of chocolate but doesn't comment. Leia sits down opposite to them at the table and smiles indulgently at Rey.

"I sent them all out to be useful. I think Chewie has them rewiring something on the Falcon."

She says off-handedly before narrowing her gaze slightly at Rey, who is happily licking chocolate off her fingers.

"I think we all felt that wave of power from earlier Rey, and I feel like I should apologize for not having a long talk with you about the… uniqueness of carrying a force-powerful child and being strong with the force yourself."

Rey's pleasure at her discovery of chocolate fades and her fear starts trickling back into her mind. Ben gives her hand a small squeeze of support as she speaks.

"I am afraid… of everything."

She blurts out and Leia patiently waits for her to continue.

"I am afraid of the amount of power this child already has. I'm afraid of the birth. I'm afraid that I don't know how to be a mother because I never really had one. I'm afraid of an infant that can shake a house when upset…"

She trails off on a sob and Ben moves his chair closer, so he can pull Rey against his chest again as Leia gives them both a sad, gulity look.

"Oh Rey. Don't be afraid of your child."

Rey looks up from the wet spot she is making on Ben's shirt to look at Leia with tentative hope in her eyes.

"When I was pregnant with Ben, I tried to find any information that I could, on what was happening to me, because I felt exactly like you do now. His power was flowing through me and I was afraid. What very little information I could find, all said that I really didn't need to worry about his power for years after his birth."

Rey sits up straight in her chair and Ben leans forward with rapt attention as Leia goes on.

"The reason that your baby's power is so overwhelming for you is because they're accessing the force through **you**. Your body is awakened to the force and very strong with it. Although your child clearly has a lot of natural power, it's tiny body can't access it yet."

Ben quirks his head to the side, thinking.

"I remember you saying that I didn't start showing signs of using the force until I was almost three."

Leia nods her head at her son in confirmation as Rey clutches her stomach and finds her voice again.

"So, our baby will just be…"

"Like any other baby, I suppose."

Leia finishes for her with a hopeful smile and Rey feels a weight lifting from her mind.

"As for not knowing how to be a mother, none of us do. You and Ben just need to do your best."

The older woman's face falls suddenly.

"You will make mistakes. We all do."

Leia's voice shakes with emotion and Ben reaches a hand across the table to take his mother's. She looks up at him with unshed tears in her eyes and he gives her a small smile. Leia shakes herself and rises from her chair after a moment.

"Well, I suppose I should round up everyone and start sorting out what we have for dinner."

Rey nods as her eyelids droop and Ben stands to help her to her feet.

"I think Rey could do with a short nap before dinner."

Rey is too tired to argue and lets Ben lead her out of the kitchen.

Leia nods knowingly and Ben walks Rey to their bedroom to sit her on the bed and pull off her boots and clothes before leaning her backwards onto the bed. She's already snoring lightly when Ben strips off his own clothes and climbs into the bed beside her to pull her against his chest.

It takes only a moment before they are both drifting together in a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a little over two weeks since everyone arrived at the little stone cottage, and all the men are ready to kill each other. Chewie is rarely seen off the Falcon, Poe and Ben are at each other's throats and Finn is fed up trying to keep the peace between them all.

Rey, Leia and Rose gave up trying to police the boys, and now they sit back to watch the fireworks with amusement.

Now that most of Rey's fears and the initial emotional high from her friends arriving has abated, she finds controlling her emotions much easier and, with Ben's help, she can focus their daughter's power onto innocuous tasks to tire them both out.

At night, before collapsing with exhaustion, Rey and Ben curl up together and talk about everything that they missed out on the past few weeks. They talk about baby names and their plans for the future as they cling to each other.

During the day, everyone falls into a routine; Leia spends most of the day transmitting messages back and forth to those she left in charge on the dreadnaught and at the base, Rose and Rey spend their time either in the shop or the new nursery, Poe stays on the Falcon helping Chewie and Finn floats around between them all, helping where he is needed along with Ben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben walks back into the small nursery after Rey has been ensconced inside for hours and whistles at the progress as he bends down to kiss her forehead while she folds tiny clothes over her large belly in a rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Ben looks around and takes in the stacks of diapers next to the change table, the drawers full of tiny clothes, the slowly spinning galaxy holo above the baby's crib, the stuffed Porg toy on a shelf and, unless he is mistaken, there is a very soft looking blanket in the crib, decorated with tiny Wookies. There are soft toy lightsabers in a basket and even a small wooden rocking X-wing in another corner and Ben smiles at Rey and shares a happy thought.

 _Our daughter is already so loved._

Rey smiles at him and he sees a tear slide down her cheek.

"I came to remind you to come outside and have some lunch."

He says with a smirk as Rey's eyes light up at the mention of food.

Ben helps Rey out of the rocking chair and she keeps her hand in his as she waddles her way outside to the little wooden table near the dock where Rose and Leia greet her with wide smiles. Poe and Finn have put out sandwiches and drinks for everyone and they all sit down happily to eat.

As they all sit, munching away and looking out at the beautiful view, Rose pipes up with a sly expression

"So, Rey I think we all have all been wondering about the pretty little ring on your finger and how it got there."

Rey's eyes widen for a moment before glances down at the simple braided, red and blue threads of gold wrapped around her finger and then she starts laughing and looks at Ben.

Ben tilts his head and motions for her to tell the story as he takes a bite of his sandwich and she remembers back to that day.

"Well, it happened the same day we arrived on Gatalenta…"


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N Ok, if these chapter seem familiar, it's because I'm using pieces of my previously deleted chapters, mixed in with new material to move the story in a slightly different direction.**

 **After the little jedi is born, it will be mostly new stuff for a while.**

 **Major fluff and smut warning here! Haha enjoy!**

Rey starts telling the others how Ben proposed to her and Ben's mind wanders back to that day.

 _Rey is pulling him inside the back door of the little house after Commander Nightly handed over the keys. Rey leads him into the tiny kitchen as she starts pulling his shirt from his pants and running her hands over the skin underneath._

" _Wait, I have something to get off my chest."_

 _He says as a thought strikes him suddenly and Ben pulls back slightly._

 _Her mind clearly on other things, Rey responds as she rakes her nails across Ben's hard stomach and arches towards him._

" _Please let it be your shirt."_

 _Ben chuckles at her comment and the growl in her voice, but then tries to be serious again as he stays her busy hands with his own._

" _Soon. First, I want you to agree to marry me."_

 _Rey freezes, mid- seduction, and stares at Ben's face with a shocked expression for an uncomfortable amount of time. Ben waits, his nervousness growing by the second._

" _You… want to marry…_ _ **me**_ _?!"_

 _She asks with a curious amount of disbelief and Ben furrows his brow at her reaction, confused._

" _Of course, I do."_

 _Rey backs away from him a step and drops her hands to her sides._

" _But I'm nobody. I come from nothing and you're… well, you're a prince or something, aren't you?"_

 _She asks tentatively and Ben steps forward, closing the space between them again and taking her hands as he drops down in front of her._

 _Looking up into Rey's eyes with steely determination, Ben squeezes Rey's hand as he speaks._

" _Yes. I am, technically, the prince of a planet that no longer exists and the Supreme Leader of a military faction that is currently being dismantled. That makes me nothing; nobody."_

 _Rey looks like she wants to argue but Ben doesn't give her the chance._

" _And I couldn't care less because the only thing I want is you. You're the one who tames the beast inside me, and I want to be with you for the rest of my days."_

 _Rey has lost her argumentative expression and is just staring at him in awe._

 _She cracks a smirk finally, after a long moment._

" _Well, if you put it that way…"_

 _She says as she pulls Ben back to his feet and throws herself into his arms to kiss him._

 _After a long, thorough kiss, Rey pulls away to smile up at him._

" _Yeah, okay."_

 _She says, and Ben smiles but narrows his gaze at her as he dodges her next kiss._

" _Okay… you will marry me?"_

 _He asks for clarification and Rey reaches up on her toes to kiss his cheek with a dazzling smile._

" _I will marry you, Ben Solo."_

 _She affirms and then squeals as Ben suddenly lifts her up and spins her around before sliding her body down across his to capture her lips again. He walks them into the bedroom and leans over to carefully place Rey down on top of the large, soft bed, before crawling up after her._

 _He slowly starts unravelling Rey's clothing, pausing only to kiss her periodically, as he searches for new places on her body to press his lips to._

 _When Ben reaches her stomach, he stops, quirks his head to the side and darts a glance up to Rey's face with an expression of pride at the small but unmistakeable bump on her abdomen._

" _Our baby has grown in the last couple weeks."_

 _He says with a laugh and she smiles back as he crawls up to kiss her lips again._

" _Mmm baby talk later. Sweaty naked time now."_

 _She murmurs against his lips and Ben laughs loudly as he sits up and quickly rips his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor as he grins down at her._

" _I can happily comply with that command."_

 _He says, and watches Rey bite her lower lip as her eyes run down his body to where he's loosening his belt. Ben stares intensely at Rey as he unzips his fly and sees her eyes widen before she sits up to face him. She kisses his hard stomach and slips her hands beneath his making Ben hiss in a breath and close his eyes._

 _A moment of recovery from the suddenness of Rey's hands on him and Ben opens his eyes to watch her. Rey's ministrations go on for several minutes until Ben decides to turn the tables on Rey and leans down to slide one hand down the inside of her pants, making her fumble in her efforts. With a devilish smile, Ben gently pushes Rey back on the bed with his unoccupied hand and delves a finger deep inside her._

 _Rey moans his name and drops her hands from him as she gives over control._

 _With his free hand, Ben works Rey's pants off and then leans down to taste her as he curls his fingers inside her. Already panting with need, Rey starts clenching around him as he quickly replaces his fingers with his mouth, pushing Rey over the edge of ecstasy._

 _Relishing the taste and feel of her release, Ben reluctantly moves upwards again to lick a wet trail up her bare body and nibble on her neck before kissing her lips._

 _She smiles up at him and Ben is so happy that he gets to see that smile for the rest of his life._

 _Flopping down beside her, he keeps smiling while she catches her breath and finally she turns to him._

" _I know this isn't the best time, but did you say something earlier about food?"_

 _Ben eyes widen in surprise and he laughs suddenly._

" _Yes, I did."_

 _Rey scrunches her face up with an apologetic but hopeful expression._

" _I haven't eaten since we left the base last night and baby and I are starving."_

 _Ben rolls off the bed, pulling Rey with him, towards the kitchen. Rey laughs as she follows him._

" _Shouldn't we get dressed?"_

 _She asks and Ben turns to her for a moment._

" _Why? This is our house and given the choice of you with or without clothes, I will always choose the later."_

 _He says as he picks her up to sit her on the kitchen counter and reaches over to grab a varos fruit and splits it open to offer a bite to Rey who quirks her head curiously before taking a big bite and letting the juice run down over her chin._

 _Rey laughs, holding her hands to her chin to catch the juice._

 _Ben's eyes follow the drops of juice before he leans in to lick them off her skin, changing the atmosphere from playful to sexually charged in a second. The rest of the tasty fruit is abandoned as Rey hooks her legs around Ben's thighs, pulling him against her and sliding her body closer to the edge of the counter._

 _Like they never stopped for a snack, the lovers grab for each other wildly._

"Ben?"

Ben shakes himself out of his reverie and looks around at the expectant and slightly concerned faces of the friends and family around the table.

"What?"

He asks suddenly as he darts his gaze to Rey's face and sees that she knows exactly where his thoughts had been. A momentary flash in her eyes has Ben jumping out of his seat and reaching for her hand.

"Rey, you look exhausted. We should get you back up to the house for a rest."

He says in a hurried rush as he helps her up and tugs her hand towards the house. Rey, selling his ruse, yawns widely as she follows after Ben.

Leia, not fooled for a moment, turns to the others' confused faces with a sneaky smile.

"I think the rest of us should probably stay out here and enjoy the view."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N So there's a tiny bit of awkward pregnancy stuff in this one. I have a high tolerance for that kinda stuff but others might not. If it bothers you, skip to the end. This chapter is almost unchanged from before my story overhaul. Cheers.**

 **Pleeeease review.**

Lying naked together in their soft bed, Rey and Ben laugh at the absurdity of their hasty exit from their friends earlier. Rey holds her rounded stomach as she laughs and Ben, still feeling quite amorous after making love, kisses Rey's shoulder as he slides his hands over hers.

"I don't think we could have been more obvious if we announced to them all that we were running off to have sex."

Rey says and then laughs harder when Ben makes a face and points out that his mother would definitely have sensed their intentions.

Amidst their laughter, Rey suddenly lurches forward off the bed and lets out a yelp of surprise and pain. Ben sits up next to her instantly, all trace of mirth gone.

"Rey?"

He says in a panicked voice and Rey breathes easier after a moment and then smiles at him.

"It's fine. The baby is just stretching her limbs after our little workout."

Rey lays back down against her pillow, ready to continue their amusing conversation but Ben's face is still one of concern as he looks down at her stomach and then tilts his head at something between her legs.

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"Either I got you **much** more excited for sex than usual, orr…"

He trails off and Rey furrows her brow as she grabs his hand to pull herself up and look down at the growing wet spot on the bed. Her face snaps up to Ben's and they stare at each other in unprocessed shock for an intense minute.

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben comes running out of the back door of the house, barefoot and still pulling his shirt over his head. He gets close to the dock and looks around at the knowing and smug faces of his friends and family.

But before anyone can comment, Ben blurts out.

"The baby is coming!"

The smug faces fall to shock and then everyone shoots out of their seats with sudden urgency as they follow Ben back up to the house.

At the back door, Leia turns and shoves a finger into Poe's chest as he screeches to a halt in front of her and Finn nearly runs into his back.

"You two go and get the EW-3 Midwife droid off the Falcon and bring it into the house."

Leia rounds on Rose, who stopped beside Poe and Finn, looking equally flabbergasted.

"You go get some ice and towels."

Given their orders, the three run off to do the General's bidding as she turns to follow Ben through the house, to the bedroom where Rey is in bed, covered by a thin blanket, her wide eyes with panic.

Leia holds out her hands in placation and gives Rey and Ben a calming smile.

"It's alright. The baby will be only a week or so, early. Perfectly normal. Now what's happened?"

She asks, taking command of the situation.

"I think… the fluid… I mean, the sack broke, I think. We didn't… I mean, when we were… did we hurt the baby?!"

Rey splutters, growing more agitated with each word as her tears threaten to spill over and she clutches her stomach in pain. Ben's head snaps from his mother's face and back to Rey's; the fear obvious on his face.

Leia tries to smother her smile and fails as she waits for Rey's contraction to pass.

"No. You did not hurt the baby. Your… _actions_ … may have brought on labour a bit sooner but the membrane would not have ruptured if the baby was not ready to come out."

Both Rey and Ben swallow down a bit of their panic as Poe and Finn roll in the midwife droid and set it up beside the bed. Ben walks around to the other side of the bed and sits on the edge to take Rey's hand and Leia sits down on the end of the bed and smiles at her son.

"Ben?"

He turns his worried face to his mother.

"Place your other hand on Rey's stomach. Both of you, close your eyes and reach out through the force and find your child."

They do as Leia instructs to check on their daughter and both end up smiling after a minute or two. The baby girl is happily squirming around, trying to move in the rapidly shrinking space.

Ben and Rey open their eyes with renewed calm and focus.

Poe and Finn finish setting up the midwife droid and it comes to life as the men awkwardly back out of the room, passing Rose, standing in the doorway with her arms full of fluffy, dark towels and a cup of ice.

The droid rolls forward towards the bed and speaks in soothing maternal tones.

"Well now, let's see how mother and child are doing."

It says as it reaches out with a pre-warmed and silicone covered appendage to touch one side of Rey's stomach.

"Good. Mother and baby both have steady and strong heartbeats and their blood pressure is normal."

Rey tenses and cringes as another contraction comes over her and the droid tilts its head at her.

"That was a good contraction. Well done."

The droid says in its oddly soothing, mechanical drone as it goes about gently prodding Rey in different places and giving encouragement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose, Poe and Finn sit in tense silence on the bench by the dock, they had relocated to from the kitchen chairs after the sound of Rey's painful screams made them all very twitchy.

"They would tell us if something were wrong, right?"

Finn asks nervously after a particularly loud scream reaches them outside.

Rose nods her head, but her face remains unconvincing and nervous.

"Of course. This must all be normal."

Poe just keeps pacing back and forth from the wooden deck, to the bench and then to the table and back.

Searching for tasks to do while they wait, Rose ends up going to Rey's shop to tinker with something mechanical, Poe walks over the Millennium Falcon to update Chewie on what's happening, and Finn sneaks back to the kitchen to grab some food and drinks to take outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's late in the night when Rey gives a final push and Ben reaches out to hold his daughter for the first time. His eyes leave her tiny face only to look up at Rey with a look of complete awe.

The EW-3 droid scans the baby girl in his hands and clamps the umbilical cord before turning to scan Rey.

"Congratulations, Mother. You have a healthy baby girl. Your OBs are also within healthy parameters."

It drones, but is mostly ignored as Ben walks around the bed to sit beside Rey and gently move the baby into her arms. Tears are flowing down her face as Rey holds their baby and Ben wraps his arms around Rey as they gaze down at their daughter.

Leia sneaks out of the room to give Rey and Ben time alone with their daughter. She wipes at the tears in her eyes as she walks out the back door of the house to find the others.

Finn is slumped back on the wooden bench, snoring, but Rose and Poe jump up from their drinks at the table when they see Leia coming towards them. Poe smacks Finn's shoulder sharply to wake him and the former stormtrooper snorts loudly and looks around to get his bearings before standing quickly.

"I have a granddaughter."

Leia says with a watery smile as a fresh bout of tears start and the others beam at her with excited happiness and relief.

They all sit back down as Leia relays everything that happened and a short time after that, Ben walks outside with a wide grin and a slightly punch-drunk expression.

"Rey is asking for everyone."

Rose and Finn are on their feet in a second as Poe helps Leia up, and they follow Ben inside the house. They all quietly walk into the room and Rey's grin matches Ben's as he walks back to join her on the bed.

When their friends a family are all crowded around the bed, Rey looks to Ben and he caresses his daughter's downy head before addressing the others.

"Rey and I would like to introduce you all to our daughter, Hanna Solo."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N See what I did there? Dawwww more fluffy fluffins in this one and then… queue the ominous imperial march music. lol**

Leia reaches out a hand to grasp onto Poe's shoulder, so she doesn't fall from being so overwhelmed by emotion. The pilot holds onto the General's arm and Finn and Rose hold onto each other as they all start wiping tears away.

Ben can't seem to help touching Rey and their daughter. He kisses Rey's temple and runs a gentle finger over the soft tuft of black hair on Hanna's head as the baby opens her mouth to give a tiny yawn.

Suddenly, Ben's face falls and he looks around the room and then back to Rey, who senses his change in mood and quirks her head in question. Ben gives her a reassuring smile and holds his hands out for Hanna.

"May I?"

Rey carefully moves the baby to his arms.

"I'll be right back."

Ben walks towards the door, briefly catching his mother's eye, and then walks out of the house towards the lowered ramp of the Millennium Falcon. A cold sweat breaks out down Ben's back as he climbs the ramp of his father's ship, but he looks down at the infant in his arms and his confidence is renewed.

Ben finds Chewbacca standing inside a floor compartment of the ship in a mess of wires and Ben silently and carefully sits down on the floor to get eye level with the Wookie.

"Chewie?"

Ben can hear the emotion in his own voice, but the Wookie hears him and turns with a fearful scowl on his face. Ben instinctively cradles Hanna closer to his chest for a moment before Chewie sees the tiny human in Ben's arms and the Wookie's face drops from an expression of anger, to one of startled shock as he swallows the nasty howl he was about to roar.

Chewie turns fully towards the humans and leans over to look at the baby as Ben holds her out again for him to see.

"Her name is Hanna."

He says shakily and Chewie's face snaps to Ben's for a moment before he looks back down at the baby and purrs out her name in Wookie as he reaches a furry hand towards her.

Hanna lets out a tiny cry and clutches the long fur on Chewie's hand and Ben smiles down at his daughter and then looks at Chewie again.

"I should get her back to Rey but please know that you are more than welcome in the house as well."

Chewie nods and quietly roars an acknowledgment of Ben's invitation as Ben carefully gets to his feet and walks back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ben helps Rey out of bed and to the kitchen table as she holds a sleeping Hanna in her arms. The fatigue and happiness on their faces makes Leia smile as she takes a plate of food from Finn and places it in front of them.

Finn has taken up the job of feeding everyone and is happily standing in front of the cooker, handing out plates of food.

Poe, munching away at the table, smiles over at the baby.

"So, does little miss have a middle name? Do you guys do middle names?"

He asks them before looking over his shoulder at Leia, but Rey interrupts with a laugh.

"I don't even have a _last_ name."

Leia smirks knowingly at her as she passes a plate to Rose, who is walking in the back door.

"Not for much longer."

Ben grins and Rey's expression turns to one of contemplation as though that thought hadn't occurred to her. Leia turns her smirk towards her son.

"And, yes. Ben has a middle name."

All heads shoot in his direction as his grin falls and his eyes widen.

Rey plucks the name from his mind and her expression mirrors his.

"DON'T tell Dameron!"

Ben yells suddenly as a grin starts creeping across Poe's face.

"YES, tell Dameron!"

Poe counters and Ben's pleading expression darts between Leia and Rey.

"Oh Ben, it's not _that_ bad."

His mother says dismissively, and Rey comes to his rescue, even as she tries to smother her smirk.

"Weren't we talking about Hanna's middle name?"

She watches Ben's tense shoulders drop and he leans in to kiss Rey's cheek as Poe adopts a pout and Rey goes on.

"Well we were talking about that last night, but we couldn't really agree on one name. I wanted to her middle name to be Luke and Ben wanted Leia, so we compromised. Her full name is Hanna Lelu Solo."

As though hearing her name, Hanna opens her tiny mouth and starts crying for food. Rey sighs and lets Ben help her up from the chair and walk them back to the bedroom for a feed.

Settled in with Rey on the bed and Hanna suckling away, Ben's happy mood is shattered when he hears Dameron's excited voice coming from the kitchen.

"CHEWBACCA?! HIS MIDDLE NAME IS CHEWBACCA!"

Ben groans a curse at his mother and Rey giggles quietly so she doesn't disturb the baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple weeks go by fast for everyone and the time is fast approaching when Leia and their friends would have to leave.

Leia walks out the back door of the little house to find Rey hanging freshly washed baby clothes on a drying line. The General adjusts her hold on a fussy Hanna as she walks over to Rey.

"I had to make Chewie relinquish Hanna again. He was walking around the Falcon with her in that Quulaar, Wookie baby carrier thing again."

Rey smiles and Leia laughs as she holds out the baby to Rey and takes over hanging the laundry.

"I think it's the same one he used to haul Ben around in. For a big, scary Wookie, he sure loves babies."

Rey coos down at Hanna as she sits down on the wooden bench to feed Hanna.

"And they love him. Are you sure you all need to leave?"

She says with a smile and Leia smiles back for a moment before sobering.

"I'm afraid so. There has been a lot of unrest with the amalgamation of the Rebellion and the First Order. We believe there is a faction within that is loyal to the ways of the dark side and they have been sabotaging equipment and machinery aboard the First Order ships."

Rey furrows her brow at the weary expression on the General's face.

"There are cameras and surveillance all over those ships. It shouldn't be too hard to find the culprits."

Leia is shaking her head before Rey stops speaking.

"That's the thing; They know more about those ships than we do and have been able to avoid detection or erase any incriminating footage."

Leia sits down beside Rey on the bench after finishing with the laundry and sighs.

"I am getting too old for this kind of thing. I find myself tiring of wars and unrest."

She caresses the soft black curls on Hanna's head and then stares off across the lake.

Rey, having no solution to offer, joins Leia in watching the waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanna Solo is six months old and already a handful of energy and noise.

Ben is just about to crawl into bed beside a lightly snoring Rey, after finally getting Hanna to sleep. He strips down and slides under the covers, giving Rey a sweet kiss that makes her smile with her eyes still closed, before collapsing onto his pillow.

Rey snuggles closer to him, kisses him softly and pushes her face into the crook of his neck to inhale his scent. He wraps an arm around her, pulling Rey on top of him as he cradles her face in his hands and throws any energy he has left into kissing her.

Just as things start to really heat up, they hear the beep and then the crackle of the long-range transmitter in the kitchen.

Rey's eyes widen as she scrambles off Ben, and they race each other to the kitchen to turn off the loud noise. But it's too late and the exhausted parents both droop, defeated, at the sound of Hanna's high-pitched wail of distress at having been woken.

Rey, with a resigned expression mumbles something that sounds like, 'my turn' and shuffles away to tend to the baby as Ben walks over to the transmitter and picks up the receiver.

"What?"

He barks at the person at the other end with frustration as he leans a hip against the counter with a scowl. There is a pause and then a voice and its words send a chill down Ben's spine.

"They have taken the daughter of the Empire."

Ben stands straighter as his attention narrows in on the voice.

"Act quickly."

The line goes dead as Rey walks into the kitchen holding Hanna to her shoulder and she stops short at Ben's terrified expression. Hanna lets out a wail of distress in answer to her parents' fear and Rey bounces the baby to soothe her as she steps closer to Ben. He places the receiver back on the transmitter and stares across the room in contemplation for a moment.

"Ben? Who was that?"

Ben answers her mechanically.

"Kato Ren."

Rey doesn't push for more but shifts the baby on her chest.

"What do we do now?"

Rey asks and a look of steely determination crosses Ben's face as he picks up the receiver again.

"Now we call Chewie."


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N Art imitates life in this one as I had a hard time coming up with a suitable babysitter. HA!**

 **Review? :D**

It takes Chewbacca less than twenty hours to get to Gatalenta and as soon as he walks down the Millennium Falcon's ramp, he holds out his furry hands for Hanna. Ben hands over the smiling baby girl to the Wookie and Chewie cuddles her close as he howls a demand for all they know.

"We don't know much."

Rey remarks before turning to Ben to continue.

"Kato Ren, one of my Knights of Ren, transmitted a vague warning to me that Leia has been taken."

He explains with a worried frown and pushes a hand through his hair.

"The Knights of Ren are made up of the other force-wielding students that left with me after I destroyed Luke's Jedi School. There's only one group that Kato would warn me about and thats the Acolytes of the Beyond."

Ben sneers at the name as he says it.

"They're religious zealots that worship the dark side and by extension, the Knights of Ren for our command over the dark side of the force."

Chewie gives a small yelp when Hanna yanks on a patch of fur but carefully pries it from her tiny fingers and turns back to Rey and Ben to ask about their plan.

Rey and Ben glance at each other for an uncomfortable moment before admitting that calling Chewie was the extent of their plan.

"Honestly, I can't exactly leave Hanna here alone to go fight the galaxy again."

Rey says and then looks to Ben as BB-8 rolls up the path from the house and stops beside Rey to bloop a 'hello'.

"And I won't leave Rey here to defend our child alone. With my mother missing, this new enemy could have learned our location and be on their way here. Chewie throws a hand up in frustration with a howl and Rey shares his sentiment.

"We don't **know** what else to do, that's the problem! We can't very well board the dreadnaught, with lightsabers drawn, and Hanna strapped to our backs!"

Hanna grabs hold of one of Chewie's fingers and starts chewing on it and the Wookie makes an amused sound before making a suggestion that has Rey and Ben dumbfounded.

"Oh! I… um, well, I guess we never thought…"

Rey begins as she shoots an uncomfortable glance over at Ben.

"Chewie, we would leave Hanna with you, except Rey still needs to feed her."

The parents stumble around for any valid, but not insulting, excuse not to leave their newborn with the Wookie, when a voice, followed by some beeps, comes from the top of the ramp of the Millennium Falcon.

"Well, what **else** would we be here for R2? Chewbacca promised it would only be a short stop to—"

The words cut off as Maz Kanata walks down the ramp and adjusts her glasses as she spots the two humans talking to Chewie. Everyone stares at each other for a few seconds before R2-D2 rolls down the ramp and over to Chewie, Maz scurrying behind the droid to get a better look at the humans.

BB-8 twirls around in a circle excitedly and then rolls up to R2, bleep- blooping at him and R2 immediately throws out a mechanical arm and backs up to keep the little droid out of his space.

" **YOU!** "

Maz yells at Ben and he sighs deeply, resigned.

"YOU BLEW UP MY CASTLE!"

Maz reaches for the concealed blaster in her jacket just as Hanna lets out a howl of hunger from the furry confines of Chewie's arms. Maz's head snaps around so fast its almost comical and she quickly hurries over and climbs up Chewie's leg to peer at the baby. The ancient woman smiles at the dark-haired cherub and then glances over at Rey and Ben.

"Poor thing has your ears."

She says to Ben and Rey smothers a smirk and bumps Ben with her hip as his ears turn bright pink. Maz turns back to the baby and croons at her, making her giggle.

"So, it's you that has the force all in a tizzy."

Chewie rocks the baby a bit and purrs out her name and Maz jumps slightly, in surprise, her gaze moving to Ben for a moment.

"Well, that's a very touching tribute."

Ben wraps his hand around Rey's and she sighs contentedly for a moment before remembering why they are all here and adopting an expression of contemplation.

"Maz, how much do you know about human babies?"

Ben's head snaps down to look at Rey with an expression of surprise.

"What?"

Maz smiles knowingly at the couple before stepping down from the Wookie and turning to Rey.

"I think the basics are mostly universal. Where are Mum and Dad off to?"

Rey turns to Ben and starts talking in a rush.

"What if I go with Chewie and Maz on the Falcon with Hanna and you follow with the shuttle, then I can go with you to the Dreadnaught after I feed Hanna and Maz and Chewie and the droids can stay with her while she naps, and we can be back to the Falcon before her next feed."

Ben is staring at Rey with an unwavering look of incredulousness, but he finally finds his voice.

"And what if there's trouble? Do you expect the enemy to excuse you from battle to go feed an infant?"

Rey's face falls slightly as she scrambles for a way that she is not excluded from the action.

"Well…"

She starts, and Ben's face gentles as he pulls Rey in close to feather a kiss across her lips and caress her cheek.

"Rey, why don't you stay close on the Falcon with Hanna and if there's trouble you can back me up."

They hear Maz behind them muttering to Chewie.

"When I told her 'the belonging she sought was ahead', I never could have predicted this."

Rey looks over to the happy baby in the Wookie's arms and relents reluctantly but, her eyes narrow up at Ben and Rey shoves a finger in his chest.

"But you better call me at the first hint of trouble."

Ben smiles his most charming smile down at his love.

"Hey, it's me."

He says cryptically and then lets Rey go, to walk away towards his command shuttle and get it ready.

Maz walks up beside Rey and they watch Ben walk away.

"That man is more like his father than he is willing to admit. He will most certainly not call you if there's trouble."

Rey just smirks as she walks over to take Hanna from Chewie.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After buzzing around, collecting baby paraphernalia and everything Hanna could possibly need, Rey boards the Millennium Falcon with Chewie, Maz and the two droids. Her head still spinning from the kiss Ben had given her at the bottom of the ramp, Rey sits in the Galley of the Falcon and smiles down at Hanna.

"When we get back home, I think Mummy and Daddy might need some alone time."

She says with a grin and her daughter just gurgles back at her with a gummy smile.

Rey had to admit, seeing Ben in his commanding black garb was a bit of a reminder of his dark days but then he smiled her and kissed her, and those thoughts evaporated.

A few hours later and they reach the same space as the Dreadnaught and Chewie kills the engine within a parsec of the giant ship as Ben's command shuttle whizzes by to land in the bay.

Rey closes her eyes and reaches out to Ben.

 _Careful, Ben. We don't know what you are walking into._

 _I love you._

She can feel his smile.

 _I will. I love you too, Rey._


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N Reviews? Ideas? Anyone? What do you think of the new crisis?**

Landing his ship on the deck of the Dreadnaught goes smoothly, and Ben is met by a platoon of unmasked troopers lead by a tall blonde-haired man with a severe look and a Resistance officer's uniform. The man walks towards Ben as he descends the ramp of his shuttle and Ben watches his eyes travel over the ship and then him as the stormtroopers part in his wake.

"Welcome back, Kylo Ren. I am Senior Officer Laharra. What brings you to the Dreadnaught?"

He asks in a low, no-nonsense voice as his piercing blue gaze continues raking over Ben and his ship.

Ben, sliding his old persona back into place, matches the man's disdainful stare.

"I have come to insure everything is progressing on schedule. Where is General Organa?"

He asks as he strides past the officer, forcing the man to follow in his wake and Ben smirks for a moment at Laherra's annoyance before schooling his face again.

"The General is indisposed at the moment. I would ask you to direct any inquiries to myself and I will relate them to the General."

Laharra says in a commanding tone and tries to lead Ben towards a debriefing room, but Ben ignores him and walks the other way, towards the ship's command bridge.

"That won't be necessary. There are others I can speak to."

Spinning on his heel suddenly, Ben crowds the other man's space with his slightly taller height, forcing Laherra to stop walking, as Ben glares down at him.

"Where will I find Poe Dameron?"

"The pilot?"

Laherra asks, eyes widening and the surprise obvious on his face. Ben sneers at him.

"Yes, the pilot."

Laherra straightens and narrows his gaze at Ben.

"He is in meetings with the General. What exactly do you need to speak with them about, Ren?"

He can feel Laherra's anger rising and they are in an intimidation stare-down when it's interrupted by someone walking by.

"Solo?"

Ben snaps his head around to stare at Poe and backs down from his encounter with Laherra. Poe grins, first at Ben and then at Laherra.

"Darksiiiide. How's the fam? Where's Rey?"

Ben doesn't know quite what to say as Poe walks over to stand beside Laherra, winking at the blonde man and making him visibly uncomfortable before turning back to Ben.

"What are **you** doing here?"

Poe asks and Ben stares at him, unsure all of a sudden.

"We received a transmission warning me that the General—"

Poe's expression turns worried and he snaps his head around to look for any onlookers.

"Alright, this is a topic we should maybe go elsewhere to discuss."

He says as he turns and gestures to Ben and Laherra to precede him down the hall.

"Laherra, find Rose and Finn and bring them to the hangar. This is something we all need to get on the same page with."

Laherra is hesitant but turns to walk in the other direction and when they are alone, Ben rounds on the Resistance pilot.

"What is going ON? Is my mother here or not?"

Poe levels his gaze on Ben while still scanning for eavesdroppers and his face turns serious and his voice drops.

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _Ben? What's wrong? What's happening? Do you need me?_

Rey had obviously picked up on Ben's anger and confusion.

 _I'm fine. I'm trying to figure out what happened. I will update you as soon as I know something._

Ben feels Rey's worry, but she agrees to wait as Ben glares at Poe.

"What happened?"

He enunciates angrily but Poe holds up in his hands in supplication.

"Look, It's not safe to talk here. We have no idea who to trust on this heap. Is there somewhere we can go to have a proper discussion?"

Ben is still very confused and starts to respond automatically as he sees Laherra approaching with Rose and Finn in tow.

"Rey and Hanna are with Chewie and—"

"STOP!"

Poe cuts him off suddenly with a shout and a panicked expression, all faces turning to him.

"We think the enemy has bugging equipment on the ship. We should go somewhere we know is secure to talk."

Ben steps forward and speaks in a commanding tone, frustrated and angry that he could have endangered his family.

"I will go to my ship, you can all follow me to another location. I want to know what is going on."

Ben storms down the hallway, towards the hangar, in angry annoyance, letting the others organize themselves in his wake.

Reaching out to Rey as he walks, he sums up anything he has learned.

 _My mother is indeed missing and there may be enemy spies aboard the Dreadnaught. We are reconvening elsewhere, and I will explain more when I see you._

Rey seems confused but rolls with it.

 _Okkk… Where are we meeting?_

 _I wonder if maybe Maz would mind if we meet on Takodana._

There is a small pause and then Rey responds to him again.

 _Maz says that is fine as long as you promise not to blow anything up._

Ben can feel her smirk.

 _I think I can restrain myself this time. See you soon, my love._

 _Fly safe. Love you._

Ben closes their force bond as he sits down at the controls of his command shuttle.

As his attention shifts from Rey's mind to the ships take off sequence, another presence aboard his ship has him on his feet and spinning around to rip open a starboard side control panel as he ignites his lightsaber.

A surprised man tumbles out and rolls as he reaches for his blaster, but Ben is faster and slices the man's head almost clean from his shoulders on instinct alone before the man can even aim his weapon. With an exaggerated sigh, Ben reaches down and grabs the man by his shirt as he drags the body down the ramp of his ship and makes sure the entire hangar of troops and personnel sees him slide the body across the hangar floor.

His friends are standing frozen, staring aghast with the rest, as Ben's roar reverberates around the hangar and he slowly points his ignited lightsaber around the hangar.

"I was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren. You will have to try harder to kill me."

And with a rage-filled glare around at all present, Ben turns on his heel and re-boards his ship.

Poe gives Laherra a smirk and the Senior Officer returns it for a moment before schooling his face and barking orders to have the traitor's body disposed of as they climb the ramp of Ben's shuttle.

Rose and Finn give each other wary, knowing looks but silently board the ship.

No one in the hangar moves a muscle until the shuttle is fading into the darkness of space.


	50. Chapter 50

The Millenium Falcon is already landed near the ruins of Maz Kanata's castle when Ben lowers his shuttle to the planet's surface. He precedes everyone down the ramp and looks around at the damage he caused on his last visit before his eyes lock with Rey's from across the rubble.

Ben can feel the tightness in his chest relax and he gives Rey a small smirk back as he starts towards her. Hanna is sitting on the ground at Rey's feet and his smile widens at the black ash all over her hands as she smears it all over herself and Rey's pant leg.

Rey waits patiently for Ben to reach her and tilts her head up in silent invitation. Ben answers her request for a kiss immediately and slips his hands around her waist to pull her against his chest to deepen their kiss.

The moment is rudely interrupted when Ben suddenly feels a sharp smack across his back and looks down into Maz Kanata's angry eyes.

"Look what you did!"

She says and gestures around to the rubble.

"I may be open for business again, but these repairs will still take another year to complete."

Rey smothers her nervous laugh and scoops Hanna up off the ground to push her into her father's arms.

"For defence." She mutters with a grin as she steps around Ben to go and greet her friends.

Ben cringes slightly and turns back to Maz, holding a giggling, ash-streaked Hanna in front of him like a shield. Maz tries to keep the scowl on her face but laughs when Hanna reaches around and places an ashy handprint on Ben's cheek.

"That's the only darkness I want to see from you from now on."

She remarks and walks over to join Rey and the others.

Ben looks down at his daughter and grins back at her dribbly smile as he wipes the ash from his face.

"Thanks for the save, nibblet."

He cuddles her closer and follows the others as they make their way inside the newly repaired castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone is settled around an enormous stone table in a secluded corner of Maz's bar with a drink in their hands, Poe starts to explain the new threat to the Republic and the disappearance of Leia. Ben briefly ponders on the note that Maz slipped him before he sat down but then focuses his attention back on Poe.

Poe bounces Hanna on his lap and makes silly faces as he speaks and Laherra sits beside him with a look of curious bewilderment at the baby as he tries to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"I thought when the war ended, I would be able to relax. We won, largely thanks to you. But the enemy just smarter. Instead of fighting one front, we've started fighting on several fronts, from within."

Rose pipes up when Poe pauses to tickle Hanna.

"Last week they planted bombs on two separate transports, leaving from two different ships, killing seven people and wounding several others."

Poe nods and continues the narrative.

"It started with small things. I assume they were still organizing themselves at the beginning so there were things that went missing and strange transmissions going through that seemed innocuous."

Laherra interjects with a wary eye on the baby, now sitting on the table.

"I brought some concerns to the General a few months ago about stormtroopers that refused to take off their plastique armour when ordered to and when an entire cargo ship dropped off our scopes suddenly and went missing, I thought it more than transition pains."

Poe nods at Laherra's comment and looks back to Rey and Ben, whose faces are clouded with worry.

"And then three days ago, the General left for a meeting with the Resistance Commanders, but she never arrived at the base."

Ben's head hangs slightly, and Rey knows he's feeling responsible.

"Maybe that's enough politics for the moment. We can pick this up later."

The giggling baby is passed around the table to Rose and Finn, and Rey turns her mind to Ben's.

 _You did not do this, Ben. This new threat is not of your making._

The tips of Ben's ears turn pink as he ducks his head slightly.

 _I know. I just can't help but feel partially responsible since it grew from the remains of the First Order._

Rey's hand finds his, under the table as they both smile and answer questions about Hanna.

 _You have chosen a different path than the one you set out on. You cannot be held responsible for the choices of others._

Ben says nothing back but squeezes Rey's hand in thanks before speaking to everyone.

"Well, if my daughter is happy with you all, I might take her mother out for a nostalgic walk around the grounds."

"Nostalgic?"

Rey says, raising an eyebrow at her lover.

With a sly smile, Ben gets up from the table, still holding Rey's hand, and pulls her to her feet. Rose holds up Hanna for Ben to kiss on her dark head and he waits for Rey to do the same before they walk outside together.

Once out of earshot, Ben reads the note he received from Maz, to Rey.

 _Stay there. I will meet with you._

Rey tilts her head in silent question and Ben explains.

"It's from Kato. I'm assuming he has information on Leia's whereabouts."

Then he snorts derisively.

"Or he's coming to state the Acolyte's demands."

Rey gives him an even more confused look and Ben shakes his head at a memory.

"Kato rarely does anything that does not benefit himself."

Rey ponders that for a moment as they stroll towards the forest and after a while Rey smirks at Ben with amusement.

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait and see."

Rey stops short for a moment and smiles cheekily when she recognizes where Ben has led her.

"This is where you attacked me, knocked me unconscious and kidnapped me to take me to Star Killer base to try to torture me."

Ben cringes a bit but smirks at her.

"Well, if you recall, I never actually hurt you,… gave you a headache maybe."

When they reach the stone gully where he first laid eyes on the scared scavenger, Ben pulls on Rey's hand to twirl her around and face him. He steps in close to slide his hands around Rey's hips as he kisses her once, lightly.

"And, in my defence, you fired that blaster at me first."

Rey looks at Ben, aghast.

"You came at me with a drawn lightsaber and that terrifying mask over your face."

Ben nuzzles Rey's neck and nudges her backwards against a rocky outcropping.

Rey, catching onto his game, slips her arms around his neck and tilts her head back to give Ben better access to her throat.

"Mmm you had something I wanted."

He says against her neck and then slides his hands around Rey's thighs to lift her and gently sit her on the rock outcrop.

Rey's eyes are closing as she starts to give herself over to Ben for a while.

"The map to Luke."

She says in a breathy voice and she feels him nod.

"But I could have gone after the droid for that. I wanted **you**. I could feel the force pulsing around you, and I wanted you as soon as I saw you."

Rey straightens a bit and takes Ben's face in her hands to tilt it up, so she can look in his eyes.

"Really?"

Ben grins at her.

"You were an anomaly and I was curious."

Rey laughs disbelievingly.

"Soooo, you kidnapped me because I piqued your curiosity?"

And Ben unabashedly responds with a shrug.

"I was apprentice to the galaxy's most powerful creature and, since leaving Luke, I had never been told 'no'. So, yes. I took you because you intrigued me."

Rey makes a face at Ben.

"It was a traumatizing encounter for me."

Ben leans in and gives Rey a lingering kiss before replying.

"Well, let me make a new, better impression on you here."

Ben swallows Rey's laugh as he claims her lips again.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N *sing-song voice* Smuuuuuut warningggggg….**

"Shouldn't we be explaining the situation more to Kylo Ren and Jedi Rey? As powerful force-wielders, they could be instrumental to regaining authority of the New Republic and finding the General. I don't understand why we are just sitting here."

Rose exchanges a significant look, over Hanna's head, with Poe from across the table as Maz answers the whining Captain Laherra.

"By all means, go find the force-wielders and explain your plight in detail. I am sure they will be more than happy to stop what they are doing to listen."

Everyone has a soft chuckle at her joke as they watch the adorable antics of Hanna crawling across the table, but they all drop their smiles and look around frantically when they realize that Laherra has taken Maz seriously and disappeared.

Finn darts his gaze to Poe and tries not to laugh too hard.

"Better go after him before he sees something, he can't UNsee."

Poe grins and takes off like a shot after Laherra.

He catches up with the young Captain as he's walking back towards the castle with a scarlet blush on his face. Poe's grin widens and he starts to laugh heartily. He reaches the Captain and holds onto Laherra's shoulder to stay vertical as his mirth gets the better of him.

When Poe is capable of speech again, he teases a pissed off looking, Laherra.

"You really need to learn a joke from a command, Captain. Also, those two tend to be attached at the… pants region and haven't been really alone for months."

Poe recovers and steps closer to the embarrassed and angry Captain to give him his best smoulder.

"But you are absolutely adorable when you blush."

The Captain is so shocked by Poe's comment and the lingering caress across his cheek that he is rendered speechless as the cocky pilot grins and walks away towards the castle again.

The tall blonde man with an unwavering respect for rules and procedure, is lost in his thoughts until he hears loud moaning coming from the forest behind him and remembers why he shouldn't be standing there.

Blush back in place, Laherra hurries after Poe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rey is pulling Ben as close as she can manage as they devour each other and roughly tug at each other's clothes just enough to expose skin to each other, but not enough to reveal it to anyone who may stumble upon them.

The jagged rock at Rey's back is uncomfortable but it barely registers since all her attention is focused on the man on his knees, trailing kisses down her body and pulling clothing loose impatiently to get at her.

Rey can hear Ben's ragged breathing and can feel his impatience to reconnect with her, so she smiles at his steady seduction before pulling him to his feet.

"I appreciate the warm-up, but I think I'm ready for the main event, Ben."

The words are barely out of her mouth before Ben descends on her and suddenly their choice of location is the farthest thing from either of their minds as clothing is pulled, stretched or ripped out of the way.

Their clothes hanging off them in various places, Ben steps between Rey's legs and pauses only long enough to grab her chin and tilt her face up to his for a searing kiss as he sinks inside her welcoming heat. He closes his eyes and just holds himself, and Rey, still for a few moments to relish the feeling.

"Kriff, I missed you."

He says on a sigh and Rey looks up to see Ben's big dark eyes peering down into hers with so much love.

And then he moves.

Rey's mind goes blissfully blank as sensation washes over her and she loses herself to the rhythm they're creating. Rey moans loudly and Ben's grip on her thighs turns almost painful as his tempo increases and he smothers a low moan of his own into her lips

Ben feels a small nudge against his mind and opens his eyes to see a sexy smile on Rey's face.

"Open your mind, Ben."

He does so and is suddenly staggering from the waves of lust and pleasure that wash over him. Feeling the sensations from both sides of their force-bond is a bit overwhelming for both of them when Ben projects his own pleasure back to Rey.

They are both dizzy and lost in a whirlwind of sex and love and Rey is screaming Ben's name only a second before Ben roars his own release into the soft skin of Rey's neck.

Panting heavily, Rey looks up into Ben's eyes after recovering a bit and sees a matching look of astonished surprise.

"That was…"

She begins and Ben nods emphatically as he catches his breath.

"Like the best damn drug in the galaxy."

Rey nods her head with her eyes wide.

"Maybe not an all the time thing. That was pretty intense."

Ben nods back at her and then a grin breaks across his face as he steps back and starts righting their clothing.

" **Really** intense but we may have to try it again tonight to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

The pair laugh like kids as they fix their clothing and stumble out of the woods and back to Maz's castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back, Rey and Ben can't stop the smirks and covert looks back and forth. Even after attempting to sober their expressions on the walk back to the castle, they can't help teasing each other through the force-bond.

 _Your hair buns are all falling out and tangled._

Rey reaches up to gently tuck a few strands back under control.

 _That's really not fixing a thing._

Rey shoots Ben an annoyed glare quickly as he fights to stop his smile.

 _Yeah, well the second button of your shirt is missing, and your belt is crooked._

Almost to the door, Ben's smirk falls, and he slides his belt around before his hand comes up to search for the missing button on his shirt. An instant later, he stiffens and whips around in alarm, shoving Rey behind him.

"No wonder you joined the other side."

A voice drawls from a few yards away and Ben's expression shutters as Rey steps up beside him defiantly. A man who looks slightly younger than Ben saunters around the corner of the building and brazenly rakes his gaze up and down Rey's body. Ben's voice is tight as he makes introductions.

"Kato, Rey. Rey… Kato Ren."

He says with a grimace and Rey forgets her annoyance at his lewd manner as a new light comes to her eyes.

"You're the one that warned us."

Kato nods once, still smirking at Rey as he strolls closer. His handsomely tanned face, chiselled features and bright blue eyes exude ego as he finally turns his amused gaze to Ben.

"From what I _hear_ , you've been busy, Princeling."

Ben rolls his eyes at the nickname and the dig at their recent love-making.

"What is it you want, Kato?"

Feigning an innocent, hurt expression for a moment before grinning, Kato chuckles.

"I thought you'd want the location of your mother. No matter our past differences, I've always kind of admired the stories of her. Would be a shame to let a war hero be snuffed out so unceremoniously when the Acolytes only want _you_ in exchange."

He grins wider and slides his gaze to Rey.

"Plus, the rumours of your Jedi lover intrigued me."

Ben glares annoyedly at Kato as he slips his hand around Rey's, earning him a satisfied smirk from his fellow knight and a raised eyebrow from Rey.

"And what's in it for you?"

Kato purses his thin lips and some of the amusement in his face vanishes.

"Zara has appointed herself the new Master of the Knights and, frankly, I don't care for her management style. You at least commanded respect as Master, and distanced us from those religious whack-jobs. She kriffin' loves the attention they shower on her."

Kato leans over to adopt a relaxed posture against the wall of the castle, but Ben knows it's a façade and the man is hyper-awake of every change in the air. Ben gives Rey's hand a small squeeze.

"I'm not your leader anymore, Kato. Zara was second in command and has every right to claim the title of Master. My place is with Rey and our daughter."

Kato goes still at the mention of a baby, even as Rey's head snaps around to Ben in shocked confusion. But Ben's mention of Hanna is strategic, and he gives Rey a reassuring glance before focusing back on Kato.

 _Trust me._

"You have a daughter?"

Kato asks as he darts a glance between Rey and Ben, all light-heartedness and teasing gone from his face as Ben nods slowly.

"Yes. She is six months old and inside with our friends."

Ben waits for Kato to digest this new information and after a long minute of thought he speaks.

"Zara took your mother and the Acolytes are holding her in one of the old Hutt fortresses on Tattooine."


	52. Chapter 52

With thoughtful expressions, Rey and Ben walk across Maz's bar towards the back table where their friends are still entertaining Hanna.

 _I don't understand what just happened out there with Kato._

Rey projects and Ben runs a hand through his already-mussed hair as he pulls her aside to explain.

 _Kato started showing signs of force-wielding at five years old and was adopted by a wealthy couple who wanted the notoriety of having a Jedi as a child. His little sister never showed any force-sensitivity and she died in an orphanage from neglect. Kato can be an egotistical prick and a lethal warrior, but he will never willingly harm a child or let them come to harm._

A new light comes to Rey's eyes.

 _Do you think he would turn and help us? He could be a powerful ally._

Ben is shaking his head before she finishes the thought.

 _I would not rely on any of the Knights. They are all dedicated to the darkness. Kato, and maybe Mika, might help us if it is in their best interest but the others will undoubtedly kill us on sight. Kato only gave us that information in hopes we'll eliminate Zara as Master of the Knights and the position will fall to him._

Rey remains in quiet contemplation as they return to their seats at the table. Poe re-joins them a few seconds later with a round of drinks in his hands as a red-faced Captain Laherra avoids making eye-contact with Rey and Ben.

Poe grins and laughs as he rakes his gaze over the force-wielders and plunks the drinks onto the table with a chuckle.

"What the kriff did you two DO to each other out there?!"

Rose chastises Poe immediately as Rey's cheeks turn pink and Ben shoots a threatening glare at the pilot.

"Poe! Do you have to make everything awkward all the time?"

Poe just smiles and doles out the drinks as he answers her.

"It's a hobby. Now, back to business?"

Rose gives him a stern look and then turns to give Hanna one last kiss on her chubby cheek and hands her back to Rey.

"I've arranged with Maz for everyone to have a room here for the night because this might take a while and I though Hanna could do with a place to nap."

He says before plopping down in the seat next to Laherra.

Rey and Ben both give the pilot a nod of thanks as Rey positions Hanna on her lap to feed.

Ben starts relating the information that Kato had given them, omitting anything about Kato and who he is. Laherra looks slightly uncomfortable with Rey feeding the baby at the table but everyone ignores him, and he gradually forgets his discomfort as the planning gets more involved.

Plotting, arguments and discussions go long into the night with many drinks being drunk and either Rey or Ben slipping away periodically to attend to Hanna's needs. Maz wanders in and out of the conversation and Chewie makes an appearance only to steal Hanna away for a couple hours to nap, snuggled against his furry chest, in his quulaar baby holder.

Poe seems to be making it his personal mission to keep Laherra from going on tangents about procedure by scooching his seat closer to the Captain and touching him every now and then, befuddling him rather efficiently.

It's very late when Rose announces that they are all talking in circles and may as well call it a night, much to the relief of Ben who is fading into exhaustion. He told an exhausted Rey go to their bedroom for the night earlier and promised to fill her in on what happens the next day.

Ben waves a 'good night' to everyone and climbs the stairs to the second floor of Maz's castle and yawns as he opens the door to their modest but spacious room. He stands by the bed stripping off his clothes absent-mindedly and briefly considers waking Rey to make love again, but he decides, in the end, that he has the will, but not the energy.

Ben peeks over the side of the makeshift crib on the floor and smiles at his slumbering baby girl before sliding under the covers next to Rey and placing a quick kiss on her bare shoulder before dropping heavily onto his pillow.

The little family sleeps solidly until morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rey wakes early and scoops up Hanna from her little crib on the floor to sneak from the room before the little one can wake Ben. Finding a quiet corner of the silent bar to feed the baby, Rey looks around and chuckles when she sees Poe draped, face down, over their table from last night, snoring loudly and surrounded by empty drink glasses.

Looking closer, Rey can see Laherra passed out beside him, his head leaning against Poe's shoulder. She smiles and wonders if there may be more to Poe's teasing Laherra than she initially suspected.

With Hanna done feeding, Rey gets up and cuddles her little princess for a few minutes before going off in search of some food herself. She walks into the kitchen to find Maz standing on a step ladder and stirring something in a pot almost as big as herself, on the stove.

"Good morning, Maz."

The older woman climbs down from her ladder and smiles at Rey and Hanna.

"Good morning! Help yourself to some breakfast on the table."

She says, reading Rey's mind as the small creature takes a giggling Hanna from her so Rey can eat. Stuffing her mouth with pieces of the generous spread of food Maz laid out, Rey asks between bites.

"So how did it go last night?"

Maz rolls her eyes before she answers.

"Well, they all drank and ate and argued a great deal but I'm not sure much was accomplished."

Rey chuckles around a mouthful of bread.

"I figured as much. The debate was going in circles before I left for the night."

Rose picks up the conversation as she enters the kitchen.

"And it continued that way, well after you left."

She says with a sigh as she helps herself to a hot caf beverage and a pastry before sitting down next to Rey for a recap of last night.

"Poe and Finn want to rush in with a full show of force, Chewie and Laherra want to sneak in with a few expert infiltrators and Ben wants to go face down the entire enemy alone, but I suspect if that fails, he intends to trade himself for Leia."

Rey's chewing has stopped momentarily, but then she sighs.

"Sounds about right."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N Because I was asked so nicely.**

Ben walks into the kitchen and freezes mid-yawn at the sight of Rey's angry face.

"What happened?"

His eyes automatically scan over Rey and Hanna before returning to her face.

"Planning to face down the entire enemy on your own, are you? Or are you handing yourself over in trade?"

Rose and Maz suddenly find other things to busy themselves with as Rey stands from the her seat and stalks over to glare up at Ben.

"Am I?"

He stalls as Rey's eyes narrow and she reaches up with one hand to wrap her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him down to look her in the eyes.

"We've been through this before, Ben Solo. You will **not** be throwing yourself into certain death situations… No matter how good you are at slipping through them unscathed."

Her expression softens ever so slightly and her voice lowers.

"My heart can't take it."

Ben's face is the picture of repentance as he gathers Rey in closer for a tight hug. He tucks a stray curl behind Rey's ear and kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I promise not to purposely throw myself into harms way."

Hanna takes that moment to let out a sharp shriek from where she's playing on the floor with Rose, and her parents' face rise to give her the attention she demands.

"I promise not to put Mum in harm's way either, little starlight."

He says, earning him a gurgle of happiness from the floor and a smirk of amusement from the woman in his arms. Then he's inching towards the hot caf dispenser on the kitchen counter.

"We need to make a decision about how we will rescue the General."

Rose says before Rey makes an off-hand comment and walks over to scoop Hanna off the floor.

"It's too bad Ben isn't still Master of the Knights of Ren. That would be convenient."

Ben has poured a cup of caf and is leaning a hip against the buffet counter with the cup almost to his mouth when it stops mid-air and he adopts an unfocused far-away look.

Rey can't help but laugh a bit at him as she bounces Hanna on her hip.

"Chewie is out running an errand with Finn so I'm going to take Hanna to play at the lake until they get back."

Rey says with an indulgent smile as Ben recovers and takes a long sip of caf, still lost in thought. She sighs loudly and makes her way from the kitchen, out the back entrance and across to the edge of the lake. Hanna is curious as she covers herself in sand and Rey giggles, but raises an eyebrow at the seashell that seems to move an inch or so across the sand towards Hanna's chubby little fingers.

Rey's smile falls, and her attention zeroes in on what her daughter is doing as Ben walks out to them.

"Sorry, but your idea may just work…"

Ignoring him, Rey is completely focused on Hanna.

"Ben..."

He settles down on a fallen log to join his ladies, curiosity piqued.

"Yeah?"

"I think Hanna just used the force."

Taken by surprise, Ben tilts his head at Rey as his eyes slide to where Hanna is chewing on a seashell.

"That shell was a few inches away from her fingers and I swear it moved towards her when she looked at it."

Ben leans forward until he is kneeling on the sand next to Rey, watching Hanna intently.

Hanna turns her happy, chubby face towards her father and smiles as she drops her shell and crawls over into his lap and reaches up for a cuddle. Unable to deny his little girl what she wants, Ben scoops her up with a smile and tickles her until she is giggling and squealing loudly.

"We will just have to keep an eye out for anymore force use, I guess."

Rey, grinning at her little family, agrees.

"I think I'll still ask your mother about it when we get her back."

Ben stands up with Hanna in his arms and gives her a little toss into the air, which makes her squeal with delight as they walk back to the castle.

"Speaking of the General. I have to say, you don't seem all that upset about her kidnapping."

Rey says leadingly and Ben grins at Hanna.

"That's because my mother is the toughest person I have ever known, and I've known some tough people. Zara and the Acolytes have no idea what they've gotten themselves into."

Rey quirks her head at Ben but nods in agreement.

"That's true."

Ben tosses Hanna into the air one more time before they enter the castle.

"It's like having a rancor by the tail."

They are laughing as they walk through the door to the kitchen and Rey smirks as she gestures to the table in the corner of the bar.

"Looks like Chewie and Finn are back but Poe and Laherra are both still passed out at the table."

Ben's face goes thoughtful and sly for a moment as the smile on his face creeps up again.

They walk into the bar where an annoyed looking Rose is standing with Maz, hand on hip, staring at the two men still snoring over the bar table. Rey stops beside the other women but Ben cuddles Hanna closer and strolls by them with a very satisfied expression.

"I'll handle this."

He walks over and quickly kicks Poe's feet out from under him, hard, making the dazed man jerk upright and rolling Laherra's head off Poe's shoulder to smack on the table. The Captain sits up suddenly as well with an even more confused expression.

Ben hears the women gasp and then suppress laughter as he clears the drinks to the side of the table and plops Hanna gently on the table in front of the pilot and the Captain.

"There you go Starlight, Uncle Poe is going to play with you for a while Daddy and Mummy talk."

One of Poe's hands comes up automatically to block Hanna from crawling off the table as the other holds the side of his head and he peers blearily at Ben.

"That was unnecessarily mean."

He croaks out as Laherra stares at the baby on the table with a blank expression of extreme confusion. Ben walks back to Rey with a gleeful smile.

"Oh, it was very necessary."

Unable to formulate an appropriate response, Poe turns to look at Hanna's adorable face, grinning up at him.

"Can't remember that last time I woke up next to a beautiful girl."

Hanna giggles and scoots forward to hug Poe's face and give him a big wet kiss.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N Ok guys, well I've decided that Poe is gay and there is some cute fluff in here with him and Laherra so if that's not your thing, skip this chapter.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Cheers!**

Laherra is sitting up staring at the baby sitting on the table in Maz's bar, while also trying to remember the last time he felt so horrible. He starts recalling the events of last night that led to his present state and groans.

" _Alright, this is getting us nowhere. Let's call it a night and pick it up in the morning." Rose says after hours of discussion, and Laherra has to agree with her._

 _He's tired and frustrated and confused and more than ready to sleep on it._

 _The Captain is just rising from his seat at the table when Poe Dameron is suddenly blocking his way._

 _Laherra stares at the pilot with a questioning brow but Poe just grins at him._

" _What do you need, Dameron?"_

 _He asks with a long-suffering look._

" _I need you to have a drink with me in a non-professional capacity."_

 _Laherra stares at Poe for almost a full minute, debating internally._

" _I am your superior officer. That would be inappropriate."_

 _He says finally and tries to walk around Poe, but the pilot places a light hand on Laherra's arm and leans in close to stop him again._

" _So be inappropriate for once in your life."_

 _Poe says in a low voice that sends a chill down the Captain's spine and widens his eyes._

 _Unsure what to say to that, he lets Poe pull him by the arm, back to sit at the table, as Rose and Finn walk past them with a 'good night' and matching smirks._

 _Poe raises a hand at Maz, by the bar, to signal for another couple drinks and then sits back in his chair to smile at the uncomfortable Captain._

" _So, tell me something."_

 _He begins and Laherra waits for him to continue._

" _What_ _ **IS**_ _your first name, anyway? I've only ever heard anyone call you Laherra."_

 _Laherra smirks a bit at his question as he relaxes slightly._

" _It's Stev."_

 _Poe leans forward and rests his forearms on the table as Maz places two drinks on their table and walks away without a word._

" _Stev Laherra. I like it."_

 _He says with a decisive nod as he takes a deep swallow of his drink._

 _Laherra take a swig of his own drink and winces slightly as the strong liquor burns his throat._

" _So, what's your story? I mean you obviously weren't born this starched and rule abiding."_

 _Laherra gets visibly uncomfortable and his face drops as he takes another sip of his drink and responds._

" _Like everyone else's I suppose. Sad childhood, worthless parents, grew up trying to prove I wasn't like them. Joined the resistance, worked my butt off to rise through the ranks and here I am."_

 _Poe's teasing expression has fallen as he takes a drink of his own._

" _Sounds familiar. But what's with the uptight protocol following all the time. Don't you ever even_ _ **bend**_ _the rules?"_

 _Laherra scowls unconvincingly at Poe._

" _I'm sitting here with you, aren't I?"_

 _Poe snorts dismissively between drinks._

" _That's not bending any rule that I know of. You're off duty. No, I'm asking if you have ever had, you know… fun?"_

 _He says with a chuckle and another swig of alcohol as he scoots his chair closer to Laherra's._

 _The Captain starts shifting uncomfortably in his chair and stares (slightly blurrily) at the new drink that seems to have materialized before him._

" _I never had the time to do things like that. I was too focused on the Resistance and my work."_

 _He looks up at Poe, who seems to have gotten much closer than he was before and finds himself looking closer at the pilot's handsome face. Poe looks about Laherra's age, his soft-looking silky hair falls over his forehead in unruly waves and his dark eyes are fixed on Laherra's face before dipping down to stare at his mouth._

 _The Captain swallows around the sudden lump in his throat as his eyes are drawn down to Poe's full lips that have parted in anticipation._

 _Head spinning equally from the alcohol as the nearness of Poe Dameron, Laherra makes a half-hearted attempt to diffuse the tension._

" _I should go and get some sleep…"_

 _He makes no move to leave and after a few heavy moments, Poe smiles a tiny smile and leans forward to brush his lips against Laherra's._

 _The Captain's eyes close and he can feel how easy it would be to just let go and break the rules._

 _The temptation is so powerful that Laherra turns and slips his hand up Poe's neck, into his hair to hold him there as he leans in to deepen their kiss._

 _He can feel Poe's momentary surprise at his reaction before he reaches out to caress Laherra's face and he run his tongue over his bottom lip._

 _With a low moan, Laherra's lips part and just as he is about to let himself completely give in to this beautiful man, a loud clatter sounds from the other side of the bar as a waiter drops an entire tray of drinks._

 _Laherra's eyes pop open and he rears back from Poe as his arms shoot out to hold the pilot at arm's length. Over the sound of Maz's berating of the clumsy waiter, he practically yells._

" _Wait!"_

" _What? What's wrong? What happened?"_

 _Poe asks in the midst of a daze and Laherra waits until the room stops spinning before answering._

" _That… that was very in-inapp-… that was not good."_

 _Poe grins sloppily at him as Laherra's hands drop from Poe's arms and he tries to focus on how many of the drink glasses on the table were his._

" _Felt pretty damn good to me."_

 _Poe says but doesn't push for more as, he too, seems to be a bit dizzy._

 _That is the last thing Laherra remembers before slumping forwards to rest his head on the table._

Laherra barely registers the exchange between Kylo Ren and Poe as he continues to stare with much confusion, at the baby sitting on the table in front of him.

"That night did not go as expected."

He murmurs to himself and hears Rey and Rose chuckling from across the bar.


End file.
